The Last Third
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Finally, my story has an ending... Final Epilog, hope you'll leave some review for me  :D
1. Last 1

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disini adalah Rukia P.O.V~ cek it oud~! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**The Last Third**

.

Yang kudengar dari teman-temanku, katanya dia akan memberikan semua yang kita inginkan asalkan kita mau menjadi 'pacar'nya...

_"Momen-nya cocok sekali dengan situasimu sekarang kan, Rukia-chan?"_

Inoue Orihime, salah satu sahabatku sejak SMA, memberikan kabar yang memang sangat mengejutkanku. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ternyata hal itu juga dirasakan olehnya.

_"Bagaimana, Rukia-chan? Kau sedang butuh uang, kan? Bagaimana dengan semua hutang dan biaya pengobatan Ibumu? Bekerja saja belum cukup untuk menebus semuanya, kan?"_

Tentu saja belum! Meskipun aku mempunyai 10 pekerjaan dalam satu hari pun dan menjadi budak bekerja, semua gajiku masih belum sanggup membayar semua hutang yang ada.

_"Kau bisa menggantikanku untuk menjadi pacarnya. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak wanita yang ngantri untuk menjadi pacarnya, lho~"_

Mengantri? Apa dia ini seorang artis yang begitu kaya sampai semua wanita ingin bersamanya?

_"Dulu juga awalnya aku tidak percaya, tapi setelah aku coba ternyata memang sedikit menggiurkan. Tapi tidak enaknya, kita tidak boleh selingkuh dengan pria manapun saat sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya karena dia bisa tahu semua,"_

Good! Apa dia juga mencari tahu segala sesuatunya tentang kita?

_"Yah, wajar sih. Dia lahir dibawah lingkungan keluarga kaya raya. Apalagi dia sendiri pengusaha muda yang begitu sukses. Wajar kalau dia bisa melakukan semuanya, sekaligus memiliki 3 pacar. Tapi kita sebagai pacarnya tidak boleh cemburu satu sama lain. Karena dia menyayangi semuanya sama rata,"_

Ditelingaku, 3 pacar itu sama dengan menyewa pelacur untuk dijadikan sebagai pelampiasan sesaat. Mungkin karena pria itu orang yang sopan makanya menyebut wanita-wanitanya sebagai 'pacar'. Huff, ada-ada saja...

"Ini, aku berikan kartu namanya. Kau bisa menghubunginya dan bertemu dengannya. Tenang saja, Rukia-chan! Ichigo-kun itu pria yang baik! Dia pasti akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau!"

Jadi, aku harus menghubunginya demi semua masalah yang sedang menimpaku ini? Well, aku juga butuh uang karena tidak ingin hidup susah.

"Terima kasih, Orihime. Aku akan menemuinya secara langsung dan kita akan lihat sebaik apa dia~"

.

- Prologue - End

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Atas saran dari temanku, Orihime, disinilah aku berada. Sebuah istana megah berdiri tepat di depanku. Jadi inikah kediaman orang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo? Rumor memang berkata benar, rumahnya besar sekali. Aku merasa seperti sedang mengunjungi rumah presiden saja.

3 hari yang lalu saat perbincangan terakhirku dengan Orihime. Aku langsung menekan dial nomor milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Dan kata-kata yang tadi sudah kurangkai bagus langsung hilang berhamburan ketika mendengar sebuah suara sedang berbicara kepadaku diseberang telepon.

"Halo?"

Sebuah suara pria dewasa. Begitu berat dan terdengar tegas namun terkesan halus.

Aku begitu gugup karena apa yang sudah kupikirkan didalam otakku hilang sudah. Akhirnya dengan segenap jiwa raga yang kukumpulkan aku berusaha menjawab sapaan singkat itu.

"Apa aku bicara dengan Kurosaki Ichigo?" kata-kataku yang pertama kali keluar.

"Ya, aku sendiri." jawab pria diseberang singkat.

"Ngg... begini," Rukia mengacak rambutnya sedikit frustasi. Mana keberanian yang tadi dia simpan?

"Apa kau sedang ada dirumah? Sebenarnya aku sudah berada didepan gerbang masuk rumahmu,"

"Boleh kutahu dengan siapa aku bicara, nona?" tanya Ichigo sopan.

"Ah, maaf. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia," jelas Rukia mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "Aku tahu tentangmu dari Inoue Orihime, kau pasti kenal," sambungku lagi.

"Ya, aku kenal dengannya."

"Kalau kau ada waktu, bisa aku bertemu denganmu sekarang?"

Sesaat tidak ada jawaban dari pria bernama Ichigo tersebut. Tapi akhirnya dia kembali menjawab,

"Baiklah. Tapi jam 3 nanti aku ada meeting jadi bisa kita selesaikan urusan kita selama 10 menit?"

Akhirnya, dia setuju untuk bertemu denganku. Aku pun sukses masuk ke dalam istana megahnya. Seorang pria berambut merah panjang yang dikuncir keatas itu menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Tatonya terlihat dibalik lengan bajunya. Sepertinya dia ini semacam bodyguard disini.

Aku tidak peduli peduli dengan keadaan rumah yang begitu luas dan menyesatkan ini. Sekarang yang kupikirkan adalah aku harus bisa menjadi 'pacar'nya.

"Kurosaki-sama," sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunanku yang begitu takjud dengan pemandangan disekelilingku. Perjalanan kami terhenti disebuah pintu besar berwarna coklat tua. Apa ini semacam ruang kerja?

Pria berambut merah didepanku ini membuka pintu setelah mendapatkan izin dari suara yang tadi berbicara denganku ditelpon. Ah, akhirnya aku bisa tahu bagaimana rupa aslinya.

Aku begitu takjub dengan rupa pria itu. Dialah Kurosaki Ichigo yang dibicarakan oleh Orihime 3 hari lalu. Rambut orange yang menyilaukan, wajah yang tampan, serta setelan kemeja yang rapi menyempurnakan penampilannya dimataku. Sesaat, aku terpesona namun aku kembali sadar.

"Terima kasih, Renji. Kau boleh keluar." perintah Ichigo kepada anak buahnya bernama Renji.

Pria berambut merah itu keluar setelah memberi hormat kepada majikannya lalu menutup pintu kembali. Membiarkan kami berdua didalam ruangan yang seperti ruang rapat itu. Begitu luas dan berjejer bangku-bangku kerja.

Aku masih tidak beranjak dari posisiku berdiri. Kakiku seperti terkena lem glue, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak hanya karena berhadapan dengan seorang pria berambut orange menyala yang tampan. Pria didepanku ini tersenyum ramah, sepertinya senyumannya memang sudah disetting untuk tersenyum seperti itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuchiki-san," sambutnya ramah kepadaku.

"Ah-iya, salam kenal..." balasku gugup.

"Santai saja, Kuchiki-san. Aku tahu kedatanganmu kemari," dia tertawa karena tingkahku.

Langkah panjangnya mulai menghampiriku. Membuat jarak kami semakin dekat. Sang amber yang memantul sendu dibola matanya begitu indah. Itu yang kupikirkan setelah pandangan mata kami bertemu. Dia memang tampan, tidak heran kalau banyak gadis yang mengantri kepadanya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu? Langsung ke intinya saja," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Ah, iya," aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku pelan, langsung saja, "apa benar jika aku menjadi 'pacar'mu, kau akan memberikan semua yang kuinginkan?" tundingku langsung.

Kulihat Ichigo sedikit kaget dengan penembakanku langsung. Semburat senyuman pun muncul di celah bibir tipisnya, dia tersenyum mendengar ucapanku.

"Kau dengar itu dari Orihime?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Ya. Dan juga dari Rangiku," jawabku lagi.

"Matsumoto Rangiku? Ah iya, sebelum Orihime ada Rangiku," pria itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

Ngg, aku sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tingkahnya yang sedang berpikir itu. Perlahan tubuhnya membelakangiku dan berjalan kembali. Aku hanya menunggunya untuk kembali berbicara dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku. Hitung-hitung aku juga ingin apa berita itu benar atau hanya sekedar gosip saja.

"Jadi, Kuchiki-san," Ichigo kembali berpaling kearahku, "jika kau ingin menjadi 'pacar'ku, apa kau siap menerima segala sesuatunya? Kuberitahu saja, tidak mudah menjadi 'pacar'ku." jelasnya.

"Aku tahu," sahutku santai. "Aku harus terima diduakan olehmu, kan? Aku sudah tahu tentang itu," kuhembuskan nafasku pelan.

"Termasuk tidur denganku?"

Kutatap hazel coklatnya dari kejauhan. Pria itu terlihat sangat santai mengatakan hal yang menurutku taboo untuk diperbincangkan. Benar juga, mungkin ini yang harus kurelakan jika ingin mendapatkan uang dengan cara mudah. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menjawab 'iya' dengan pertanyaan terakhir Ichigo. Masa harus rela tubuhku disentuh olehnya? Yang benar saja...

"Melihat gelagatmu saja, kau pasti masih perawan," dia tertawa seakan menganggap bahwa sang perawan itu adalah suatu hal yang lucu dijaman sekarang ini. "Berapa umurmu, Kuchiki-san?"

"20 tahun..." untuk apa dia tanya tentang usiaku?

"Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Kau serius menjalin hubungan denganku? Begini-begini juga aku berbeda 10 tahun denganmu," sambungnya. Heee... wajahnya tidak terlihat seperti umur 30 tahun. Awet muda sekali.

"Jujur saja, aku butuh uang banyak dan ini sangat mendesak. Aku bersedia jadi 'pacar'mu. Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang kau minta, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau membayarku sesuai yang kuminta." kutatap dalam-dalam amber coklatnya. Membiarkan dirinya beranggapan kalau apa yang kuucapkan tadi serius dan tidak bercanda.

Dia, Ichigo, tersenyum kepadaku. Kembali menghampiriku dan membuat jarak yang sangat dekat diantara kami. Tangannya mulai menjamah rambut hitamku yang sedikit berantakan karena sentuhannya.

"Saat sedang menjalin hubungan denganku, aku tidak mengijinkanmu menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain. Aku bisa tahu kapan saja saat kau berbuat curang dibelakangku, Kuchiki-san,"

Hembusan nafasnya menggelitik jemariku. Aku tahu walaupun terdengar santai, ucapannya ini tidak main-main. Jika aku menerima tawarannya berarti aku harus siap menjadi 'pacar'nya dan tidak boleh menjalin hubungan apapun dengan pria lain.

"Kalau teman pria boleh, kan?" masa yang ini tidak boleh juga?

"Teman atau bukan, aku bisa tahu semua, kok. Kau tenang saja," ujarnya santai. "Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Aku tersentak saat jari-jarinya mengelus bibir mungilku. Seakan menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku dapat berapa jika jawab 'ya'?" ucapku begitu berani. Rasa-rasanya aku seperti bukan diri sendiri saja.

Lagi-lagi, hanya senyuman singkat yang tersirat diwajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau 15 juta tunai?" tawaran yang menggiurkan.

"_Fine_..." aku tidak mungkin menolak uang 15 juta. Orang ini benar-benar memberikan 15 juta berupa uang tunai setelah dia puas menciumku, mencium bibirku dengan singkat.

"Kau gadis yang menarik, Kuchiki-san," puji Ichigo kepadaku. "Aku akan menghubungimu nanti, sekarang dengan menyesal aku harus meninggalkanmu karena aku harus menghadiri rapat dikantor. Renji akan mengantarmu pulang,"

Pria bernama Ichigo itu membiarkan pintu ruang rapatnya terbuka supaya aku tidak perlu membuka pintu besar itu lagi. Kuperhatikan punggung bidang yang mempesona itu. Rumor itu memang benar dan ditanganku kini terdapat segepok uang senilai 15 juta. Jika satu buah ciuman berharga 15 juta, bagaimana dengan melakukan seks semalam? Apakah lebih dari 15 juta?

.

~TBC~

.

* * *

><p>Wkakakakakaka... Based on true story lho~ Ini sebenarnya temennya temen yang ngalamin kejadian ini. Nah temen Icchy nawarin Icchy untuk 'pekerjaan' semacam ini *serius ini beneran* sempet tergiur jg karena dia bilang cmn jadi 'pacar'nya aja. Tapi harus terima ditigain n ga boleh selingkuh ma cowok yg lain karena dia bisa tahu itu semua *pake detektif kyknya tuh orang*<p>

Bedanya dicerita, Icchy ga mau dan ga ketemu orang itu... meskipun duitnya menggiurkan tapi kita tetep masih punya hati nurani dan takut sama Tuhan. Cerita ini udah lama sih ada dalam laptop Icchy cmn ya itu, karena cerita ini (mungkin) lebih parah dari between me n song for, makanya Icchy urungkan niat untuk publish fic ini... but, karena saran dari beberapa orang akhirnya saya beranikan diri untuk mem-publishnya...

Mulai dari part Beginning Icchy mengarang indah karena Icchy ga tahu orangnya seperti apa dan bagaimana rumahnya. Menurut cerita dari temen sih orangnya cakep n rumahnya gede. Ya, ya gitu deh... Kalian bayangin aja Ichigo tipikal pengusaha dengan setelan kemeja rapi n sopan. Dari penampilan luarnya yah... Dan disini Icchy bikin beda umur mereka 10 tahun. Serius deh, itu kalo ga ada peraturan 'hanya pacaran dan tidak macem2' Icchy mungkin mau lho jadi pacarnya... Soalnya orang ini ga milih2 cewe itu cakep apa ga *Bisikan setan* =))

Sebenernya neh cerita belum ada judulnya... makanya Icchy kasih asal aja... yah, seperti biasa =))

Yah, mohon reviewnya~ saran jg boleh... atau Flame jg gpp deh... *guling2*

**Review onegaishimasu~! :D**


	2. Last 2

Icchy mau Say ARIGATOU buat yang sudah berkenan mereview cerita ini~ :D

**ruki ruu mikan head**

**bintang**

**Kuchiki Ojou-sama**

**Radit RedDevil'z**

** Raven Ichi**

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

** Pyon**

**mautauaja**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Mitsuki ota**

** chessablack**

**Shirayuki Umi**

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki**

n** KAMU** yang membaca cerita ini :D

Enjoy cerita ini dan jgn lupa direview setelah itu~ Doumo~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disini adalah Rukia P.O.V~ cek it oud~! :D<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 2

.

Aku mengunci kamarku rapat-rapat supaya tidak ada satu orang pun yang masuk.

Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan uang 15 juta didepanku ini?

"Dia benar-benar memberiku uang…" begitu takjubnya diriku saat membuka sebuah amplop coklat yang penuh dengan uang tunai. 10 lembar seratus ribu yen tersusun rapi disebuah kertas yang menyatukan mereka, dan itu berjumlah 15 gepok? Butuh beberapa tahun untuk bisa mengumpulkan uang sejumlah ini. Dan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo dengan santai memberikannya kepadaku hanya karena dia berhasil mencium bibirku.

"Jika aku tidur dengannya," aku mulai menimang-nimang berapa yang akan kudapatkan. "Apa dia akan bayar 50 juta?"

"Kau gila!" suara Orihime membahana di sebuah cafe tempat kami biasa bertemu. "Masih mending dengan sebuah ciuman saja kau sudah dapat uang. Biasanya yah, kalau hanya sekedar ciuman saja itu gratis, tahu!" serunya menceramahiku.

Aku mengacak rambutku bosan. Dia pikir dia sedang berada dimana? Teriak-teriak sambil mengumbar-umbar obrolan yang membuatku malu begini.

"Aku belum pernah dicium siapapun tahu! Dan lagi, dia yang menawarkan," kataku membela diri.

"Yah… Ichigo-kun orangnya baik sih," Orihime memainkan sedotan dari orange juice pesanannya.

"Naa, Orihime," aku harus bertanya tentang masalah ini. "Apa bisa aku bertahan tanpa harus melakukan seks dengannya?"

"Mana mungkin!"

"Dia bisa puas menciumiku kapan saja dan aku akan melayaninya tanpa perlu bercinta, bagaimana?"

"Masih banyak wanita lain yang lebih mau bersama dengannya, Rukia-chan. Kalau memang kau tidak mau melakukannya, tidak usah bertemu dengannya lagi daripada kau sendiri yang repot." saran Orihime sedikit tidak membuatku lega. Aku masih membutuhkan Kurosaki Ichigo. Karena aku masih butuh uangnya!

"Aku masih butuh uangnya makanya tidak bisa, Orihime," kusandarkan tubuh mungilku kesofa yang begitu empuk. Sesekali melirik kearah luar, menunggu kedatangan salah seorang sahabatku, Rangiku. Karena wanita itu lebih mahir tentang pekerjaan semacam ini.

"Tapi, kalau sebanyak itu aku rasa mustahil dalam waktu singkat,"

"Tapi, aku bisa mendapatkan 15 juta dalam waktu sehari, kok. Hanya kesedar ciuman saja aku dapat uang sebanyak ini!" seruku tidak mau kalah.

"Ichigo itu tidak pelit kalau soal uang, asal kau setia dengannya,"

Kepalaku menoleh kearah suara yang ikut perbincanganku dengan Orihime. Rangiku telah duduk di salah satu bangku yang kosong.

"Kau pasang tarif berapa untuk melepas keperawananmu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Rangiku langsung.

"50 juta…" jawabku sedikit ragu. Apalagi karena tadi Orihime bilang mustahil.

"Hmmm…" Rangiku berpikir sejenak. "Ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

Orihime langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan Rangiku. Dan aku hanya bisa manyun karena aku merasa tidak ada yang salah.

"Aku masih perawan dan pantas mendapat harga yang mahal," ucapku yakin.

"Asal kau tahu, 30 juta itu sudah paling mahal untuk harga perawan. Ini lagi mau 50 juta," Rangiku terkekeh geli. Aku tahu kalau dia lebih berpengalaman di dalam bisnis ini. Tapi masa tidak ada kesempatan sih?

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" aku masih yakin dengan pendirianku.

"Eh, tapi," Orihime teringat sesuatu, "saat pertama kali aku tidur dengan Ichigo-kun, dia membayarku 15 juta." ucapnya mengingat-ingat. "Kau dapat berapa, Rangiku?"

"10 juta," jawab Rangiku singkat. "Dan itu bukan harga yang wajar untuk ukuran kita berdua. Aku sudah sering tidur dengan pria lain," ucap Rangiku.

"Dan keperawananku sudah diambil oleh Ishida-kun," sambung Orihime.

Aku sweatdrops. "Apa kalian sudah tidak punya harga diri?"

"Saat uang mulai berbicara, manusia tidak akan ingat tentang harga diri. Kau harus ingat itu, Rukia-chan!"

Aku terdiam mendengar Rangiku bicara. Memang benar sih, dijaman serba susah ini, uang adalah segalanya. Begitu juga denganku, saat aku memutuskan untuk menemui Kurosaki Ichigo, aku sudah mengubur harga diriku. Berarti untuk apa aku menyerah jika sudah terlanjur melangkah maju?

"Haaaa… menyebalkan!" aku hanya bisa menggerutu.

"Tenang saja, Rukia-chan," Orihime meyakinkanku. "Ichigo-kun berpengalaman diatas ranjang, kok. Untuk kepuasan, aku berani jamin kau pasti ketagihan!" sambungnya dengan tersipu.

"Aku setuju, Hime~" sahut Rangiku setuju.

"Aaaahhh! Aku tidak mau dengar hal itu dari kalian!"

Kurasakan getaran dari dalam kantung celanaku. Kuraih ponsel flipku dan melihat sebuah panggilan datang. Hm? Aku tidak kenal nomor ini. "Halo?" Kucoba untuk mengangkatnya.

"Apa aku bicara dengan Kuchiki Rukia-san?" sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suara ini.

"Ya, siapa ini?" tanyaku masih bingung.

"Abarai Renji. Aku pengawal Kurosaki-sama," ah! Aku ingat!

"Ah, iya!" wajahku tersirat kepanikan. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, Abarai-san?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kurosaki-sama memerintahkanku untuk menjemputmu." jelas sang bodyguard berkepala nanas itu.

"Hah? Dimana kau sekarang?" batinku tidak enak. Pasti sekarang suara diseberang telpon ini sebentar lagi akan masuk menghampiri tempatku.

"Aku masuk kedalam,"

Dan benar saja, setelah ponselku kututup, sosok Renji telah hadir menghampiri meja kami. Orihime dan Rangiku hanya mengikuti arah pandanganku yang masih takjub. Kenapa cepat sekali?

"Are, Abarai-kun~ hisashiburi~!" sapa Rangiku. Orihime juga tersenyum.

Ah, iya. Mereka ini kan 'mantan' Kurosaki Ichigo. Pasti kenal.

Renji hanya membungkuk hormat kearah Rangiku dan Orihime. Arah tatapan langsung kearahku, menjelaskan tujuannya kemari.

"Kurosaki-sama memintaku untuk menjemputmu, Kuchiki Rukia-san," jelas Renji sekali lagi.

Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. Seenaknya saja dia menyuruhku tanpa tahu aku setuju atau tidak. Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku langsung setuju!

"Kenapa bukan tuanmu yang datang sendiri kemari?" tanyaku sedikit jutek.

"Kurosaki-sama masih mengadiri rapat penting. Makanya dia menyuruhku kemari,"

Sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kalau aku menolaknya, mungkin saja kesempatanku untuk mendapatkan uang lebih sirna saat ini juga. Jadi mau tidak mau aku harus ikut.

"Bisakah kau menungguku diluar? Aku masih ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan teman-temanku," pintaku kemudian.

Terlihat Renji membungkuk patuh lalu meninggalkan meja kami. Aku hanya bisa mendesah berat. Mungkin saja malam ini keperawananku akan hilang. Who knows?

"Berjuanglah, Rukia-chan!" Orihime menyemangatiku.

"Kau tenang saja, Ichigo tidak akan memaksamu jika kau belum siap. Yang penting jangan sampai buat dia bosan kepadamu, oke?" baru kali ini aku mendengarkan saran dari Rangiku. Sepertinya nanti akan berguna.

Aku bangkit dari sofa dengan berat. Langkah kakiku berjalan lunglai ketika sudah berpamitan dengan kedua sahabatku. _Well, now or never_! Kesempatan tidak akan datang dua kali!

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Aku skip saja perjalananku dengan pengawal pribadi Kurosaki Ichigo ini. Sebelum mengantarku ke istana Kurosaki, Renji mengajakku ke sebuah butik ternama disebuah mall Karakura. Ternyata dia juga mendapat perintah dari Kurosaki Ichigo untuk mempermakku menjadi 'gadis yang lebih baik'. Setelah mendapatkan mini dress putih berkain sutra yang begitu lembut, kini disinilah aku berada. Sebuah rumah megah yang tadi siang baru aku datangi.<p>

Renji kembali mengantarku ke sebuah tempat tapi bukan tempat pertama kali yang kudatangi. Lorong-lorongnya lebih panjang dan lebih luas. Kulihat banyak sekali barang antik yang terpajang rapi disetiap sudut ruangannya. Aku penasaran siapa yang tinggal dirumah menyeramkan seperti ini?

"Abarai-san, siapa saja yang tinggal disini?" daripada penasaran lebih baik aku tanya saja.

"Saat ini hanya Kurosaki-sama saja yang tinggal disini bersama dengan para pelayan," jawabnya.

Hah? Rumah sebesar ini hanya dia yang tinggali?

"Bagaimana dengan keluarganya yang lain?"

"Kurosaki Isshin-sama dengan Masaki-sama saat ini tinggal di Amerika begitu juga dengan kedua adik kembarnya,"

Hooo… pantas saja dia anak orang kaya. Amerika itu kan negara yang sangat maju. Yah, sudahlah.

.

_**Akhirnya…**_

.

Sampailah aku disebuah ruangan yang memaparkan meja makan yang begitu panjang. Aku merasa seperti sedang makan dengan Harry Potter, megah sekali.

"Silakan anda tunggu disini,"

Dan Renji pun meninggalkanku sendiri diruangan luas ini. Jadi aku harus menunggu Kurosaki Ichigo disini? Rasanya bosan juga kalau hanya diam. Kuedarkan pandanganku dan menghampiri jendela besar dengan keindahan langit malam. Bulan yang terpantul bersinar begitu bulat. Lagi-lagi pikiranku menerawang jauh, bisakah aku mendapatkan 50 juta malam ini?

"Dress yang indah sekali, Kuchiki-san," sebuah suara menyapaku dari belakang.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kurosaki Ichigo tengah tersenyum hangat menyambutku. Dan kini jarak diantara kami begitu dekat dan mungkin lebih dekat dari sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya.

Tangannya kembali menjamah wajahku. Jemarinya membelai pipi mungilku dengan lembut. Perlahan turun menuju bibirku yang masih terkatup rapat. Sekali lagi, amber miliknya tersenyum hangat menatapku. Tatapannya sanggup membekukanku.

"Boleh aku menciummu?" bisiknya pelan.

"Apa kau selalu meminta izin jika ingin menyentuh sesuatu, Kurosaki-san?" tanyaku.

Dia tertawa pelan karena pertanyaanku. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bersikap tidak sopan dengan wanita yang baru saja menjadi 'pacar'ku." Jawabnya pelan. Kurasakan Ichigo mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih rapat ketubuhku. Aku sudah bertekad untuk melakukan ini, tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku meskipun mungkin saja setelah ini berakhir aku akan menyesali hal yang kulakukan.

"Benarkah? Kau boleh kok bertindak semaumu. Itukan resiko yang harus aku terima karena sudah jadi 'pacar'mu," jawabku jujur.

Lagi-lagi, hanya senyuman yang dia berikan. Lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat lembut dibibirku. Lumatan pelan yang dia berikan kucoba untuk membalasnya. Kubuka mulutku lebih supaya dia bisa menjelajahinya lebih dalam. Mungkin aku memang tidak berpengalaman dengan masalah ini tapi kalau hanya membalas adu lidahnya aku masih bisa lakukan.

Ciuman yang kami lakukan semakin lama semakin membuatnya berhasrat untuk melakukan lebih kepadaku. Aku bisa tahu karena tangan kanannya menahan kepalaku sedangkan tangan kirinya memeluk tubuhku lebih erat.

Walau pada awalnya setengah hati, aku merasa semakin lama aku menikmati permainan ini.

"Aku boleh menyentuhmu malam ini, Rukia?" bisikan Ichigo menggelitik daun telingaku. Dia masih memelukku erat tanpa melepaskanku.

"Aku dapat berapa jika jawab 'ya'?" pertanyaanku masih sama seperti tadi.

Senyuman yang tadi begitu hangat kini berubah menjadi seringaian sinis. Perubahannya seperti seekor serigala yang akan menyantap mangsanya.

Ichigo mengecup leherku pelan. "Aku akan kasih sesuai yang kau minta."

Bagaimana mungkin aku menolak setelah mendengarkan jawaban yang menggiurkan tadi?

"Aku memang masih belum berpengalaman diatas ranjang, tapi…" kubelai wajah tampannya. Memastikan dirinya bahwa dia tidak salah memilihku sebagai 'kekasih'nya.

"_I'm yours_, Kurosaki-san," bisikku mesra ditelinganya.

Bibir tipisnya kembali menjamah pipiku dan mengecupnya. "Tenang saja, aku yang akan menuntunmu,"

Ya, seperti yang dia lakukan sekarang. Menuntun tanganku untuk mengikutinya menuju kesebuah kamar yang mungkin akan dipakai untuk kami bercinta. Sebuah kamar yang terletak disamping kiri ruangan tadi. Cahaya yang dihidupkan terlihat remang. Nuansa yang disajikan memang pas untuk bercinta.

Aku masih berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungku yang berdenyut dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Semoga saja semua ini cepat berakhir tanpa harus menyakitiku luar-dalam…

.

~TBC~

.

* * *

><p>Hahaha... masih bersambung, dan entah kenapa Icchy mimisan membayangkan Ichigo disini... *tepar =))<p>

Untuk yg nunggu lemonnya, dichapter 3 baru keluar... hahaha :p *PLak!

Sekian**, REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	3. Last 3

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! Ada Lemon geje, segeje yang nulis~ =))<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 3

.

Kutatap pantulan tubuhku sendiri kearah cermin yang terpajang dikamar mandi kamar Kurosaki Ichigo. Saat ini aku seperti sedang berada di antara langit dan bumi. Aku semakin ragu apakah bisa melakukan ini atau tidak. Ayolah, Kuchiki Rukia! Banyak yang menunggu diluar sana untuk uang yang kau kumpulkan hari ini! Aku tidak takut kehilangan perawanku!

"Yosh!" Kutekadkan bulat-bulat pendirianku. Kubasuh wajahku dengan air, hitung-hitung biar aura hitam yang daritadi mengelilingi hilang. Kuikat rambut hitamku keatas, yah, siapa tahu aku lebih terlihat rapi. Akhirnya, setelah sekian kalinya kumeyakinkan diri sendiri, aku mulai beranjak menghampiri tempat Ichigo kembali. Sebelum memutar kenop pintu, aku mengecek kembali penampilanku yang sudah terbalutkan handuk kimono. Dan aku masih merasa dingin karena daerah dada dan daerah wanitaku tidak pakai apapun. Setelah sudah yakin, akhirnya aku keluar.

Ah, hatiku berdebar begitu kencang saat kulihat punggung yang mempesona itu tengah menatap pemandangan kolam renang diluar jendela. Dua jari tangannya tengah mengapit satu gelas anggur merah. Ingin rasanya aku kembali masuk ke kamar mandi tapi suara Ichigo mencegahku untuk menjalankan niat yang baru saja terlintas.

"Kemarilah, Rukia," Ichigo memberikan tangannya menunggu diriku untuk menghampirinya.

Ah, senyuman maut itu menghanyutkanku. _Stay calm_, Rukia!

Seakan tersihir oleh kata-kata Ichigo, kakiku mulai melangkah. Kuraih tangannya yang begitu besar, begitu hangat menggenggamku. Aku masih mencoba membalas senyumannya dengan canggung.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memilih kamar ini diantara ribuan kamar yang lain?" tanya Ichigo.

Aku menggeleng singkat.

"Karena dari sini pesona bulan lebih terlihat," violetku mengikuti arah pandangan hazel yang memperhatikan bulan yang tengah bersinar. Ah, memang benar. Disini bulan memang sangat terlihat jelas. Seakan-akan hanya beberapa meter lagi kita bisa menyentuh bulan. Terlihat sangat jelas sekali.

"Kau suka dengan sinar rembulan, Kurosaki-san? Padahal kau ini lebih mirip mentari karena rambutmu yang orange itu," aku tertawa. Rambutnya memang sangat nyentrik, rasanya tidak percaya bahwa dirinya sudah berumur 30 tahun dengan penampilannya sekarang.

Ichigo tertawa geli. "Haha… kau punya selera humor yang baik, Rukia."

Dia menarik tanganku supaya lebih mendekat kearahnya. Kedua pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Aku membatu seakan terhisap oleh pantulan kemilaunya.

"_Shall we?"_

Sebuah isyarat singkat yang dilayangkan bersamaan dengan sebuah usapan pelan yang membelai pipiku. Begitu lembut. Jika aku menolak, mungkinkah dia akan berhenti?

Tangannya turun membelai leherku. Dia memang berpengalaman, buktinya dia bisa tahu daerah yang bisa membuatku terangsang. Sengatan listrik seakan mengucur disekujur tubuhku. Hanya karena usapan pelannya seakan memberikan kehangatan.

Ichigo tahu tubuhku sedang bergetar. Dia memahaminya dengan tersenyum lalu menawarkan segelas anggur merah yang masih mengapit setia di kedua jarinya. "Kau mau? Ini bisa menenangkanmu."

Aku langsung meneguknya, semoga saja ini bisa membuatku tenang. Kuteguk satu gelas wine merah itu sampai habis. Aku sampai tidak peduli bagaimana rupaku saat meminum ramuan yang menghanyutkan itu. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa sisa dari wine-nya menetes di celah bibirku.

Kilatan cahaya bintang yang bersinar menemani kegiatan Ichigo yang tengah menjilati sisa wine itu dengan begitu lahapnya. Perlahan jilatan lembut itu menyuruhku untuk membuka mulut, membiarkannya untuk merasakan lebih.

Dan aku sepertinya sudah terpengaruh efek anggur merah itu. Arah lidahku berjalan sesuai yang dia perintahkan. Pelan tapi pasti, lumatan-lumatan ini mengantarku semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Kami pun terlelap dalam panasnya cumbu yang saling bertaut. Nafas yang terdengar semakin menderu mulai meminta untuk diberikan udara menghentikan pertarungan kami.

"Fuuhhh…" secara refleks aku mendesah panjang. Mengumpulkan semua oksigen dengan mukanya yang terbilang sudah menjadi abstrak.

Ichigo menarik tanganku. Dia mengajakku untuk duduk diatas ranjang masih rapi dengan balutan sprei putih bersih. Kakiku terhenti saat tangannya sudah tidak menarikku. Dia duduk diatas ranjang dan kembali menoleh kearahku, tersenyum mengajakku.

"Santai saja," Ichigo berusaha menenangkanku. "Pertama mungkin akan sakit. Tapi setelah itu kau akan baik-baik saja,"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah disampingnya, "aku tahu…"

Senyuman hangat itu sedikit menenangkanku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak berpikir apa-apa saat Ichigo mulai menidurkan tubuhku dan menindihnya pelan. Sepertinya dia akan memulai permainannya. Kututup rapat kedua violetku, mencoba merasakan apa yang dia berikan untukku.

Pertama, Ichigo pasti akan mengecup mesra bibirku, bermain didalamnya.

Kedua, tangannya mulai membuka tali kimono yang kupakai, pasti tubuhku sudah terlihat olehnya.

Ketiga, bibirnya pindah kearah leherku, menghisap dan mengigit pelan seirama dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah mulai memijit pelan kedua bukit kembarku. Ahhh… sensasi ini membuatku melayang.

"Hmmmmhhpp…" aku mengerang pelan saat salah satu tangan Ichigo entah sejak kapan sudah berpindah kedaerah wanitaku.

Jemari tangannya mulai mencoba memasuki lubang sempit yang masih belum siap itu. Dia memasukkannya secara perlahan, namun saat dinding yang belum terbiasa dimasuki sesuatu itu mulai memasang alarm di otakku. Aku mengejang hebat saat Ichigo memaksa dua jari lainnya ikut masuk kedalam sana.

"Sa-kit…" jeritku tertahan.

Aku masih berusaha untuk tidak panik. Tapi rasa sakit yang kurasakan membuat pertahanan dari dalam tubuhku memberontak. Tidak! Rasanya sakit sekali!

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat melihatku kesakitan.

"Maaf, aku menyakitimu," dia berusaha menenangkanku dengan kecupan singkat dikeningku. "Lebih baik aku langsung saja, ini akan lebih sakit dari dua jariku, Rukia,"

Aku tahu maksud ucapannya. Sesuatu yang besar dan yang pasti lebih sakit 5 kali lipat dari kedua jari kecil itu pasti miliknya yang sudah mengeras. Dan benar saja, saat kuberanikan diri untuk melirik kearahnya, Ichigo sudah tidak terbalut satu kain pun.

Kedua kakiku sudah terbuka. Cahaya bulan yang menyusup masuk dari jendela luar seakan membantu penglihatan di kamar yang redup tersebut. Pandanganku tidak mau teralihkan dari tindakan Ichigo yang tengah mempersiapkan kejantanannya memasuki lubangku.

Saat Ichigo mulai menggesek pelan, pandangan mataku mencari-cari alasan untuk tenang. Pikiran kosong yang sengaja kusiapkan tadi sekarang dimasukin oleh rasa takut yang luar biasa. Bayangan-bayangan yang selalu menghantuiku perlahan kembali muncul. Ibu…

_**~ flashback ~**_

Ibu, apa yang kulakukan ini benar?

"_Lihat, Rukia! Ibu membelikan baju untukmu! Kau pasti pantas memakai ini~!"_

Ibu, apakah aku melakukan semua ini?

"_Maaf yah, Rukia. Rasanya Ibu tidak bisa membahagiakanmu karena penyakit ini…"_

Asal Ibu disampingku, itu sudah cukup…

"_Ayahmu mempunyai hutang kepada kami! Kau tahu jaminan apa yang dia berikan? Itu adalah kau, Rukia-chan~"_

Aku tidak ingin menjadi budak mereka! Seumur hidupku, aku lebih baik merendahkan diriku didepan Ichigo daripada harus menjadi pelacur mereka! Tidak akan!

"_Maafkan aku, Rukia…"_

_**~ flashback ~ end **_

Aku teringat akan masa lalu. Sebuah suara yang dulu selalu menyuruhku untuk menjalani kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan tidak ada yang lebih baik selain melakukan ini!

Ketakutan yang tadi sempat menggerogotiku kini mulai kutepis dengan keyakinan yang ada dalam diriku. Aku harus hidup dalam kemewahan, tidak peduli walau hasil yang kudapatkan dengan cara kotor sekalipun. Aku harus melakukan ini semua demi diriku sendiri!

"Ichi-go…" kuberanikan diri untuk menyebut namanya, "bolehkah kupanggil begitu?" tanyaku.

Dia hanya mendekapku erat, sesekali mengecup pipiku lembut. "Tentu saja,"

Kami berdua saling mendekap begitu erat. Ichigo mencoba memasukkan miliknya dengan posisi kami yang seperti ini. Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, berharap rasa sakitnya akan hilang. Dan saat ujung miliknya mulai menghantam dinding yang sempit itu, lagi-lagi aku menjerit.

"AHHH!" aku tidak akan berbohong, rasanya sakit sekali. Dan semakin sakit saat Ichigo mencoba memaksa lebih masuk lagi. Dia sengaja melakukan itu supaya sakitnya cepat hilang.

Kucengkram kuat lehernya. Aku menutup rapat-rapat kedua mataku, tanpa sadar bulir-bulir air mata terjatuh pelan dari violetku. Aku masih menahan sakit. Dan saat akhirnya penyiksaan ini sudah berakhir karena pertahananku akhirnya berhasil ditembus oleh Ichigo.

Ah, dengan ini aku sangat yakin sudah tidak perawan lagi…

"Huff…" aku mencoba mengatur nafasku yang sempat tercekik.

Deyutan pelan dari dalam lubangku memijit milik Ichigo didalam. Dia masih tidak melakukan apa-apa, mungkin supaya aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Ichigo pelan.

Aku hanya menggeleng.

"Boleh kugerakkan?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku hanya menggangguk lemah. Pasrah dengan apa yang akan menimpaku nanti.

Perlahan… Ichigo mulai menariknya dan memasukkannya lagi. Begitu terus, sampai merubah rasa sakit yang kuderita menjadi kenikmatan yang tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya.

Inikah yang namanya… seks?

Terbukti dari tubuhku yang melebur bersama dengan tubuhnya. Desahanku yang meluncur begitu seirama dengan hentakan miliknya. Dan ketika aku mulai merasakan kesenangan yang begitu menyiksaku, rasanya aku ingin laju yang dihujamkan dipercepat.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia…" Ichigo begitu menikmati permainannya. Aku sendiri pun hanya fokus untuk menikmatinya, "sebut namaku, Rukia." pintanya sambil mejilati wajahku.

"I-chi-AH!"

Desahanku semakin menjadi saat gerakan Ichigo berubah jadi liar. Ahhh, tangannya memaksaku untuk bergerak sesuai iramanya. Dan kami terbuai dalam kenikmatan ini. Dan saat aku hampir merasakan klimaks, Ichigo mendesis pelan. Kami berdua menjerit tertahan saat Ichigo mulai melepaskan miliknya dan langsung dihadapkan kewajahku.

"Akkhhh… Rukia~"

Aku tahu apa maksudnya, kuraih miliknya dan langsung kumasukkan ke dalam mulutku. Ichigo tengah mengeluarkan semua sarinya dimulutku. Aku mencoba meneguk pelan sari yang punya rasa aneh itu.

"Ugh," aku mengerutkan keningku. Ini pengalaman pertama kali bagiku mencicipi rasa sperma.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ichigo menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh kami berdua, "masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. "Pertamanya memang sakit, tapi kebelakangnya tidak," jawabku jujur.

Ichigo tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Dia menarikku pelan supaya bisa dia peluk.

"Kau tidak menyesal, Rukia?"

Aku masih belum menjawab. Menunggu Ichigo untuk menjelaskan pertanyaannya lebih.

"Kau tidak menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini denganku?"

Aku memutar pandanganku. Kuperhatikan lebih seksama tubuh mungil yang tadi baru terjamah tangan lain. Aku kembali berpikir. "Menyesal atau tidak, semuanya sudah terjadi," jawabku terjadi.

Ichigo tersenyum singkat lalu mengacak rambut hitamku pelan. "Kau benar,"

Kini pria tampan disebelahku tengah terlelap. Tangannya menjagaku supaya aku juga istirahat namun kedua mataku masih tidak mau mengatup. Pertanyaan dari Ichigo tadi kembali terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku. Apakah mungkin suatu saat aku akan menyesal karena sudah melakukan ini semua? Apakah mungkin hubungan kami tetap akan seperti ini ataukah berakhir di ujung jalan?

Yah… aku tidak tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaanku tadi. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk ikut terlelap.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Author P.O.V<p>

.

Mentari pagi kini menyilaukan ruangan kamar Ichigo. Rukia masih berada didalam dunia mimpinya namun kini dia tidak lagi berada didalam dekapan Ichigo karena pria itu tengah sibuk merapikan dirinya. Setelan kemeja putih dan celana bahan yang rapi sudah bertengger manis menutupi tubuh bidangnya. Rambut orange yang memang sangat nyentrik itu telah disisir rapi. Kini Ichigo tengah sibuk bergulat dengan dasi yang daritadi dia coba pasang. Ichigo memang lemah memakai dasi, makanya untuk yang satu ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama.

Akhirnya Ichigo menyelesaikan dasinya, kini penampilan tinggal disempurnakan dengan jas hitam yang rapi. Setelah mengecek penampilannya, dia kembali melihat kearah atas ranjang. Mengamati sosok mungil yang masih terbuai dalam kenyamanan ranjang empuk. Sesaat, senyuman tipis tersungging diwajahnya. Rukia, gadis yang menarik baginya.

Sebelum keluar, Ichigo menghampiri tempat Rukia, membelai rambut wanita barunya dan mengecupnya pelan. Kemudian Ichigo menghilang dari balik pintu.

.

_**Diluar…**_

.

Renji tengah menunggu ditengah lorong yang menghubungkan kamar Ichigo yang tadi dipakainya bercinta dengan Rukia. Saat Ichigo sudah keluar dari pintu tersebut barulah Renji menghampiri majikannya.

"Maafkan aku, Kurosaki-sama," ucap Renji menyesal, "ternyata Ichimaru-sama meminta untuk bertemu dengan Anda hari ini jam 9 dan dia tidak mau menunda lagi." sambungnya menjelaskan.

Sesaat Ichigo mendecak kesal. "Cih! Si rubah brengsek itu! Berani-beraninya dia mengatur jadwalku," sungutnya sedikit geram.

"Jam 1 siang nanti anda harus menghadiri rapat dengan Ukitake-sama tentang masalah harga saham yang sedang menurun," jelas Renji lagi mengulang jadwal Ichigo hari ini.

Renji merupakan pengawal pribadi sekaligus manager yang bertugas untuk mengingatkan Ichigo tentang kegiatannya bekerja. Karena kalau mau jujur, Ichigo paling malas kalau harus disuruh datang menghadiri rapat, bertemu dengan orang-orang, dan tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. Sebuah topeng yang memang sudah tercipta dan melekat dengan imagenya. Kurosaki Ichigo, pewaris tahta Kurosaki Company yang menguasai peran penting dalam pergolakan Jepang sekaligus wakil langsung dari Kurosaki Isshin yang tengah mengurusi kerjasama perusahaan mereka dengan pemerintah Amerika.

Uang bukan hal yang sulit didapatkan darinya. Kekayaan, harta, kemewahan, bahkan sampai wanita pun bisa Ichigo dapatkan. Ya, karena pria itu mempunyai segalanya. Bahkan cinta dari 3 wanita sekaligus.

"Ohayou, Ichigo~" sebuah sapaan manis memalingkan pandangan Ichigo dan juga Renji. Seorang wanita cantik tengah menyapanya. Balutan gaun hijau muda selaras dengan rambut panjangnya yang tergerai bergelombang panjang. Tosca yang memantul terlihat cantik di pantulan hazel Ichigo.

Wanita itu menghampiri Ichigo dan langsung memeluknya mesra. "Sudah mau berangkat?"

"Ohayou, Neil," sapa Ichigo sambil mengecup pipi wanita bernama Neil. "Aku harus bertemu dengan Gin pagi ini," sambugnya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin kau menemaniku~" rengek Neil manja.

"Maaf, hari ini aku benar-benar sangat sibuk sampai nanti malam. Kau bisa meminta Nnoitora mengantarmu," ucap Ichigo.

"Tidak usah, aku akan mengajak Riruka saja." kata Neil akhirnya.

"Begitu?"

Ichigo mulai beranjak mengitari lorong kodidor rumahnya yang luas. Neil tengah bergalut disampingnya, mengiringi kepergiannya dengan perhatian yang lebih mesra. Karena Neil merupakan 'pacar' pertama Ichigo dan wanita yang paling lama menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo.

Saat mereka sudah berada di pintu luar. Sebuah mobil hitam yang begitu mewah tengah menunggu Ichigo untuk dinaiki. Sang supir, Iba Tetsuzaemon, tengah membukakan pintu untuk pria berambut jeruk itu. Sebelum naik, Ichigo berpamitan kepada Neil.

"Aku pergi dulu, Neil. Nanti hati-hati ya," pesannya singkat.

"Itterasshai, Ichigo~" Neil mengecup mesra bibir Ichigo lalu melambaikan tangannya mengantarkan kepergian mobil hitam tersebut.

Renji tidak ikut dengan Ichigo, karena sebelumnya Ichigo sudah berpesan kepadanya untuk mengantarkan Rukia pulang jika dia sudah bangun.

"Nee, nee, Renji," Neil menoleh kearah Renji. "Aku dengar Ichigo sudah dapat 'pacar' lagi. Orangnya seperti apa?" tanyanya.

Dia dengar berita ini dari Riruka, 'pacar' kedua Ichigo, sekaligus orang yang sering tahu tentang kabar tentang 'pacar-pacar' Ichigo yang lain. Sebenarnya sih, waktu itu, saat Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya, Riruka tidak sengaja melihat mereka. Makanya dia bisa menebak kalau gadis itu akan menjadi wanita Ichigo.

"Anda bisa bertemu dengannya nanti, Neil-sama." jawab Renji singkat. "Kalau begitu aku permisi," Renji membungkuk hormat dan berlalu meninggalkan Neil seorang diri yang masih berpose mikir.

"Hmmm… aku penasaran, seperti apa sosok Kuchiki Rukia~" siulan pelan mengiringi langkahnya kembali masuk.

Kediaman Kurosaki pagi itu. Tanpa disadari Rukia, sepertinya dia harus berhadapan dengan wanita-wanita lain yang berkedudukan sama dengannya…

.

~ TBC ~

.

* * *

><p>Wahahahaha... Tau deh... bingung aye mau jelasin chapter ini...<p>

Icchy kelaperan tingkat tinggi... n chapter 3 ini dirombak total gara2 ada LEMONNYA!

Aslinya cerita dilaptop tuh rate T, karena disini berubah jadi Rate M, apa boleh buat deh...

Ga mau kasih yang HOT, Icchy bosen makanya ganti jadi COLD *geje =))

Ya sudahlah, Icchy ga tenang pas bikin lemonnya gara2 disamping yg duduk tuh cowok, n sering ngelirik kearah laptop *lagi diperpus kampus* =))

Maafkan Icchy karena ga sempet balas review kalian~ ~

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	4. Last 4

Selamat malam semuanya~

Well, Icchy ga banyak cingcong deh,

Karena ini ngebut buatnya dan publish... *sembunyi2 dibalik kerja =))

Icchy masih belum bisa balas review dari kalian... ^^a

But, someday I will *gatau kapan Plak!

Last word, Enjoy my story n jgn lupa direview setelah itu

Doumo~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 4

.

Aku menguap lebar karena jam tidurku kurang. Orihime dan Rangiku lagi-lagi sudah duduk tenang sambil menunggu diriku membuka mulut. Saat ini kami bertiga tengah berada di cafe yang sama. Tadi pagi setelah aku terbangun dari pergulatan malam kemarin, aku langsung beranjak dari sana tanpa peduli Renji yang sedikit kelabakan mencariku. Aku bergegas pulang tanpa pamit atau memberikan kabar. Karena setelah Ichigo pergi, yang kupikirkan adalah harus kabur secepatnya.

"Jadi," Rangiku tengah berbinar-binar dengan tatapan mesumnya. "Bagaimana rasanya?"

Rasanya aku malas menjawab pertanyaan konyol itu.

"Aku jamin Rukia-chan pasti ketagihan, Rangiku!" seru Orihime yakin.

"Aku masih menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya, Orihime!" sambung Rangiku masih menunggu jawaban pasti dari mulutku.

Tatapan yang menyilaukan itu sekarang tambah dua. Orihime kini juga menatapku dengan pandangan yang sama. Membuatku mendesah pelan.

"Kalian kan sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya…" gumamku pelan.

"Kami kan belum tahu menurut pendapatmu, Rukia-chan~" sahut Rangiku masih nyengir.

Ah, sial! Aku terpaksa menjawab ini, merepotkan!

"Yah, lumayan…" jawabku malas.

"Lumayan?" Rangiku tidak puas dengan jawabanku. "Lumayan enak apa menyakitkan?"

"Menyakitkan!"

"Bwahahaha! Dasar gadis polos~" aku heran kenapa Rangiku malah tertawa dengan ucapanku.

"Hahaha… aku yakin pasti setelah itu kau merasakan enak. Benar kan, Rukia-chan?" tebak Orihime.

"Yaaa…" aku tidak menolak juga sih. Rasanya memang sanggup menghanyutkanku. Apalagi, permainan yang Ichigo berikan kemarin malam rasanya… menyenangkan?

Blush! Semburat merah muncul sempurna di kedua pipiku. Kenapa aku jadi salting kalau ingat kejadian kemarin, yah? Ah, sensasi ini menyesatkanku!

"Kalian membuatku berpikir macam-macam, Rangiku, Orihime," aku protes kepada mereka. Sebenarnya hal ini sengaja kulakukan untuk memalingkan perhatian mereka, sih.

"Sudahlah, Rukia-chan! Kami mengerti, kok. Rasanya memang menyenangkan~" Rangiku masih nyengir.

"Ya, ya, ya! Rasanya memang enak!" ucapku akhirnya. "Kalian puas?"

Kalian tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelah mendengar jawabanku? Hanya cengengasan tidak jelas! Bikin orang makin sebal saja!

"Ng?"

Kurasakan getaran ponselku di kantung celana. Kuraih dan kulihat siapa yang menelponku. Hm? Lagi-lagi nomor yang tidak kukenal. Ah, paling-paling Renji atau mungkin pengawal Ichigo yang lain.

"Halo?" seperti biasa, aku akan menjawab singkat.

"Rukia?"

Deg! Suara ini… "ada apa?" wajahku yang tadi terlihat bosan kini berubah menjadi serius. Mana mungkin aku tidak ingat suara ini, suara yang meninggalkan banyak masalah dipundakku.

"Dimana kau sekarang? Aku menunggumu di apartemen," apa?

"Kau ada disana?" secepat kilat aku langsung bangkit dari sofa. Orihime dan Rangiku sampai bingung dengan reaksiku. "Aku segera kesana! Tunggu aku atau kau akan menyesal!" ancamku dengan segera bergegas kembali keapartemenku yang berada di pinggiran Karakura.

"Rukia-chan, mau kemana kau?" cegah Rangiku yang masih heran. Orihime hanya mengamati langkahku.

"Maaf, aku pulang duluan!"

Aku hanya melambaikan tangan tanpa menoleh kearah mereka.

.

_**Sesampainya di apartemen…**_

.

Derap langkah kaki yang berlari terburu-buru saat kuarungi anak tangga. Rasanya aku ingin sampai secepat mungkin kalau tidak orang itu pasti bakal langsung menghilang.

BRAK!

Dengan kasar kubuka pintu apartemenku. Orang itu masih menungguku, rasanya raut wajahnya tidak berubah sejak 2 tahun dia meninggalkanku dengan Ibu disini. Ah tidak tidak, jika kuperhatikan lebih seksama lagi. Dia sudah lebih kurus sekarang, dan wajahnya terlihat lebih lusuh, sepertinya hidupnya susah diluar sana. Mana aku tahu bagaimana dia hidup, aku saja sendiri sulit.

"Ada perlu apa kemari," tanyaku langsung, masih jutek. "Ayah?"

"Aku senang kau masih ingat untuk memanggilku 'Ayah', Rukia."

Dia, Kuchiki Byakuya, Ayahku yang kabur 2 tahun lalu dari kejaran para rentenir karena berhutang sebesar 500 juta yen, kini tengah berdiri di depanku. Tersenyum penuh arti kepadaku, walaupun mata abu-abunya tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah karena sudah melibatkan masalahnya kepadaku.

"Basa-basi bukan sifatmu, Ayah," aku tahu, dia kemari pasti ada maksud lain lebih dari sekedar hanya menemuiku. "Ada perlu apa?" aku mengulang pertanyaan pertamaku.

"Ayah butuh uang, Rukia." nice! Benar kan kalau dia butuh uang.

"Cih, sudah kuduga," aku mendengus pelan, sudah terbiasa. "Butuh berapa?"

"2 juta,"

Aku malas kalau disuruh tanya untuk apa uang itu, apa yang akan Ayah lakukan dengan uang itu, jika kuberikan apa Ayah tidak akan pergi lagi dan sebagainya.

Dengan malas aku menuju kamarku, menuju laci tempat kumenyimpan uang 15 juta yang masih utuh diamplop coklat itu.

"Tunggu disini," pintaku pada Ayah. Aku tidak berharap dia mengikutiku.

Setelah keluar aku langsung menaruh uang 2 juta tunai di meja.

"Ambil ini dan jangan pernah menapakkan kaki lagi disini!" usirku kejam. Ya! Aku sudah berusaha bersikap tenang sedaritadi. Namun hal itu memaksa keluar saat ternyata tujuan Ayah adalah ingin mendapatkan uang. Persetan dengannya dan uang itu! Aku pasti yakin uang 2 juta tidak akan cukup baginya. Dengan desahan berat aku kembali melempar 13 juta sisanya.

"Kalau uang itu belum cukup untuk mengusirmu, ambil semuanya!"

Kupalingkan mukaku kesebelah arah. Bahkan aku sudah tidak sanggup untuk melihat mukanya lagi.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…"

Ini dia yang paling kubenci. Aku benci karena tidak bisa sungguh-sungguh membencinya. Mana bisa aku benci padanya, dia yang telah menciptakan aku bersama dengan Ibu. Tapi karena dia adalah Ayahku, yang selalu memberikanku alasan untuk lebih membencinya.

Ayah mengambil semua uang 15 juta itu. Dan langsung meninggalkan ruangan atas perintahku. Tanpa bersuara lagi, hanya kata maaf yang lagi-lagi terdengar olehku. Kapan si tua bangka itu sadar?

"Haaaa… dan aku miskin lagi,"

Aku hanya bisa tiduran dilantai. Agak menyesal juga karena emosi tadi. Sigh…

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author P.O.V**

.

Sebuah mobil hitam mewah terparkir rapi didepan kediaman Kurosaki Ichigo. Pria itu terlihat lelah dengan kesehariannya bekerja. Bertemu dengan orang-orang, menghadiri rapat, atau sekedar bilang setuju untuk suatu kontrak. Benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kurosaki-sama," sambut Renji seperti biasa di depan pintu. Lalu menunggu Ichigo mengucapkan sesuatu.

Ichigo hanya berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah mandi, bersihkan dirinya dari rasa lelah, dan istirahat bersama dengan seseorang, ya seseorang. Siapa saja boleh. Dengan Neil, Riruka, atau Rukia.

Rukia…? Ngomong-ngomong soal Rukia, sedang apa si mungil saat ini?

"Renji," panggil Ichigo. Renji segera menghampiri Ichigo. "Kau sudah memberikannya kepada Rukia?" tanyanya. Mencari tahu apakah pemberiannya yang dititipkan pada Renji tadi pagi sampai ditangan Rukia atau tidak.

"Itu," Renji kembali membungkuk. "Saat aku menghampiri kamarnya, Rukia-sama sudah tidak ada," jelasnya.

"Hooo…"

Sebuah pikiran sekilas terlintas di benak Ichigo. Senyumannya tersirat bahwa dia merencanakan sesuatu dari hasil pemikirannya itu. Dengan cepat dia buka jas hitamnya yang masih terkancing rapi.

"Ambil ini, Renji," Ichigo melemparnya kearah Renji dan menangkapnya. Setelah itu satu persatu kancing yang mengapit di kedua lengannya dibuka dan digulung sampai setengah lengan. Dasi hitam yang masih mengalung di leher Ichigo dilepas dan membiarkan kaos putih didalam kemeja tersebut terlihat setengah.

Dengan ini, Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk kembali pergi tapi bukan untuk tujuan kerja.

"Kurosaki-sama?" Renji masih bingung dengan tindakan majikannya.

"Ayolah Renji~ kau tidak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kurosaki-sama' saat kita sedang berdua seperti ini. Kau kuangkat jadi asisten pribadiku bukan untuk memanggilku seperti itu!"

Ya! Sebenarnya Ichigo dan Renji adalah teman semasa SMA. Setelah lulus, Ichigo langsung menawarkan Renji untuk bekerja dengannya.

Ya, kau tidak perlu pengalaman dalam bekerja, selama Renji mampu memenuhi semua tugas-tugasnya itu sudah cukup bagi Ichigo. Sejak saat itu, inilah Renji sekarang, yang selalu berjalan dibelakang Ichigo dan selalu mengingatkan pemuda itu tentang semua tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang Kurosaki. Namun, terlepas dari semua itu, Renji adalah sahabat sekaligus tempat mengeluh Ichigo untuk semua yang terjadi pada pekerjaannya.

"Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku, Ichigo!" Renji akhirnya mulai bersikap seperti biasa. "Mau kemana kau dengan penampilan begitu?" tanyanya heran dengan tindakan Ichigo.

Yang ditanya hanya bisa menyeringai. "Sudah lama aku tidak berpesta. Renji, tugasmu sekarang adalah beritahu Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra kalau aku akan menyewa tempat mereka malam ini. Setelah itu, sebarkan berita ini kepada yang lainnya. Kalau perlu ajak Neil dan Riruka juga,"

Belum sempat Renji menekan tombol ponselnya untuk menghubungi kedua orang yang disebutkan Ichigo. Pria jeruk itu langsung pergi menuju mobil kesayangannya yang tersimpan rapi di garasi pribadi kediaman Kurosaki. Berbagai macam jenis mobil terjejer rapi dan ini semua adalah koleksi pribadi Ichigo. Salah satu hobi disela-sela kesibukan pribadinya. Tidak hanya mobil, semua jenis motor pun terselip dengan rapi. Ichigo hanya memakai motor jika dia terlambat untuk datang ke kantor apalagi jika waktu sudah sangat mepet, Ichigo tidak segan-segan untuk menggas dan melaju kencang dengan motornya.

Tanpa perlu berpikir pakai mobil yang mana, Ichigo langsung meraih mobil yang berada paling ujung dekat pintu garasa dan merupakan mobil kesayangannya. Sebuah mercedes putih sporty. Disamping mobil ini merupakan mobil pertama yang Ichigo punya, mobil ini adalah yang paling enak untuk dibuat ngebut – menurut Ichigo – selain itu cara menghidupkan mobil ini hanya dengan menekan tombol di samping stir tanpa perlu memakai kunci, benar-benar mobil yang sangat praktis.

Mesin pun telah menyala, Ichigo sudah bersiap untuk melaju. Pintu garasi pun telah terbuka karena mendengar suara mesin mobil yang menyala – sudah disetting terbuka otomatis saat mobil menyala dan akan menutup lagi jika tidak terdengar suara mobil – meninggalkan Renji yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan orang yang ditelponnya.

"Jadi, Grimmjow," ucap Renji diponselnya. "Ichigo akan menyewa tempatmu malam ini."

Grimmjow, merupakan salah satu sahabat Ichigo dan Renji, bersama dengan Ulquiorra membuka usaha club malam yang sangat terkenal di kota Karakura bernama Espada Club. Grimmjow memang menyukai acara clubbing dan sangat suka berpesta dan ketika Ulquiorra menawarkan bisnis untuk bekerja sama yang bisa melampiaskan hasratnya, mana mungkin Grimmjow menolak?

"Sekarang mana si jeruk? Kenapa dia tidak bicara padaku?" tanya Grimmjow masih cuek.

"Sudahlah! Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Ichigo? Dia menyuruhku untuk menelponmu, pokoknya dia pasti akan sampai disana dalam waktu setengah jam." Jelas Renji lagi. Bisa gawat kalau dia tidak mendapatkan persetujuan Grimmjow.

"Baiklah! Baiklah!" ucap Grimmjow akhirnya menyerah. "Pastikan Ichigo datang malam ini."

"Deal!" Renji segera bergegas untuk menjalankan tugasnya yang kedua, menyebarkan berita ini kepada teman-teman terdekat.

**Author P.O.V End**

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Suasana kamar dimalam hari. Tidak ada yang berubah sejak terakhir kali Ayah datang kemari. Kini aku hanya merebahkan tubuhku keranjang dan menatap atap langit-langit yang tidak menarik untuk dilihat. Pikiranku kembali melayang. Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan Ichigo.

Ichigo… sedang apa dia malam ini? Apa dia mencariku? Apa dia menanyakannya kepada Renji? Aku tidak tahu, tapi kenapa aku berharap Ichigo mencariku?

"Ternyata aku butuh uang," itulah jawaban dari pertanyaanku yang terbang melayang ditengah-tengah kesadaran yang masih berserakan.

Drrrtt! Drrrtt!

Ponselku berbunyi. Saat kulihat siapa yang menghubungiku ternyata adalah nomor Ichigo, aku langsung mengangkatnya tanpa ragu.

"Ichigo?"

"Hei, Rukia," sapa Ichigo diseberang telepon.

"Hei,"

"Rukia, kenapa kau langsung pergi tanpa meninggalkan kabar kepadaku?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku harus bertemu dengan Rangiku dan Orihime," jelasku akhirnya. Aku lupa seharusnya mengabari Ichigo secepat mungkin.

"Oh iya, aku ada di depan pintu apartemenmu. Kau ada didalam kan?"

Apa? Kenapa Ichigo bisa tahu apartemenku?

Secepat kilat aku langsung menghampiri pintu depan dan benar saja, saat kubuka Ichigo tengah tersenyum kepadaku yang masih memegang handphone dalam keadaan bengong. Kenapa dia bisa ada disini? Siapa yang beritahu alamat apartemenku?

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu?" dia tertawa melihat rupaku.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanyaku heran.

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku setelah menutup ponselnya. "Kan sudah kubilang, tanpa perlu kau beritahu aku bisa tahu tentangmu, Rukia," dia mengecup keningku pelan.

Aku begitu takjub, ternyata kekuatan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo sanggup dalam hal apapun. Mata-matanya memang hebat.

"Kalau begitu, ada perlu apa, Ichigo?" aku kembali bertanya. Rasanya heran saja Ichigo yang datang kepadaku. Biasanya kan pasti Renji yang ditunjuk untuk mengantarku ke tempatnya.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan saja. Nanti malam juga sekalian ada party di Espada Club."

"Ohh…" responku singkat.

Kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah tidur dirumah dan beristirahat. Tapi kalau menolak, rasanya tidak sopan sekali. Ah iya! Mungkin saja aku akan dapat uang lagi! Baiklah, Rukia, kau harus menerima tawarannya!

"Oh iya," Ichigo merogoh kantung celananya mengeluarkan dompet hitamnya yang selalu tersimpan disaku belakang celananya. Dia mengambil sebuah kartu dan memberikannya kepada Rukia.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah meminta Renji untuk memberikan ini padamu, tapi katanya kau sudah pergi duluan," jelas Ichigo memberikan sebuah kartu untukku.

Ng, ini kan kartu ATM?

Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku, menatapnya heran.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Hadiah untukmu. Di dalamnya ada uang sejumlah 100 juta. Jangan dihabiskan, yah." Ichigo menepuk keningku dengan satu jarinya. Ah iya, ternyata dia masih belum lupa alasanku menjadi 'pacar'nya.

Aku tersenyum gembira. Aku benar-benar senang dengan hadiah istimewa ini. Bayangkan saja! Aku hanya meminta 50 juta, tapi aku dapat dua kali lipat! Aku memang tidak menyesal telah memilih pria ini.

"Arigatou," aku memeluknya. Aku benar-benar menghargai pemberiannya.

Ichigo hanya mengacak pelan rambutku. "Then, Shall we?" ucapnya lagi.

"Sure! Aku ikut kemanapun kau pergi," aku hanya bisa senyum sumringah kepadanya.

"Sebelum itu, kau harus mengganti penampilanmu. Aku ada tempat yang cocok,"

Tanpa basa-basi, Ichigo langsung menarik tanganku dan mengajakku pergi bersama untuk berbelanja. Ah, pasti deh yang namanya orang kaya, kalau mereka merasa kurang pas dengan penampilannya pasti langsung membeli baju baru. Well, aku turuti saja, sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan~

.

~ TBC ~

.

* * *

><p>Kalo mu jujur, serius deh Byakuya kgk cocok jadi orang miskin... *dihajar pake panci*<p>

Wakakakak! Maap yah, imagenya jdi ancur disini... Yah, sekali2 turun derajat lah *Plak!

Well, Rukia akan bertemu dengan Neil dan Riruka saat di club chapter depan...

Konfliknya juga baru muncul sedikit... yah, pemanasan dulu...

Kalo ada yg tidak mengerti bisa ditanya lewat review~ :D

Yang minta update cepet **KUDU WAJIB** me-review yah~ *Ditabokin* =))

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	5. Last 5

Selamat malam semuanya~

Well, ga mau nulis panjang2

Sebenarnya udah mulai dimunculin konflik tapi masih ga terlalu keliatan

Enjoy my story n jgn lupa direview setelah itu ~

Doumo~ :D

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 5

.

Bisa kalian bayangkan betapa gugupnya aku saat bertemu dengan 'pacar' Ichigo yang lain?

Ya, ternyata aku harus menyiapkan mentalku untuk ini. Saat harus di 'interogasi' oleh kedua wanita Ichigo. Dua-duanya cantik dan berkelas. Yang satu berambut hijau tosca bergelombang yang menjuntai lemas, yang satu lagi seorang wanita berambut panjang juga cuma dia menguncir ala ponytale ditutupi dengan topi bermotif bulu putih polos.

"Jadi kau Kuchiki Rukia?" ucap sang wanita berambut hijau menyapaku. "Aku Nell. Salam kenal, Rukia-chan~" sambungnya dengan tersenyum.

Ah, ternyata wanita ini lebih sopan dan ramah dibandingkan dengan wanita disampingnya. Matanya masih mengamati sosokku dari atas sampai bawah. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan kening karena risih.

"Sudahlah Riruka, jangan memandang tidak sopan begitu," Nell menyentuh pundak Riruka, berharap wanita yang masih menatapku tajam ini tersadar.

"Kenapa Ichigo menjadikan si pendek ini pacarnya?" ujar Riruka tidak habis pikir.

Pendek? Oke, aku akui kalau memang aku tidak tinggi seperti mereka. Tapi apa dia tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya setidaknya jangan ucapkan itu di depan mataku? Err…

"Maaf yah, Rukia-chan. Sebenarnya Riruka yang paling penasaran denganmu. Ternyata kau memang manis!" seru Nell senyum.

"Aku tidak penasaran dengannya, Nell!" bantah Riruka. Dia kembali menatapku tajam. "Hey, kau. Awas saja kalau menduakan Ichigo. Kau ini tipe wanita tidak setia,"

Rasanya aku sangat ingin membalas kata-katanya. Ah, aku menyesal karena tidak bawa lakban untuk memplester mulutnya yang cerewet itu.

"Riruka," Nell mencoba mengingatkan Riruka. "Rukia-chan, jangan sampai berbuat curang dengan Ichigo. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya," ucapnya memberitahuku.

Aku tersenyum singkat. "Terima kasih sarannya. Aku permisi dulu," aku sedikit membungkuk lalu berlalu dari hadapan mereka. Moodku sedang naik-turun seperti ini malah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak terduga. Mana Ichigo tidak tahu ada dimana lagi, club malam yang sedang berpesta mewah ini seakan tidak peduli dengan seorang gadis mungil sepertiku.

Aku hanya tidak menduga saat berpisah jalan dengan Ichigo tiba-tiba saja langkaku dicegah oleh kedua wanita yang ternyata adalah 'pacar' Ichigo yang lain.

Dentuman musik yang sedikit lagi membuat kepalaku pecah ini semakin lama semakin menyiksaku. Aku ingin pulang sekarang juga. Tidak peduli dengan Ichigo, tidak peduli dengan uang, tidak peduli dengan keadaanku saat ini. Tidak ada! Mendadak aku ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat.

"Rukia?"

Sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Violetku membulat sempurna saat melihat seseorang yang tadi menyapaku. Seorang pria, aku kenal pria ini. Dia adalah senior yang kukagumi di masa sekolah dulu.

"Kokuto-senpai?"

"Ah, rupanya kau masih ingat padaku. Hisashiburi, Rukia!"

Tentu saja aku masih ingat denganmu. Apa dia lupa kalau dulu aku sempat menyatakan cinta padanya saat acara kelulusan? Sayang cintaku dulu tidak tersambut olehnya karena waktu itu Kokuto-senpai sudah menggandeng senior lain yang lebih cantik.

"Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang, Senpai?" sepertinya aku kembali menemukan rasa semangat yang tadi sempat hilang.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Baru saja aku dapat pekerjaan di sebuah perusahaan yang memang sudah kuincar dari dulu. Makanya sekarang aku berada disini untuk merayakannya," Kokuto-senpai mulai berbicara panjang lebar. Inilah yang aku suka darinya, ceria, terbuka, dan selalu menceritakan semua kehidupan yang dia alami. Menurutku hanya mendengarkannya saja sudah membuatku berada dalam dunianya. Ah, rasanya menyenangkan! Kami berbicara dengan lepas, hitung-hitung mengenang kembali masa-masa SMA yang sangat menyenangkan. Yah, kalau bisa aku ingin kembali ke masa itu, masa dimana aku tidak perlu dibebani oleh semua masalah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia?" Kokuto-senpai bertanya padaku. "Aku tidak mendengar kabarmu sejak kelulusan sekolah," sambungnya.

Aku terdiam. Mana mungkin aku cerita tentang masalahku dan juga keadaanku. Aku hanya tidak ingin mendapat image buruk dimatanya. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan kebohongan.

"Seperti biasa. Sekarang aku sedang mencari kerja part-time saja."

"Bagaimana dengan hubungan cintamu?" tanyanya sambil malu-malu.

Aku bengong. Kenapa senpai bertanya soal masalah itu?

"Aku sedang dekat dengan satu pria. Yah, tapi tidak bisa dibilang dekat juga sih… agak susah menjelaskan hubungan kami," aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan muka cengengesan. Aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa memberikan jawaban seaneh itu.

Senpai hanya tersenyum kepadaku. Senyuman yang sama saat aku menyatakan cintaku padanya dulu. Tangannya yang dulu sering memainkan rambut hitamku kini kembali dia lakukan. Dia memang pintar membuatku salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana kalau menjalin hubungan denganku? Bukankah dulu kau menyatakan cinta padaku, Rukia?"

Hah?

"Eh?" aku belum mampu merangkai kata-kata karena ucapan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Senpai pasti sedang menggodaku. Bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku malah gugup layaknya anak SMA yang kegirangan karena mendengar penyataan cinta dari pria idaman yah? Ahhhh…!

"Hahaha… Lelucon yang bagus sekali, Senpai!" aku mencoba mencairkan suasana, masih gugup. "Senpai bilang begitu karena masih menganggapku Rukia yang dulu, kan? Haha…" sambungku masih tertawa.

"Kau memang tidak berubah dari dulu kok, Rukia,"

Eh? Masa sih?

"Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya dulu aku tertarik denganmu. Aku ingin sekali mengajakmu kencan, tapi karena rumor yang bilang aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Kunieda Ryo, makanya aku terpaksa berpacaran dengannya."

Apa? Tidak mungkin senpai terpaksa pacaran dengan Kunieda Ryo, sang ratu idaman semua murid pria di SMA Karakura. Kalau memang benar, masa senpai lebih menyukai yang tidak sebanding dengan Kunieda? Ah, aku merasa aneh…

"Bagaimana dengan penawaranku? Tidak buruk, kan?"

"Ehehehe…" sekali lagi, aku hanya bisa nyengir menjawabnya. Aku tidak bisa membalas kata-kata senpai karena ini terlalu mendadak. Tapi, hatiku sedikit lega karena ternyata dulu Kokuto-senpai juga menyukaiku.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Author P.O.V

Gemuruh manusia yang tengah menari dengan begitu buas dilantai dansa yang berkilau kemerlap. Ichigo tengah menikmati segelas vodka seorang diri. Sebuah ruangan khusus kedap suara yang berada di lantai 2 klub ini adalah tempat VIP yang sengaja dia pesan untuk semua teman-temannya. Mereka berpesta di dalam sambil menikmati pemandangan luar jendela yang tembus keluar. Menikmati pemandangan orang-orang yang masih terhanyut dalam secangkir alkohol yang sangat memabukkan.

Sang hazel mengedarkan pandangannya. Namanya juga klub malam apalagi tempat khusus yang tidak terlihat siapa-siapa. Matanya memandang bosan pemandangan teman-teman yang sedang asyik menyantap wanita bayaran mereka. Ichigo tidak risih dengan pemandangan yang biasa terlihat di depan matanya. Nyatanya dulu dia juga seperti itu. Kehidupan mewah, uang, wanita, dan kebebasan. Namun, kini dia lebih menikmati kehidupan sekarang daripada dulu menurutnya.

Nell tengah setia duduk disamping Ichigo, menuangkan vodka jika gelas yang Ichigo pegang sudah kosong. Matanya memandang khawatir pandangan Ichigo yang sama sekali tidak menikmati pesta malam ini.

"Kau bosan?" tanya Nell mengalihkan perhatian Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum memandang Nell, tidak ingin perhatian wanitanya sia-sia. "Aku tidak apa-apa,"

"Ichigo, lebih baik kita pulang dan bersenang-bersenang dirumah?" ajak Riruka yang juga berada disamping Ichigo.

Kedua wanitanya kini sedang mengapitnya, merayu manja pria pujaan mereka. Ichigo merasa ada yang kurang. Seorang wanita mungil yang seharusnya bersama dengannya seperti Nell dan Riruka.

Rukia.

Ya, sosok Rukia menghilang saat mereka berpisah ditengah ruangan tadi. Saat itu Rukia pamit untuk pergi ke toilet, namun hingga kini sosoknya masih belum muncul menghubungi Ichigo. Memberi kabar lewat pesan pun tidak, menelpon pun juga tidak.

Ichigo hanya mendesah singkat. Dia masih memaksa untuk tersenyum karena tidak ingin membuat kedua wanitanya khawatir.

Mendadak Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya, bersiap untuk keluar. Sebuah pikiran kembali terlintas diotaknya. Dan rasanya Ichigo jadi semakin ingin menjalankan pikiran itu.

"Nell, Riruka, pulanglah duluan," perintah Ichigo untuk mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Nell.

"Aku masih ada perlu dengan Rukia," jawab Ichigo.

"Ichigo, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan ini," Riruka sedikit jengkel karena Ichigo sepertinya selalu mementingkan Rukia hanya karena wanita itu baru jadi 'pacar'nya. "Rukia itu tidak setia padamu. Apa kau tidak lihat dia malah memilih mengobrol dengan pria lain daripada menemani minum disini?"

Ichigo hanya terkekeh pelan, "kenapa yah?" yah, untuk Ichigo sendiri juga dia masih mencari jawaban kenapa dia memilih Rukia.

"Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkanku, Riruka," Ichigo tersenyum hangat. Tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Riruka yang memerah. "Yah, pokoknya kalian pulang duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul," ucapnya yang kemudian langsung beranjak meninggalkan ruangan gelap itu.

"Huh, dasar terlalu baik!" gerutu Riruka masih salah tingkah.

"Haha… karena Ichigo yang seperti itu yang membuat kita menyayanginya, kan?" Nell tersenyum mengamati bayangan Ichigo yang menghilang.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kedua amber milik Ichigo masih mencari keberadaan Rukia di setiap penjuru. Semakin malam klub semakin ramai dan semakin susah untuk mencari si mungil. Tapi, namanya juga Ichigo, ada saja langkah yang membantunya untuk menemukan Rukia. Sebenarnya tidak sengaja ketemu, sih. Secara kebetulan Ichigo menangkap Rukia tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria. Ichigo mengenali pria itu. Namun, kenapa Rukia bisa kenal juga?

Penasaran, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menghampiri tempat Rukia.

Tanpa menyapa Rukia, tangan Ichigo menyentuh pelan pundak Rukia. yang disentuh pun kagetnya luar biasa. "I-ichigo?"

Ichigo tersenyum seperti biasa. "Aku mencarimu," ucapnya singkat.

"Ah, maaf, aku bingung harus mencarimu dimana. Tempat ini luas sekali," jelas Rukia mencari alasan.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum. Matanya kembali menatap pria tadi berbicara dengan Rukia, Kokuto. "Siapa dia?" tanya Ichigo pura-pura tidak tahu.

Terlihat sekali Rukia nervous. Dia masih mencoba untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Ng, dia adalah seniorku di sekolah dulu, Kokuto," kata Rukia canggung. "Ah, senpai, ini Kurosaki Ichigo," sambungnya saling memperkenalkan.

Sesaat hening memasuki mulut mereka. Ichigo memandang lama Kokuto yang juga sepertinya sedikit salah tingkah melihat Ichigo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kurosaki-san," Kokuto berusaha mencairkan suasananya yang sempat beku. Diulurkan tangannya menunggu Ichigo.

"Yoroshiku," balas Ichigo singkat. Tidak membalas uluran tangan Kokuto.

Kecanggungan kembali menyelimuti mereka. Dan Rukia sedikit bingung dengan situasi ini.

"Ngg, kau sudah mau pulang?" tanya Rukia kepada Ichigo.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat."

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja," ucap Ichigo malas. Tangannya langsung menarik tangan Rukia. Tanpa berpamitan dengan Kokuto ataupun bersikap sopan padanya. Rukia yang sedikit kelabakan dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Ichigo hanya bisa membungkuk pelan ke Kokuto dan berpamitan singkat.

"Senpai, maaf aku permisi dulu!" suaranya pun menghilang dari kejauhan.

Author P.O.V end

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Aku termangu di depan jendela besar yang memaparkan langit malam. Sejak kapan hujan turun di musim gugur? Awan sepertinya memahami perasaanku saat ini. Aneh kenapa sekarang aku berada di kamar hotel yang terletak di lantai 15. Klub malam tadi berada di basement, atasnya adalah hotel. Pas sekali untuk orang yang ingin bercinta setelah berpesta. Aku mendesah pelan, apa Ichigo akan menyerangku malam ini?

Rasanya tidak, karena dia hanya tidur-tiduran dikasur tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dan aku disini seperti orang bodoh yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Untuk apa kita kemari?" tanyaku akhirnya. Mulai tidak tahan dengan situasi membosankan ini.

"Boleh aku bicara jujur?" akhirnya Ichigo membuka mulutnya. Posisinya sekarang sudah duduk sambil bersandar dipapan ranjang.

Setelah aku mengangguk singkat, dia kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa memilihmu, Rukia."

"Aku tidak heran. Wajar jika jawabanmu seperti itu," kataku santai.

"Kau tidak kecewa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk apa? Kau memberiku uang, memberiku kesenangan. Meski aku kehilangan sesuatu yang penting, aku tidak terlalu menyesalinya karena aku sudah mendapatkan yang setimpal untuk menutupi kerusakan itu." Aku menuju sofa kecil yang berada di depan ranjang.

Ah, kami seperti sedang mengadakan konferensi kecil untuk saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing.

"Berarti kau tidak marah jika seandainya ternyata aku tidak serius menganggapmu sebagai 'pacar'?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Aku terdiam sejenak. "Justru aku malah senang. Karena dengan itu, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mencari pria lain," aku masih berbicara santai sampai ini.

Ternyata memang waktu tidak bisa diperkiraan kedatangannya. Apa yang Ichigo ucapkan setelah ini merupakan hal yang untuk sekarang ini adalah yang paling sulit kulakukan.

"Aku akan memberikan penawaran padamu," Ichigo berlutut dan meraih tanganku. Aku masih menunggunya berbicara.

"Aku tahu kau saat ini butuh uang untuk membayar hutang Ayahmu sebesar 500 juta. Dan aku juga tahu Ibumu saat ini sedang dirawat di rumah sakit Karakura karena Kanker tulang yang dia derita, dan saat ini kau butuh uang untuk biaya operasinya,"

Aku sedikit terkejut. Kapan dia mencari tahu tentang seluk-beluk keluargaku. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ichigo membelai singkat wajahku dengan senyuman. "Karena aku adalah Kurosaki, Rukia."

Ichigo kembali menlanjutkan kata-katanya. "Penawaranku sekarang adalah aku akan langsung memberikanmu 500 juta tunai. Untuk biaya rumah sakit kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan menanggungnya semua. Tapi ada satu syarat, pandanglah aku sebagai seorang pria yang sedang menjalin hubungan denganmu."

Aku masih membatu. Untuk apa Ichigo sampai merendahkan diri demi membantu gadis yang tidak punya kedudukan apa-apa seperti diriku ini. Kenapa sepertinya dia dengan mudah mengeluarkan uang sebesar itu?

"Aku tidak mengerti, Ichigo," aku hanya menggeleng. "Bukankah kita sudah pacaran?" tanyaku memastikan hubungan kami sekarang.

"Saat kita bercinta malam itu, aku tertarik denganmu. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan serius denganmu."

Benarkah?

"A-aku tidak mungkin menolak penawaran ini, Ichigo," karena aku membutuhkanmu.

Ichigo tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Mana mungkin aku menolaknya.

"Kau ini pria baik. Tapi sayang punya tiga pacar," aku tertawa. Aku benar-benar tulus mengucapkan ini.

"Terima kasih. Banyak yang bilang seperti itu kepadaku," dia mengecup tanganku pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba menjalani hubungan ini. Mungkin akan sedikit sulit karena kita belum kenal satu sama lain."

Memang benar, aku belum tahu dengan jelas siapa Ichigo. Bagaimana sifatnya, apa yang dia suka dan apa yang dia benci. Yang kutahu Ichigo ada seorang Kurosaki yang hampir mempunyai semuanya.

Ichigo menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Aku sedikit risih dengan pelukannya sekarang karena hatiku berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Mungkin karena salah tingkah?

"Kau akan kenal denganku seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Rukia." bisiknya lembut ditelingaku. "Ah, iya. Aku juga ingin kau berhubungan baik dengan Nell dan Riruka. Walaupun kelihatannya mereka seperti itu, mereka baik, kok."

Aku sampai lupa dengan para wanita Ichigo yang lain.

"Yang namanya Riruka itu sepertinya membenciku," ucapku akhirnya.

"Dia begitu karena terlalu mencintaiku." Ichigo tertawa geli.

"Aku tahu itu,"

Bibirku seakan tertarik oleh medan magnetnya. Senyuman rasanya tidak mau hilang dari wajahku. Haruskah aku lega dengan semua ini? Aku bahkan lupa dengan pernyataan Kokuto-senpai tadi.

Sekarang, biarlah aku merasakan kehangatan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo yang membuaiku malam ini…

.

~ TBC ~

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy's corner ~<strong>

haaaahhhh... *ngelus dada* kalo mau jujur Icchy lagi shock berat gara2 ga bisa lanjutin Fic Icchy yang judulnya "Song For" (kalo ada yg baca). Ga tahu kenapa efeknya kacau (mungkin gara2 insiden copas itu) *lupakan!

Well, cukup curhat gejenya!

Di chapter diatas tuh, yg pas Ichigo nawarin satu syarat Rukia diakhir chapter, mungkin yg baca pd mikir, "Ichigo udah mulai suka ma Rukia!"

Oke, Icchy kasih tau aja ~ Ichigo BELUM ADA RASA SUKA sama Rukia. Pas dia ngomong begitu karena MEMANG mau ngomong begitu. *dihajar rame2* =))

Jadi kalau dibilang udah suka juga, mungkin baru tertarik kali yah...

Dan Rukia sebenarnya masih ada rasa sama Kokuto. yah... nanti Icchy jelasin lagi di chapter selanjutnya... *guling2*

Anyway, Icchy mau SAY ARIGATOU buat semua yg sudah berkenan mampir membaca fic abal, ancur, dan aneh, ajaib, dan a a lainnya ini... *kluk~

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	6. Last 6

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>Last 6<p>

.

Kedua iris violetku memantulkan sinar kemerahan dari sang rembulan. Gerhana yang terjadi malam ini seakan menjadi saksi dan juga penyesalanku karena tidak mau mempercayai kata-katanya. Awan hitam berkumpul mengelilingi bulan yang bersinar bulat, warnanya terlihat sekali walaupun hanya memandang dari sini. Sebuah jendela ditutupi oleh tirai putih polos. Angin yang menyusup terasa bersama dengan aroma khas tempat ini. Sebuah kamar yang terdiri dari satu single bed disampingnya terdapat loker kecil yang diatasnya ditaruh vas bunga lily putih didalamnya.

Seorang wanita paruh baya tengah terlelap di atas ranjang putih itu. Aku memalingkan pandanganku kearahnya. Selang transfusi yang selalu setia melekat dipergelangan tangannya seakan membantunya untuk tetap mendapat vitamin untuk menopang tubuhnya yang lemah. Kedua mata yang biasanya tersenyum lembut kepadaku sedang menutup rapat. Beberapa selang yang lain memberikan dirinya oksigen untuk tetap bernafas. Dia, wanita lemah yang selalu berusaha tegar walaupun entah berapa kali dikecewakan oleh orang yang dicintainya yang sayangnya orang itu adalah Ayah kandungku, Kuchiki Byakuya.

Ya, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak siapa wanita yang kumaksud. Dia adalah Ibuku, Kuchiki Hisana, yang sangat ini tengah koma karena kanker tulang yang dideritanya. Ibu sudah begini sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, aku masih belum tahu keadaan Ibu.

Aku menghampiri tempat Ibu terbaring, duduk didekatnya. Mencoba mengamati keadaan Ibu siapa tahu saja dia sadar.

"Haaaahhh..."

Lagi-lagi aku teringat akan ucapan Ichigo waktu itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar bahwa seharusnya aku tidak memilih keadaan ini. Huh, baka Rukia...

~ flashback ~

Seminggu berlalu sejak aku setuju untuk serius menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo. Ya memang benar, Ichigo memperlakukanku lebih daripada kemarin-kemarin, bahkan lebih istimewa dibandingkan Nell dan Riruka. Pada awalnya aku risih karena tidak biasa. Lama-kelamaan aku jadi terhanyut juga dengan permainannya.

Tapi, kenapa segala sesuatu yang menyenangkan pasti selalu berakhir dengan cepat?

Padahal aku sudah bertekad untuk serius dengan Kurosaki Ichigo. Tapi, secepat itu hatiku berkhianat kepada keyakinanku. Saat kedua kalinya Kokuto-senpai mengajakku untuk menjalin hubungan.

Sejak pertemuanku dengan senpai di klub malam itu dan juga karena ikatan yang sudah kujanjikan dengan Ichigo, aku mencoba untuk menjaga jarak dengan pria manapun dan fokus untuk hubunganku sekarang. Namun lagi-lagi, takdir seakan terus membimbingku untuk tetap bertemu dengan Kokuto-senpai. Aku sudah berusaha untuk tetap bersikap biasa, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu hanyut dengan bujukannya namun kata-kata yang senpai ucapkan seakan menghipnotisku untuk setuju dengan usulnya.

"Aku masih menunggu jawaban darimu, Rukia."

Kokuto-senpai, sebenarnya aku tahu apa yang kau maksudkan. Tolong, khusus untuk saat ini jangan ungkit hal itu. Apalagi disaat aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku belum memikirkan hal itu sama sekali. Untuk menjawab saja aku masih bingung mau menjelaskan apa.

Saat ini kami berdua bertemu di cafe favoritku. Aku sering menghabiskan waktu disini walaupun hanya sekedar menikmati hangat kopi susu yang kupesan ketika masih sekolah. Tentu saja, ditempat ini jugalah aku mencoba mencuri pandang sosok Kokuto-senpai saat sedang melintas didepanku. Mana kusangka bahwa saat ini aku tengah duduk berdua dengan senpai pujaanku, kan?

Ah, bisa-bisanya aku dilemma disaat seperti ini. Sekarang ini keadaanku tidak boleh menerima pernyataan dari senpai atau kalau tidak semua rencanaku gagal total!

"Ngg," aku harus segera menjelaskan semuanya. "Aku lebih senang dengan hubungan seperti ini, senpai. Maaf, masalahnya ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak terbiasa," jelasku akhirnya.

Kulihat wajahnya sedikit kecewa tapi akhirnya senpai hanya mendengus lemah kepadaku. Hembusannya seakan-akan berkata, "apa boleh buat."

"Yah, aku tidak akan memaksamu, Rukia. Aku sudah senang bertemu denganmu saat ini," Kokuto-senpai tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Aku sedikit tenang sekaligus bahagia, perasaanku masih berdebar persis seperti dulu. Kali ini terasa lebih nyata. Aku menikmati keseharianku berdua dengan Kokuto-senpai. Andai saja jika keadaanku tidak seperti ini, mungkin aku akan langsung terima pernyataan senpai dan berkata padanya bahwa aku juga menginginkannya. Haahhh... Tuhan memang senang mengujiku…

.

Disatu sisi, salah satu alasanku kenapa memilih untuk bertahan dengan Ichigo adalah saat sebuah panggilan sedikit mengagetkanku. Pihak rumah sakit tempat Ibu dirawat menghubungiku karena masalah biaya yang masih belum lunas. Mereka juga bertanya kepadaku apakah pasien ingin segera dioperasi atau tidak. Kalau ada uang, aku pasti langsung membayarnya sekarang juga. Masalahnya, aku harus merayu sang pria yang mempunyai uang layaknya kantor bank berwarna jingga dulu baru bisa dapat uangnya.

Aaahhhh! Aku butuh tembok untuk menjedotkan kepalaku! Tidak dapat kubayangkan betapa mumetnya isi kepalaku sekarang.

Biaya pengobatan plus biaya operasi Ibu. Oh iya! Jangan lupa dengan hutang milik Ayah. Kujumlahkan semuanya sekitar… 700 juta?

"Terjun dari lantai 10 sepertinya enak…"

Aku terkulai lemas saat sedang mengeluh dengan Orihime dicafe tempat kami sering menghabiskan waktu. Gadis manis di depanku ini hanya senyam-senyum saja sambil memainkan sedotan putih miliknya. Aku memanggil Orihime kemari karena sedikit tidak tahan dengan segala masalah yang entah kenapa datang bertubi-tubi tanpa memberiku ampun.

Bolehkah aku berkhayal Ichigo akan memberikan uang sebanyak 700 juta dimuka? Bisakah aku memintanya padahal hubungan kami baru berjalan kurang dari sebulan. Bisa kalau memang dunia sudah berputar terbalik, Kuchiki Rukia!

"Aku salut dengan kepalaku karena tidak meledak…" lagi-lagi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bergumam seperti orang gila. Aku memang sedang gila hari ini. Apalagi ditambah dengan kehadiran Kokuto-senpai yang menurutku tidak tepat.

"Minta saja sama Ichigo. Mungkin saja dikasih," ucap Orihime singkat.

Ugh! Kadang aku sebal dengan sifatnya yang terlampau menggampangkan masalah. Orihime dan Rangiku, kenapa aku bersahabat dengan gadis seperti mereka, sih?

"Gampang sekali mulutmu bicara, Orihime. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu, kan!"

"Gampang, kok! Buktinya saja Ichigo memberimu 15 juta untuk sebuah ciuman lalu 100 juta untuk harga malam pertamamu. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia memberikan 700 juta untuk hubungan kalian berdua."

Oke, masuk akal apa yang Orihime katakan. Tapi, kenapa hatiku selalu menyangkal terus, yah?

"Sudahlah, Rukia-chan~ daripada menyangkal terus, kenapa tidak dicoba saja?"

"Ahhh…" entah kenapa rasanya berat sekali untuk mencoba saran dari Orihime. Kalau memang semua kata-katanya benar, berarti aku tidak perlu bersama dengan Ichigo lagi untuk ke depannya. Dan itu berarti, aku harus meninggalkan semua kebaikan darinya…?

Tidak mau! Rasanya terlalu cepat! Aku masih belum mau meninggalkan Ichigo, itu jujur dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Tapi… aku juga tidak mau memilihnya dan membiarkan Kokuto-senpai pergi dariku. Ah! Kenapa disaat seperti ini kau masih memikirkan kepentinganmu sendiri, Kuchiki Rukia! Cepat pilih salah satu, cinta atau uang!

"Aku ini sedang dilemma, Orihime! Bisa-bisanya aku bingung harus memilih antara Ichigo dan Kokuto-senpai! Aku tidak bisa memilih ataupun meninggalkan mereka!"

Ahh, sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeluh, terus mengeluh. Tidak peduli dengan Orihime yang hanya bisa menggaruk wajahnya pelan. Bingung memberikan saran apalagi untukku yang sedang keras kepala ini.

Ya sudahlah. Lama berpikir juga tidak ada gunanya. Lebih baik untuk saat ini aku ikuti saja saran Orihime. Siapa tahu juga berhasil. Untuk Kokuto-senpai, lupakan saja dulu!

.

_**Akhirnya**_

.

Aku tiba di mansion kediaman Kurosaki. Kenapa yang datang kepadaku bukannya Ichigo tapi malah Riruka, 'pacar' Ichigo yang selalu sensi melihatku?

"Hey, kau!" bahkan saat dia memanggilku saja sudah tidak sopan. Huff…

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, ngg… Riruka-san?" tanyaku masih sopan.

Lagi-lagi! Aku paling tidak suka ditatap seperti matanya yang sedang mengamati tubuhku saat ini. Aku harus sabar. Mungkin saja dia ingin bilang sesuatu padaku.

"Sebelum Ichigo tahu tentang apa yang ingin kubicaran padamu, lebih baik aku ingatkan dari sekarang, Kuchiki Rukia."

Kerutan dahiku semakin terlihat. Dia ngomong seperti ini berarti ada hal penting. Apa, yah?

"Kalau memang kau niat untuk menjalin hubungan serius dengan Ichigo, cepat tinggalkan pria yang selalu bersama denganmu!"

Ohh shit! Sejak kapan Riruka tahu tentang kedekatanku dengan Kokuto-senpai? Apa dia memata-mataiku? Lagipula, aku masih berstatus teman dengan senpai.

"Dia adalah seniorku. Apa aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya?" balasku tidak mau kalah. Masa aku harus diam saja disuruh-suruh oleh wanita yang tidak ada hubungannya denganku?

"Kalau memang kalian hanya teman, tidak perlu sampai semesra ini, kan?"

Riruka memberikanku sebuah amplop coklat yang masih terbungkus rapi. Aku penasaran untuk apa dia memberikanku ini. Kubuka saat dia memberikan aba-aba. Beberapa foto ada di dalam amplop tersebut dan saat kulirik foto siapa disana kedua violetku pun membulat sempurna. Pemandangan di foto ini adalah saat Kokuto-senpai tiba-tiba memelukku dimalam itu. Kalau hanya pelukan saja sih masih bisa kuberikan alasan, saat kulihat foto satunya lagi, ini saat senpai menciumku secara tiba-tiba! Oh yeah, ini sih bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu tanda selingkuh, kan?

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit kaget karena kau masih berani datang kemari," ucap Riruka disela-sela kegiatanku masih menatap beberapa foto diriku dengan senpai. "Aku tahu kau menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo karena uang. Yah, semua gadis yang datang pada Ichigo memang rata-rata hanya mencintai hartanya saja."

Aku masih tidak membalas kata-katanya. Membiarkan dia berceloteh tentang apa saja. Aku masih sibuk memikirkan apakah foto ini sudah sampai ke tangan Ichigo apa belum.

"Apa Ichigo sudah melihat foto ini?"

"Pertanyaan yang aneh," Riruka geleng-geleng tidak percaya. "Justru aku tahu foto itu dari meja kantornya."

Well, persiapkan alibimu saat berhadapan dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia…

"Kau harus ingat. Kalau kau memang masih membutuhkan uang dari Ichigo, kau harus berpisah dengan seniormu itu, midget," jelas Riruka langsung berbalik arah dan meninggalkanku.

Sedikit kesal karena aku menolak mengikuti saran dari Riruka. Padahal bisa saja setelah aku bertemu dengan Ichigo sekarang, aku akan menyesal karena sudah memilih keputusan yang salah.

.

"Well, ada yang bisa kubantu, Rukia?"

Senyuman hangat yang selalu Ichigo berikan kepadaku masih mengambang seperti biasa. Aku tahu pasti dia sudah melihat foto itu dan tahu bagaimana hubunganku dengan Kokuto-senpai ditambah apa yang kurasakan kepadanya. Ah, aku sampai lupa tujuan utamaku sebenarnya kemari.

"Aku… hanya ingin bertemu," aku tidak mungkin langsung bicara to the point bahwa butuh uang, kan?

"Jadi Riruka sudah memberitahumu, yah."

Untuk apa aku berbohong kepadanya saat dia bisa menebak apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Aku mendesah berat saat wajahnya kembali mengamati reaksiku. Mungkin Ichigo sedikit takjub karena aku tidak terlihat panik atau takut. Aku hanya bisa bereaksi mengeluh dengan desahan.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa terima foto seperti ini?" tanya Ichigo lagi. Kembali memperlihatkan beberapa foto yang tadi baru saja kulihat dari Riruka.

Aku dapat merasakan tekanan yang Ichigo berikan. Dia memang tidak marah dan masih bertanya dengan bahasa yang sopan kepadaku. Tapi, tetap saja aku masih merasa seperti ditekan oleh kharisma dirinya. Wajahnya yang memandangku lurus itu membuat violetku terpaksa berputar mencari-cari alasan. Bibirku masih terkatup rapat, ingin berkata sesuatu tapi aku tidak bisa membuka mulutku. Pokoknya, saat ini didalam diriku sedang dilanda kepanikan yang luar biasa! Huff, stay calm Rukia…

"Yah, mau dengar alasan darimu atau tidak, aku sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan pria bernama Kokuto itu," Ichigo mengacak rambut orangenya pelan. "Aku hanya bisa bilang ini padamu. Kalau memang kau masih membutuhkanku, sekarang juga tinggalkan dia."

Apa? Ichigo memberikan perintah kepadaku? Seumur hidupku aku paling tidak suka diperintah siapapun. Huff, sepertinya percuma aku mempertahankan hubungan ini. Aku memang butuh uang untuk segalanya. Yah… Aku bisa mencari pekerjaan lain daripada harus terikat dengan seseorang yang tidak kucintai.

"Aku memang membutuhkanku, tapi bukan begini caranya…" desahan berat kembali kulayangkan.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" tanya Ichigo memastikan. Dia sepertinya tahu jalan apa yang kupilih.

"Yah… lebih baik aku mundur dari ikatan ini. Mungkin aku terpaksa melakukan ini karena uang. Aku tidak mau memanfaatkan orang karena uangnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi gadis seperti itu. Dan aku tidak setia seperti Nell-san dan Riruka," kukeluarkan semua yang mengganjal dihatiku.

Dari dulu aku benci dengan setiap wanita yang gampang pindah kelain hati hanya karena menginginkan harta dan kekuasaan. Walau mereka harus menjual diri mereka, walau pun mereka harus rela direndahkan oleh orang lain mereka tetap bersihkeras melakukan itu. Bukankah aku juga melakukan seperti itu sekarang? Aku merendahkan harga diriku hanya untuk mendapat uang dari seorang Kurosaki Ichigo. Uang memang segalanya di dunia ini, tetapi tidak ada hal yang mustahil asalkan aku bekerja keras, kan?

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Anggukan pelan dari kepalanya menandakan bahwa dia menghargai keputusan yang kubuat.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu, Rukia?" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir.

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku mantap. "Ya."

"Aku tidak akan mencegahmu. Tapi aku akan memberikan saran kepadamu," Ichigo berjalan mendekat kearahku dan berbisik tepat ditelingaku. "Pria itu tidak pantas bersamamu, Rukia."

Aku hanya bisa menerima sarannya dengan tersenyum. Menyesal atau tidak, ini yang sudah kupilih. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan cepat menyesalinya. Well, who knows?

**~ flashback ~ end**

Aku kembali mendesah pelan. Benar, aku memang menyesal dengan pilihanku ini. Padahal baru juga 30 menit setelah aku memutuskan hubungan dengan Ichigo. Sedikit kecewa juga karena Ichigo mudah sekali menerima keputusanku. Yah, dia kan tidak menyukaiku juga. Masih banyak wanita yang rela kehilangan apapun demi untuk bersamanya. Lihat saja contohnya Nel dan Riruka.

"Haaaaahhhh…" mendesah, hanya itu yang selalu kulakukan. Sambil terus mengawasi Ibu yang masih setia terlelap dalam ranjangnya.

Drrrttt! Ponselku bergetar. Hmm? Isane-san menelponku?

"Halo?" aku mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Kuchiki-san?" tanya suara diseberang. Oh iya, Kotetsu Isane adalah orang yang mengurus sekaligus menjaga apartemen tempatku tinggal.

"Ada apa, Isane-san?"

"Gawat, Kuchiki-san! Ada beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam mencarimu, mereka memaksa untuk masuk kedalam meskipun aku sudah bilang kau sedang keluar!" seru Isane-san panik.

Aku paham siapa orang yang mencariku! Mereka pasti suruhan rentenir tempat Ayah meminjam uang. Gawat! Apa mereka mau mengubrak-abrik apartemenku? Oh iya! Uang 100 juta yang Ichigo berikan masih kusimpan di kamarku! Kalau itu tidak cepat-cepat kuambil, mereka pasti akan mengambilnya!

Sesegera mungkin aku berlari menuju apartemenku. Dan benar saja, saat kakiku terhenti didepan pintu apartemenku sudah dalam keadaan rusak. Kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak seperti apa kondisinya sekarang. Seluruh isi rumahku hancur berantakan. Mereka pasti menghancurkan semuanya. Ah, lebih baik aku langsung mengecek keadaan uangku.

"Sialan!" aku kalah cepat. Mereka sudah mengambil uang 100 jutaku. Apa yang harus kulakukan tanpa uang itu? Dengan apa aku harus membayar biaya pengobatan Ibu?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ichigo! Harus telepon Ichigo!

"Ahhh!"

Aku lupa kalau baru saja aku berpisah dengannya. Berarti Ichigo sekarang bukan orang yang tepat untuk membantuku sekarang. Sialan! Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang!

"Osh, lama tidak jumpa yah, Rukia-chan~"

Aku tersentak kaget mendengar suara memanggil namaku. Mataku terjaga karena melihat orang yang dulu pernah kemari mencari Ayah dan menghancurkan seluruh barang-barang didalam. Mereka semua adalah penjaga sekaligus gerombolan yakuza tempat Ayah meminjam uang. Brengsek! Ternyata mereka belum pergi dari sini.

"Kau sudah dapat uang, kan? Cepat pergi dari sini!" Teriakku menyuruh mereka.

"Eits, apa kau lupa berapa hutang Ayahmu kepada kami?" pria tua itu hanya menjetikkan jarinya. "Kami memang sudah dapat 100 juta. Sekarang berikan 400 juta termasuk bunganya, Rukia-chan~"

Aku tidak punya uang sebesar itu, bodoh!

"Seluruh uangku sudah kau ambil semua, BODOH!" seruku geram. "Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!"

Yang diusir hanya terkekeh pelan. Langkah kakinya mendekat kearahku. Mau apa pria jelek ini?

"Bagaimana kalau kau menjual dirimu sendiri? Aku bisa memikirkan kembali soal hutang Ayahmu."

Oh yeah, tawaran yang menggiurkan. Tapi, daripada aku tidur dengan pria gendut, jelek, pemeras, pemaksa, tidak berkelas ini, lebih baik aku terjun dari lantai 15!

Aku tersenyum semanis-manisnya. "Langkahi dulu mayatku, gendut!"

Tubuhku bertindak 2 kali lebih cepat daripada otakku. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang adalah menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dan kabur dari orang-orang brengsek didepanku ini. Aku berusaha melawan mereka. Kerumunan orang-orang berjas hitam ini mulai menahan jalan keluarku. Tidak kehilangan akal, aku meraih pisau dapur yang masih tergeletak diatas meja.

"Jangan mendekat!" aku masih mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti mereka. Siapa tahu dengan diancam seperti ini mereka akan pergi.

Pria gendut itu masih terkekeh pelan, kali ini terlihat lebih mengerikan dari yang pertama.

"Kau pikir kami akan takut karena sebuah pisau seperti mainan anak-anak itu, Rukia-chan?" satu jentikan jari darinya menggerakkan para bawahannya dan sanggup menghentikan gerakannya.

Aku berusaha untuk memberontak. Karena rasa panik dan juga terancam sanggup membuatku tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Yang penting harus selamat! Itu yang sekarang menggema didalam otakku.

"Lepaskan aku! LEPASKAN!"

Aku masih berontak membuat mereka sedikit kewalahan. Kesal karena perbuatanku, salah seorang bawahannya akhirnya menjatuhkanku dengan memukul wajahku. Pukulannya merobek mulutku dan mengeluarkan darah. Ugh, sakit!

"Jangan terlalu kasar di daerah wajahnya! Nanti kita tidak bisa menjualnya!" seru pria gendut itu.

Jadi mereka niatnya mau menjualku seperti pelacur-pelacur yang lainnya? Huh, tidak akan!

Aku lebih baik menjadi pelacur Ichigo daripada harus melayani pria-pria mesum brengsek diluar sana! Ah iya, Ichigo! Aku perlu bantuan Ichigo! Aku tidak peduli, itulah jalan satu-satunya untuk selamat dari kejaran orang-orang biadab ini. Untung badanku mungil jadi aku bisa menyusup lebih cepat dan berhasil keluar lari. Saat kusadari pergelangan tanganku teriris karena kecerobohanku sendiri saat melawan mereka. Biarlah! Aku masih bisa berlari, aku harus berlari secepat mungkin.

Ichigo, siapa saja! Aku butuh perlindungan sekarang! Aku tidak ingin lapor polisi, itu sama saja mencari masalah baru! Ahhh, yang penting harus segera pergi dari sini!

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Langkah kakiku terus berlari. Tanpa alas kaki yang melindungi kakiku. Dan juga penampilanku yang berantakan serta darah yang terus mengalir dari pergelangan tanganku. Rambutku yang berantakan dan juga baju yang sedikit robek karena pertempuran tadi.<p>

Tanpa sadar langkah kakiku menuntunku untuk kembali ke dalam kediaman Kurosaki. Tubuhku terdiam di ambang pagar besar kokoh. Untuk apa aku kembali kesini, mungkin saja Ichigo tidak mau menolongku lagi. Tanpa sadar butiran air mata terjatuh pelan dipulupuk mataku. Ternyata ini penyesalan yang kurasakan. Saat aku tidak berdaya, tidak ada yang bisa menolongku selain Ichigo…

"Rukia?"

Aku menoleh saat sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Suara yang saat ini ingin kutemui. Ichigo memandangku heran karena penampilanku yang berantakan. Dia langsung menghampiriku saat melihat tanganku berlumuran darah karena luka yang kutahan.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka seperti ini?"

Ichigo mengamati seluruh luka ditangan dan wajahku. Aku masih tidak bisa menjawabnya, violetku masih memelas menatapnya. Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat. Aku masih ketakutan. Stay calm, Rukia!

Ichigo langsung meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Begitu panggilan itu diangkat, dia langsung memerintah seperti saat dia berbicara dengan Renji.

"Ishida, cepat kemari. Aku butuh bantuanmu," jelas Ichigo langsung.

"Bisakah kau lebih sopan ketika meminta bantuanku, Kurosaki?" keluh suara diseberang telepon, Ishida.

"Ayolah, Ishida~! Pacarku sedang sekarat disini! Kau mau membiarkan dia mati kehabisan darah?"

"Hhhh, baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan datang 10 menit lagi. Kau coba hentikan darahnya dulu, berikan pertolongan pertama. Setelah itu biar aku yang menguruskan nanti." Panggilan pun berakhir. Setelah menelpon tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung menuntunku memasuki rumahnya.

Ichigo, dia masih menyebutku sebagai pacarnya…?

.

~ TBC ~

* * *

><p>Well, Icchy sengaja publish fic ini dengan Song For bersamaan... Mulai muncul konflik and bingung saya gimana jelasinnya...<p>

Yah sudah, ga banyak ngomong deh...

Icchy pengen banget denger kesan dan pesan kalian mengenai Fic ini *Fic yg lain jg sih* Kalo emang fic ini ga worth it untuk ditahankan, Icchy akan menghapuskan dengan senang hati... ^^a

So, Review dari kalian benar2 sangat berarti buat Icchy *kluk~

Sekian,** REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	7. Last 7

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 7

.

Bulan masih memantulkan gerhana merahnya. Sinarnya seakan mengganti warna violetku dengan warnanya. Kini aku kembali berada di sebuah kamar yang dulu pernah kupakai untuk bercinta dengan Ichigo. Luka-luka yang kudapatkan dari pertarungan kecil sudah dirawat oleh Ishida Uryuu, dokter sekaligus salah satu sahabat Ichigo. Balutan tiap balutan perban yang melilit menutupi luka dipergelangan tanganku kini tertutup sudah. Begitu juga dengan bekas memar disudut bibir tipisku.

"Nah selesai," Ishida Uryuu telah selesai membalut lukaku.

Aku masih tidak bersuara, hanya mendengarkan Ichigo dan Ishida tengah berbincang mengenai keadaanku.

"Tidak ada luka yang serius," Ishida memberitahu. "Kalau misalkan terjadi sesuatu lagi hubungi saja aku," sambungnya sambil bergegas untuk pulang.

"_Sankyuu_, Ishida. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu malam-malam begini," kata Ichigo sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya untuk teman berkacamatanya.

Ishida mendesah sejenak. "Jangan melakukan tindakan gila seperti dulu lagi, Kurosaki. Ingat umurmu sekarang," ujar Ishida mengingatkan. Sepertinya dia memang mengenal baik sang Kurosaki Ichigo ini.

Ichigo terkekeh pelan. "Cerewet seperti biasa, eh? Tenang saja, Ishida~" jawabnya santai.

Sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Ishida akhirnya melintas keluar mengikuti langkah Renji yang mengantarkan pulang. Meninggalkanku berdua dengan Ichigo. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti suasana kami. Aku masih berusaha menenangkan diri sedangkan Ichigo masih membelakangiku. Kata apa yang harus kuucapkan saat ini? Kenapa Ichigo masih bersikap baik kepadaku? Kenapa dia masih memperlakukanku begitu istimewa padahal sikapku kepadanya sama sekali tidak pantas mendapatkan ini semua? Haruskah aku meminta maaf kepadanya?

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Ichigo menghampiriku tempatku dan duduk disampingku. Wajahnya tersenyum hangat kepadaku. Ekspresinya terlihat khawatir dengan kondisiku.

Pesonanya sanggup membekukan diriku. Ah, betapa bodohnya dirimu, Kuchiki Rukia! Bisa-bisanya gadis tanpa derajat tinggi menolak pria yang punya nilai sempurna dimata setiap orang didepanmu ini! Disaat keadaanmu seperti ini dia masih mau mengurusimu dan sekarang apa kau masih mau bilang ingin meninggalkannya? Kalau iya, berarti kau adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia ini!

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…" kutundukkan wajahku, tidak berani menatapnya. Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan.

Dia hanya mengacak rambutku pelan, tersenyum memahami dirimu yang masih ketakutkan. "Istirahatlah. Panggil aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu," jelasnya sambil mulai berpaling memunggungiku.

Jangan! Jangan pergi, Ichigo! Refleks kutahan tangannya. Aku berusaha meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Tetaplah disini… jangan tinggalkan aku. Kumohon…" pintaku begitu lirih. Aku menahan tangannya sekuat tenaga. Ichigo sedikit terkejut dengan tindakanku ini.

Dia hanya mengusap kepalaku pelan. Mencoba memahami perasaanku yang sedang kacau saat ini. Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya kepadaku agar lebih mudah kujamah.

"Aku akan disini sampai kau tidur," katanya tersenyum.

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Tidak mau! Tetaplah disini, Ichigo! Terserah kau mau memperlakukanku apa saja. Aku hanya ingin kau disini…"

Genggemanku terasa bergetar lewat kulit tangannya. Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Akhirnya dia hanya mengangguk pelan dan mulai membaringkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Apa dia ingin menyuruhku untuk tetap tidur? Aku hanya ingin berada disini bersamaku.

Ah, aku sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Ichigo lakukan sekarang. Setelah memastikan tubuh mungilku terselimuti, Ichigo langsung tiduran disebelahku dan memelukku erat. Tangannya kirinya mengusap pelan rambutku. Membuaiku untuk masuk kedalam mimpiku. Membiarkan diriku tenang didalam dekapannya.

"Tidurlah. Aku akan disini menemanimu," bisik Ichigo terdengar begitu hangat.

Mendapat kata-kata yang menyenangkan sedikit membuatku nyaman. Perlahan, didalam buaian Ichigo kedua mataku pun terkatup. Aku pun terlelap dalam dekapannya.

xXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>Author P.O.V<strong>

.

Sunyi menyelimuti kamar Rukia. Gadis mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas, membiarkan dirinya tenang didalam dunia mimpi yang sedang dia rasakan.

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Renji?"

Ichigo masih terjaga. Sembari menjaga Rukia tertidur disampingnya, ternyata dia juga sedang berbicara lewat ponsel dengan Renji. Kerutan permanennya masih terlihat seperti biasa dan juga sorot matanya yang terlihat serius mendengarkan Renji berbicara diseberang.

"Rentenir tempat Ayah Rukia meminjam bernama Inaba Kageroza, dan dia adalah bawahan dari Aizen Sousuke, Ichigo. Kau tahu kan bagaimana besarnya pengaruh kekuasaan Aizen dalam dunia yakuza?"

Yeah, Ichigo juga tahu hal itu. Aizen Sousuke, seorang pria bermuka dua yang pintar memainkan kata-kata dan dengan mudah mengelabui setiap orang yang kenal dengannya. Keluarga Kurosaki adalah yang paling beruntung karena bisa terbebas menjalin ikatan dengannya. Aizen mempunyai 1000 cara lirik layaknya serigala yang sewaktu-waktu bisa menyantap mangsanya hanya dalam waktu sekejab. Untungnya Ichigo menjalin hubungan bagus dengan pihak Aizen jadi dia bisa dengan mudah menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Besok segera hubungi Aizen Sousuke, aku ingin berbicara dengannya secara personal, Renji."

"Baiklah," dan perbincangan pun dihentikan.

Ichigo menutup ponsel flipnya dan menaruhnya di laci sebelah ranjang. Pandangannya kembali teralihkan karena hembusan nafas yang Rukia keluarkan terasa menggelitik daerah lehernya. Rukia benar-benar memeluk erat Ichigo sampai membuat pria itu tidak bisa kemana-mana. Melihat wajah lucu yang jarang terlihat itu siapa sangka beberapa jam yang lalu memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Ichigo?

Ichigo menyentuh pelan wajah Rukia. Sepelan mungkin supaya gadis itu tidak terbangun. Ditekannya pelan hidung mungil Rukia. Ichigo mendengus heran, bisa-bisanya dia kepikiran hanya karena satu wanita yang hanya membutuhkan uangnya saja. Rukia terlalu jujur, itu yang membuat Ichigo tertarik untuk menjadikan 'pacar'nya. Karena diantara wanita-wanita yang lain, tidak ada yang selucu dan seesktrim seperti Rukia.

Satu alasan juga yang sebenarnya menjadikan Rukia lebih dimata Ichigo. Wanita itu memiliki sinar cahaya bulan yang kental dibola matanya. Violet yang bercahaya itu sanggup memikat seluruh pria jika Rukia pintar menggunakannya. Itu terbukti bahwa Ichigo sedikit terpikat oleh pesona itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku padahal kau sangat membutuhkanku," bisik Ichigo sambil mencubit pelan pipi Rukia. Setelah puas mencubit sekaligus membelai wajah wanita mungilnya, Ichigo akhirnya memutuskan untuk terlelap bersama.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya karena sinar matahari yang menyusup dari balik tirai mengganggunya tidur. Dengan setengah hati Rukia perlahan membuka matanya yang masih sulit untuk beradaptasi dengan cahaya.

"Nggggg!" Rukia mengeliatkan tubuhnya layaknya kucing yang baru bangun tidur. Setelah menguap dia mencoba untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

Ng? Ah! Dia teringat kemarin terjadi keributan yang membuat Rukia berlari menuju kediaman Ichigo. Rukia bertemu dengannya dan akhirnya terlelap berdua dengan Ichigo.

Pertanyaannya! Kemana Ichigo pagi-pagi buta? Dia sudah tidak terlihat tidur disamping Rukia karena gadis itu sudah sendirian setelah dia membuka kedua matanya.

"Haaahhh…" desahan yang dikeluarkan terdengar masih lelah. Sampai sebuah ketukan pintu mengalihkan pikirannya.

Seorang pelayan memasuki kamar Rukia dan tersenyum ramah kepadanya. "Selamat pagi, Rukia-sama. Saya, Hinamori Momo, diminta Kurosaki-sama untuk melayani anda disini," jelas sang pelayan, Hinamori Momo, sambil membungkuk hormat kepada Rukia.

Rukia spontan membalasnya dengan canggung. "Ah! Ngg… tidak usah bersikap begitu sopan kepadaku. Panggil aku biasa saja," ucapnya bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku akan panggil 'Rukia-san' saja," Momo tersenyum.

Rukia sedikit tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Momo-san."

Momo kembali membungkuk lalu mengantarkan sarapan pagi yang sudah dia buatkan untuk Rukia. "Kurosaki-sama menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan ini," jelasnya lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kurosaki-sama, sedang apa dia sekarang?

"Kau tahu dimana Ichigo sekarang?" tanya Rukia disela makannya.

"Kurosaki-sama ada urusan daritadi pagi."

Rukia menerawang, urusan pekerjaan, kah?

.

_**Di saat yang sama**_

.

Sebuah restoran megah yang menyajikan sushi dengan rasa yang menjanjikan. Sebuah tempat khusus yang dipesan untuk pertemuan seperti partner bisnis ataupun untuk keluarga besar. Didalamnya terlihat dua orang pria dengan setelan kemeja yang rapi dan juga mempesona sedang duduk bersila sambil menunggu seseorang. Satu pria dengan rambut merah diikat keatas terlihat gugup sambil terus mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Di sampingnya seorang pria berambut jabrik yang tak kalah nyentriknya hanya melipat kedua tangannya, mencoba untuk bersabar walaupun kerutan permanen di dahinya terlihat bertambah jelas.

"Dasar tua bangka! Berani sekali dia membuat Kurosaki Ichigo ini menunggu~!" Ichigo paling tidak suka dibuat menunggu.

"Sabar, kau seperti tidak pernah tahu kebiasaannya saja," ucap Renji menenangkan.

Akhirnya setelah 10 menit mengeluh sendiri, orang yang daritadi dikutuk Ichigo pun akhirnya datang. Inilah sosok Aizen Sousuke. Wajahnya memang tersenyum begitu ramah, tapi jangan sampai senyumannya itu membuat kita lengah. Bisa saja apa yang ada diotaknya adalah rencana mengerikan yang tersaji di dalam mata kalian.

"Well, Hisashiburi da nee, Ichigo-kun," sapa Aizen basa-basi.

"Langsung saja, Aizen-san," ucap Ichigo tidak mau menunggu lama. "Lakukan sesuatu supaya anak buahmu, Kageroza, tidak mengganggu lagi keluarga Kuchiki."

"Maksudmu Inaba Kageroza, salah satu tangan kananku, menyentuh sesuatu yang seharusnya bukan miliknya?" tanya Aizen lebih jelas. "Setahuku seseorang bernama Kuchiki meminjam uang kepada Inaba sebesar 500 juta-"

Belum sempat Aizen menjelaskan, Ichigo langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

"Tapi sayang, Kuchiki Byakuya hanya meminjam uang 200 juta dan meminjam uang itu untuk mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari berjudi. Tapi ternyata Inaba memakai cara licik yaitu dengan cara bersengkongkol dengan bandar judi untuk membuat dia berhutang sebanyak 500 juta. Karena tidak sanggup membayar hutangnya, akhirnya dia terpaksa kabur dari kejaran Inaba dan membiarkan anaknya, Kuchiki Rukia, dijadikan jaminan. Dan sepertinya-" Ichigo kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "-kau masih belum sadar bahwa Inaba sedang menusukmu dari belakang, Aizen-san."

Seketika itu juga senyuman yang tadi mengambang berubah drastis. "Untuk kalimat terakhir itu, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail lagi, Ichigo-kun?"

Bingo! Ichigo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan begini, bahkan Aizen Sousuke pun bisa dia tundukkan hanya dengan sekali pukulan!

.

_**Skip tentang pertemuan Ichigo**_

.

"Hell yeah…" untuk kesekian kalinya Ichigo akhirnya bisa berteriak lega. Akhirnya Seorang Aizen Sousuke bersedia membantunya dan melakukan sesuatu untuk pria gendut jelek, suram bernama Inaba Kageroza untuk membebaskan masalah hutang Rukia. Tapi, sebelum Aizen pergi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Setelah panjang lebar membicarakan negosiasi mereka. Aizen menyetujuinya dengan satu syarat, mencari seseorang di dalam foto tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya Ichigo ketika mengetahui pria yang ada dalam foto tersebut ternyata akan mengejutkan Rukia.

"Renji, suruh Grimmjow saja untuk urusan ini. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan," Ichigo langsung memberikan perintah. Untuk masalah mencari orang memang Grimmjow adalah orang yang tepat. Karena dia adalah salah satu orang kuat di dalam dunia yakuza. Hanya mencari satu orang bukan masalah yang sulit baginya.

"Kenapa tidak kau sendiri saja yang menelponnya? Kau tahu kan bagaimana sifat Grimmjow?"

Ichigo hanya bisa mendengus kesal. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa Grimmjow, pria dengan sikap yang tidak kadang tidak pada tempatnya. Suka semaunya dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan itu. Dengan berat Ichigo mengambil ponsel dan mulai menghubungi Grimmjow.

"Doushita?" tanya Grimmjow langsung. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Ichigo menghubunginya pasti minta sesuatu.

"Carikan seseorang untukku, Grimmjow," jawab Ichigo santai. "Aku akan mengirimkan fotonya lewat e-mail. Setelah itu kerahkan seluruh bawahanmu untuk mencarinya. Aku ingin malam ini."

"Kau gila, Ichigo!" seru suara diseberang. "Memangnya kau pikir gampang apa mencari orang hanya dalam waktu semalam? Kutolak!" sambungnya tegas.

Apa? Siapa yang berani menolak perintah yang Ichigo berikan.

"Kau berani menolak perintahku, Grimmjow?" suara Ichigo terdengar dingin. "Dengar, aku sedang tidak mood untuk mendengar leluconmu. Sekarang juga perintahkan semua bawahanmu dan selesaikan dalam kurun waktu sejam! Kalau aku masih belum menerima berita apapun darimu jangan harap kau bisa lari dariku!"

Diancam seperti itu bahkan untuk seorang Grimmjow pun tidak berkutik. "Baiklah, baiklah! Kirimkan saja fotonya aku akan langsung mencarinya."

"Seharusnya begitu daritadi. Ya sudah, aku tunggu kabar darimu."

Ichigo menekan tombol dial dan selesai. Akhirnya dia bangkit dan menggeser pintu geser untuk bergegas keluar. "Jangan lupa kirimkan fotonya untuk Grimmjow, Renji," ucapnya sambil berjalan dilorong restoran dan bergegas menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan restoran.

Selama dalam perjalanan Ichigo hanya memejamkan matanya. Mencoba untuk istirahat karena jam tidurnya kurang. Beberapa menit setelahnya ponselnya kembali bergetar.

"Ada apa? Cepat sekali kau menghubungiku, Grimmjow."

"Pria yang kau cari itu sering berkeliaran di Espada club, Ichigo. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot menyuruh orang-orangku. Nanti malam kau datang saja ke club," jelas Grimmjow.

"Baiklah. Siapkan ruangan untukku nanti," kata Ichigo akhirnya.

"Selama kau bayar oke!" dan panggilan pun berakhir.

Ichigo menyeringai. "Memangnya dia kira sedang bicara dengan siapa, dasar panther bodoh!"

"Jadi apa rencanamu, Ichigo?" tanya Renji mulai sibuk-sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan pria berambut orange ini. Sedikit khawatir karena mungkin saja Ichigo akan berbuat sesuka hatinya.

Yang ditanya masih menyeringai sepanjang waktu. "Tentu saja, Renji! Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak se-exited ini," Ichigo tertawa dengan penuh aura setan disekelilingnya.

Renji hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri. Dia tahu ada makna dibalik kata-kata Ichigo. Sebelum kekhawatirannya semakin jauh, lebih baik dia ikuti saja apa yang Ichigo lakukan nanti.

xXxXx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espada Club<strong>_

.

Suara desahan wanita terdengar begitu jelas didalam ruangan. Ichigo yang sedaritadi berusaha mengacuhkan suara yang semakin lama terdengar semakin jelas akhirnya tak tahan.

"Cepat turun cari kamarmu, Grimmjow!" bentak Ichigo kesal karena Grimmjow malah asyik menjamah setiap senti tubuh wanitanya.

"Ups! Maaf yah, Honey~ ada orang yang sirik dengan apa yang kita lakukan~" goda Grimmjow semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ichigo yang semakin geram akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat kearah jendela transparan. Ah! Akhirnya matanya menangkap sosok pria yang dia cari. Dengan segera Ichigo langsung turun untuk mendapatkannya.

"Itu dia orangnya!"

"Eh? Masa secepat itu?" Renji langsung mengikuti langkah Ichigo turun. Setelah itu diikuti oleh Grimmjow setelah dia selesaikan urusannya terlebih dahulu.

Ichigo langsung menghampiri tempat pria itu tengah duduk menikmati beer kaleng yang dia pegang. Melihat Ichigo tengah menatapnya seram membuatnya tersenyum dengan penuh kelicikan.

"Wah, wah! Sepertinya Kurosaki Ichigo-sama ada perlu denganku," ucapnya dengan nada sedikit melecehkan.

"Hmph! Aku tidak percaya orang yang berhasil mengelabui Aizen-san ternyata pria rendahan seperti ini," balasnya dingin.

Pria itu hanya tertawa singkat. "Hooo... Aizen dan Inaba. Mereka hanyalah si tua bangka yang gampang ditipu! Begitu juga dengan Rukia."

"Lebih baik kau berdoa dengan keselamatanmu sekarang," pandangan Ichigo terlihat semakin sinis ketika nama Rukia disinggung.

"Kokuto..."

.

~ TBC ~

.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Icchy's corner<strong> ~

Hahaha... Ternyata Kokuto jahat sodara2... Well, ada udang dibalik batu, kyaknya perumpamaannya tepat jg *ga nyambung* =))

Icchy lagi kena penyakit WB, jadi mungkin chapter kali ini adalah chapter yg paling ancur *pundung*

Oh iya cerita ini sebentar lagi tamat lho~ paling 3-4 chapter lagi tamat. Soalnya Icchy ga berniat bikin panjang untuk cerita ini..

Well, silakan tulis kesan dan pesan termasuk kritikan dan saran kalian semua di kotak review yah~ Icchy tunggu~ ^^v

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	8. Last 8

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last 8

.

Rukia tengah menyeruput teh hangat pemberian Momo. Dipandanginya langit yang tengah basah bersama dengan siraman air hujan yang mengucur deras. Bulan sedang bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan awan hitam. Matanya memandang langit penuh khawatir, Ichigo tak kunjung pulang dari urusannya. Memangnya dia bekerja sampai selarut ini? Rasanya mustahil.

Brak! Pintu kamar Rukia terbuka paksa. Yeah, lagi-lagi sosok Riruka mengganggu ketenangan Rukia.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Riruka tidak bersahabat.

"Nggg… menunggu Ichigo sambil minum teh?" jawabnya sedikit asal.

Tentu saja dikasih jawaban tidak bermutu itu Riruka semakin geram. "Kau ini! Cewek rendahan yang tidak pantas bersanding dengan Ichigo tapi malah memberikan dia berbagai macam masalah!"

Rukia hanya menutup sebelah kupingnya. Sepertinya Riruka memang mempunyai hobi membuat telingannya tuli.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk teriak-teriak seperti ini, Riruka-san?" tanya Rukia masih sabar.

"Tentu saja tidak, pendek!" bantah Riruka semakin kesal. "Aku kemari karena mendengar kau memberi masalah lagi untuk Ichigo. Apa kau tahu sekarang semua masalahmu sedang dibereskan olehnya?"

Rukia terdiam sejenak. Maksudnya membereskan masalah?

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, sih? Pria yang kau panggil Kokuto-senpai itu adalah buronan Aizen Sousuke. Jangan bilang kau tidak kenal siapa Aizen Sousuke?" ujar Riruka geleng-geleng.

"Tidak."

"Aizen Sousuke adalah orang yang berpengaruh besar di dunia Yakuza! Dan saat ini dia sedang mencari orang yang sudah menipunya yang ternyata adalah seniormu!"

"Kokuto-senpai penipu?" Rukia tidak percaya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Huh! Masih saja membela pria brengsek seperti itu," Riruka benar-benar kesal dengan Rukia. "Kalau kau tidak percaya, lebih baik ikut aku ke Espada Club dan buktikan sendiri!" Riruka langsung beranjak meninggalkan Rukia menuju klub.

Akhirnya Rukia mengikuti Riruka karena penasaran dengan semua ucapannya. Mungkinkah sesuatu terjadi antara Ichigo dan Kokuto-senpai?

.

_**Disaat yang sama**_

.

"Lebih baik kau berdoa untuk keselamatanmu sekarang, Kokuto."

Semua pengunjung yang tengah terbuai dalam hentakan musik yang tersaji sesaat berpaling mengelilingi Ichigo dan Kokuto. Sang amber masih mencoba bersikap dengan menggunakan kepala dinginnya. Tidak mungkin hanya dengan sekali hasutan Kokuto bisa memprovokasi Ichigo. Hanya perang dingin seperti ini bukan masalah besar baginya. Ichigo sudah sering berhadapan dengan orang seperti Kokuto, seharusnya tidak sulit menaklukannya.

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya Kurosaki-sama mencoba tetap bersikap cool, yah~" Kokuto tidak hentinya memancing kesabaran Ichigo. "Jangan bilang kau kemari karena Rukia."

"Well, sebenarnya aku mencarimu karena Aizen. Tapi yah—" Ichigo mengacak rambutnya. "—sepertinya memang ada hubungannya dengan Rukia." sorot matanya kembali menatap tajam Kokuto. "Bisa jelaskan padaku ada hubungan apa kau dengan Inaba?"

Kokuto mengaduk pelan gelas berisikan vodka. "Tidak ada. Inaba menawarkan kerjasama padaku untuk mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari hasil pinjaman orang-orang yang meminjam kepadanya. Kudengar Inaba memang sudah tidak tahan bekerja dibawah kuasa Aizen, makanya dia memutuskan untuk bertindak dibalik layar. Inaba memang pintar menghasut orang untuk meminjam uang darinya tanpa tahu apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika telat membayar. Begitu juga dengan Kuchiki Byakuya—"

Digoyangnya pelan gelas bulat tersebut sambil terkekeh, "—dia tidak sadar bahwa keberuntungannya tidak berlaku saat sedang berada dimeja judi. Bukannya digunakan untuk membayar biaya rumah sakit, malah digunakan untuk main judi. Memang dasar manusia itu tidak pernah puas. Kau juga berpendapat sepertiku kan, Kurosaki-sama?"

Ichigo malas menanggapi. Manusia tidak pernah puas atau apapun, itu bukan urusannya. Masalah hutang Kuchiki Byakuya pun juga untuk apa dia repot-repot mengurusinya hanya karena orang yang terlibat adalah Ayah Rukia. Mau mengelak juga Ichigo tidak mau. Setengah dari perkataan Kokuto ada benarnya. Tapi sekarang, disini bukan terletak dibenar atau salah. Ichigo harus membawa Kokuto menghadap Aizen, setelah itu terserah orang tua itu mau melakukan apa saja.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bicara dan ikut aku menghadap Aizen tanpa perlu kupaksa, Kokuto?" pinta Ichigo masih berusaha tetap tenang.

"Sejak kapan Kurosaki Ichigo, sang 'Hichigo' yang dulu menguasai seluruh genk motor dan yakuza se-Karakura ini jadi lemah dengan wanita? Kau menyukai Rukia? Aku heran apanya yang menarik dari Rukia? Tidak cantik, miskin, pendek, tidak sexy, sama murahannya dengan wanita jalang diluar sana—" oke, Kokuto mulai memancing amarah Ichigo. Semakin lama semakin terdengar dengan jelas, "—ah, aku tahu! Kau pasti pernah merasakan tubuhnya. Bagaimana rasanya meniduri gadis perawan?"

Tanpa babibu lagi Ichigo langsung menghantam tepat di rahang Kokuto. Sepertinya termometer kesabarannya sudah melampaui batas dan rusak. Sekuat tenaga dia layangkan satu pukulan telak. Tentu saja tindakannya itu membuat Kokuto mendarat sukses diantara sela-sela meja dan bangku standbar dan sedikit menggeser kaleng, botol, gelas beer.

Bendera perang pun sudah dikibarkan dari pihak Ichigo. Melihat bosnya diserang tiba-tiba membuat orang-orang misterius yang sedaritadi terus mengamati mereka berdua pun mulai mendekat. Ichigo mengamati satu per satu tampang mereka.

"Hm? Kalian orang suruhan Kokuto-kah?" Ichigo membuka kancing kerahnya. Dasi yang tadi masih terikat rapi kini sudah direnggang supaya lebih leluasa. Tak lupa juga melepaskan kancing di kedua kerah baju lengan dan melipatnya jadi setengah siku. Ichigo sudah siap menghajar orang lagi sekarang.

Keriuhan pun tidak bisa dicegah lagi. Tiba-tiba melihat orang bertengkar sungguh kejadian yang tidak terduga, kan? Sesaat semuanya hening diantara alunan musik yang masih menggelegar. Ada yang asyik menonton, ada yang bisik-bisik, ada juga yang langsung pergi karena tidak mau terlibat.

Renji hanya bisa menutup mukanya pasrah. Ichigo sudah tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun jika dia sudah bertindak sejauh ini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah meminta Grimmjow untuk membubarkan massa yang masih berada didalam.

"Hey, Grimmjow, lebih baik kau kosongkan tempat ini sebelum terlambat," ucapnya lebih lanjut.

Grimmjow mengerti apa maksud Renji, dengan segera akhirnya dia meminta seluruh petugas dan bodyguard untuk mengamankan para pengunjung dan menyuruh mereka pulang. Ulquiorra yang sejak tadi hanya mengamati keadaan pun sampai turun tangan.

"Renji, pastikan ada uang ganti rugi untuk segala kerusakan yang Ichigo lakukan," kata Ulquiorra mengingatkan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Perlu bantuan, Ichigo?" tawar Grimmjow. Sepertinya tangannya sudah gatal untuk bergabung bersama Ichigo menghajar orang-orang yang mengelilinginya.

"Apa kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara, Grimmjow?" Ichigo menyeringai lebar. "Aku tidak selemah itu."

Yak! Serangan pertama Ichigo layangkan untuk orang pertama yang langsung mengincar wajahnya persis. Ichigo mengelak dan memberikan sebuah bogem mentah dan mengenai telak di rahangnya hingga membuat lawannya tersungkur. Oke, orang pertama berhasil ditumbangkan. Selanjutnya mereka menyerang Ichigo secara bergerombol supaya pria itu tidak mengelak.

Huh, mereka pikir mudah apa mengunci gerakan Ichigo. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu sejarah siapa Kurosaki Ichigo sebenarnya. Mereka pikir mengeroyok Ichigo adalah pilihan yang tepat? Salah besar!

Bak! Bug! Duag! Bletak! Brakk! Prangg! "GYAAAAAAAAAAA~!"

Bahkan seorang pria bertubuh kekar dan berotot juga berpenampilan seram pun akan berteriak seperti perempuan saat mereka mengiris kesakitan. Ichigo layaknya iblis yang tengah menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat lawannya tepar dengan sukses.

"So, aku akan katakan sekali lagi," dipalingkan kembali wajahnya menatap Kokuto. "Bisakah kau ikut aku menghadap Aizen tanpa perlu kupaksa, Kokuto?"

Kokuto berusaha untuk berdiri dan mengusap darah yang keluar dari celah bibirnya. Setelah memastikan darahnya menempel dijarinya, dia pun langsung membuangnya ke sembarang tempat.

"Jika aku menolak?" pancing Kokuto tetap bersikeras melawan.

Ichigo mendengus sesaat. "Dengan sangat menyesal aku harus memaksamu ikut, walaupun dengan itu aku harus memotong kakimu sekalipun."

Ups! Jangan anggap ucapan Ichigo sebagai lelucon biasa. Jika kita tahu masa lalunya dulu, hal itu 100% akan dilakukannya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

xXxXx

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rukia P.O.V<strong>_

_**.**_

Rintikan dari gerimis hujan membuat kaca jendela mobil tempatku melihat pemandangan terasa buram. Perasaanku tidak tenang sejak ikut dengan Riruka menuju club Espada. Apalagi saat kami sudah menapakkan kaki disana. Sepi, dan juga kondisi ruangan yang tidak layak dibuka untuk umum. Kulihat sekeliling Ichigo berserakan orang-orang tumbang, begitu juga dengan Kokuto-senpai.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan!" refleks aku berteriak. Dia sudah menyakiti Kokuto-senpai! Aku ingin menghampiri mereka berdua tapi Riruka langsung menahan tanganku.

"Bodoh! Jangan kesana!" cegah Riruka. Cengkraman tangannya terasa begitu kuat membuatku sontak melotot kearahnya.

"Sudah, sudah," dari belakang Riruka, Nell-san ternyata juga datang kemari. Sepertinya dia terbiasa dengan keadaan yang dibuat Ichigo. Dipalingkan wajahnya menghadap Ichigo, tersenyum kepadanya. "Maaf kami mengganggu kegiatanmu, Ichigo."

Ichigo membalas senyuman Nell. Pancarannya masih terasa lembut, tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya. Hal ini membuat perasaanku semakin tidak tenang. Tidak mau berbasi-basi, kakiku langsung melangkah mendekati mereka. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Yang tidak kusadari, tindakanku ini malah memancing Kokuto-senpai mengunci gerakanku dan menyekapku untuk mengancam Ichigo.

"Hmmpp!" aku berusaha meronta karena tangannya membungkam mulutku sedangkan tangan satunya melingkar tepat di pinggangku untuk mengunci gerakanku.

Kulihat Ichigo masih tenang didepanku. Berusaha untuk tidak terpancing dia mulai memberikan saran. "Lepaskan Rukia, Kokuto. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya secara paksa," ucapnya pelan.

"Heh! Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyerangku! Atau kau mau melihat gadis simpananmu ini terluka?" ancaman Kokuto-senpai tidak main-main. Dia langsung menodongkan pisau lipat kearah wajahku. Kaget juga sih tiba-tiba dijadikan sandra.

Kutatap kembali Ichigo, dia masih bersikap seperti tadi. Tidak terpancing ancaman Kokuto-senpai. Desahan yang dia keluarkan seakan menandakan bahwa dia tidak peduli dengan ancaman.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi, jangan paksa aku untuk memaksamu melepaskannya."

Sebuah suara dari ponsel yang kutaruh dikantung celana benar-benar merusak suasana. Dering yang sangat familiar di telingaku. Sebuah dering yang sengaja ku-setting berbeda dari panggilan yang lainnya. Aku langsung melepas paksa kedua tanganku dan seketika mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Betapa kagetnya diriku saat mendengar apa yang suara diseberang telpon katakan. Tanpa membalas kata-katanya dengan segera aku bergegas untuk pergi menuju rumah sakit. Tapi Kokuto-senpai kembali mengunci gerakanku.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk pergi, hah?" ucap Kokuto-senpai kasar.

Kesal karena tujuanku terganggu, aku langsung meronta marah. "Lepaskan aku! Memangnya kau pikir sedang bicara dengan siapa, hah?"

DUAG! Kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk memukul Kokuto-senpai. Dia pun terhuyung jatuh tidak percaya. Ichigo dan yang lainnya pun sampai bengong dengan tindakanku.

Sing~ sesaat hening. Mereka semua terpesona karena tidak menyangka dengan tindakanku barusan.

Aku memandang rendah Kokuto-senpai, mengeluarkan semua unek-unek yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya. "Kalau tahu seperti ini kenyataannya, seharusnya aku tidak perlu capek-capek membelamu didepan Ichigo! Dasar pria rendahan!"

Kuraih gagang pintu dan kubuka dengan paksa. Aku langung berlari secepatnya. Sesuatu terjadi pada ibu! Hatiku berdegup semakin kencang, perasaanku tidak enak! Ada apa ini? Semoga apa yang kudengar tadi hanya sesaat saja!

.

_**Sesampainya dirumah sakit**_

.

Tubuhku membatu saat mendengar kata-kata dokter yang selama ini menangani pengobatan Ibuku, Ishida Ryuuken. Dibalik kacamatanya kedua bola matanya menatap pilu diriku.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Dengan sangat menyesal aku memberitahukan ini…" ucapnya terdengar berat.

"Kenapa mendadak seperti ini?" aku masih berusaha untuk tidak percaya. "Kata dokter kondisi Ibu baik-baik saja! Tapi kenapa sekarang malah…" aku tidak berani melanjutkan kata-kataku. Katakan semuanya hanyalah salah paham!

"Semuanya juga terjadi begitu mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja kondisi Hisana-san mengeluh sakit pada bagian punggung. Seketika itu juga beliau semakin kesakitan. Maka dari itu akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk melakukan operasi darurat. Tapi, Tuhan sudah berkata lain… saat kami ingin memulai operasinya, Hisana-san sudah…"

Meninggal! Aku hanya bisa mengacak rambutku sekuat mungkin. Satu alasan yang selalu kujunjung tinggi dalam mencari uang kini musnah sudah. Aku bahkan tidak peduli dengan hutang ayahku, Kokuto-senpai yang ternyata biang keladi dari semua masalah hutang Ayah, ataupun pria tua gendut bernama Kageroza. Kamar pasien yang selama ini tempat istirahat Ibu, aku masih melihat Ibu berbaring, tapi kini tubuhnya sudah terselimuti semuanya. Ibu kini menutup mata untuk selamanya.

Aku hanya menatap wajah Ibu yang terlihat seperti tertidur. Tidur dalam dalam, tanpa ada beban, tanpa rasa sakit yang biasa selalu dia sembunyikan. Aku hanya menatapnya… tanpa menangis… tidak ada satu air mata yang keluar dari pelipis mataku. Entah karena hujan yang mengguyur semakin deras sudah mewakili perasaanku, ataukah…

**Rukia P.O.V end**

xXxXx

* * *

><p>Aizen Sousuke tiba di Espada club karena panggilan dari Ichigo. Sesuai janji, sang jeruk menyerahkan Kokuto kepada Aizen. Inaba Kageroza, yang juga datang, tersirat jelas kepanikan di wajahnya. Aizen pun hanya tersenyum sedingin-dinginnya meminta penjelasan kepada orang kepercayaannya.<p>

"Jadi, bisa kalian jelaskan kepadaku rencana kalian berdua, Inaba?"

Glek! Untuk seorang Kageroza, senyuman maut Aizen mungkin terasa seperti sabetan pedang yang menghunus lehernya. Karena tidak bisa lari lagi, akhirnya pengawal Aizen pun membawa Inaba serta Kokuto menuju markas mereka dan mungkin akan diadili disana.

Sebelum pergi, Aizen mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Ichigo. "Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Ichigo-kun."

"Tidak masalah. Selama kau mengganti kerugian yang Inaba berikan untukku, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal ini, Aizen-san," jawab Ichigo.

Aizen tersenyum mengalah. "Baiklah. Akan kukembalikan uang Kuchiki Byakuya yang Inaba tipu. Besok kupastikan orang suruhanku akan datang kekantormu."

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya pelan. "Tidak usah repot-repot. Kirimkan saja ke rekeningku, setelah itu kabari aku."

Memang dasar Kurosaki Ichigo. Padahal umur dan wibawa Aizen jauh lebih tinggi diatasnya, tapi pria ini tidak terlihat sedikit pun takut untuk menyuruh. Hal itulah yang mungkin membuat Kurosaki Ichigo disegani.

"Halo?" Renji mengangkat panggilan diponselnya. "Ada apa, Ishida? Tumben sekali kau menelponku?" tanyanya kepada, Ishida Uryuu.

"Renji, Ichigo bersamamu, kan? Katakan padanya, Kuchiki Hisana, Ibu Rukia, baru saja meninggal."

Renji terbelalak tidak percaya sampai berteriak spontan. Ichigo langsung menoleh kearahnya. Kalau memang benar, berarti saat ini Rukia sedang dalam masa yang lebih rumit…

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hujan terus mengguyur Karakura selama 3 hari penuh. Seakan mengerti keadaan seseorang yang saat ini masih berkabung karena kehilangan seseorang yang berharga baginya. Rukia tengah memandang kosong pemandangan yang terlihat buram karena percikan air. Kantung matanya terlihat jelas, sepertinya selama 3 hari ini Rukia tidak mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Kemeja hitam yang masih menutupi tubuh mungilnya masih sama seperti saat dia menghadiri pemakaman Hisana. Rukia tidak memancarkan ekspresi apa-apa saat melihat tubuh Hisana dikremasi dan dibakar, saat orang-orang yang menghadiri mengucapakan bela sungkawa kepadanya, dan juga Orihime yang menangis karena tahu Rukia tidak mungkin menangis didepan umum. Rangiku juga hanya bisa membelai rambut Rukia pelan dan menyemangatinya. Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum simpul dan berterima kasih kepada kedua sahabat yang selalu membantunya.

Nell dan Riruka pun turun hadir dalam upacara pemakaman itu. Nell hanya bisa tersenyum lemah saat melihat kondisi Rukia yang bisa dibilang memprihatinkan. Riruka tidak banyak bicara seperti biasanya, mungkin khusus untuk saat ini dia mengerti kondisi seorang Rukia yang menurutnya selalu membawa masalah untuk Ichigo. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini, dia mencoba untuk memahami perasaan Rukia. Mereka berdua datang mewakili Ichigo yang tidak bisa hadir karena kesibukannya. Pekerjaan yang datang benar-benar membuatnya kesal. Seharusnya dia bisa ikut menghadiri pemakaman Hisana tapi karena jadwalnya yang sudah tidak bisa ditunda akhirnya dia hanya bisa menyampaikan salam lewat Nell dan Riruka sekaligus menyampaikan pesan kepada Rukia bahwa gadis itu harus kembali pulang kerumah keluarga Kurosaki.

Pertanyaan, kenapa Rukia harus kembali kerumah itu? Kenapa Rukia mau saja disuruh Ichigo? Kenapa saat ini tubuhnya masih berdiri menatap jendela besar yang menapakkan bulan yang tersenyum sendu kepadanya. Diantara hujan yang masih mengelilingi seluruh langit malam. Rukia berada disini. Kesadarannya masih kosong, bahkan dia tidak sadar Ichigo menatap khawatir punggungnya.

Ichigo meraih tubuh Rukia, memeluknya hangat. Mencoba untuk mengambil kembali kesadaran Rukia yang semakin tersedot kedalam ingatannya. Tidak ada satu kata yang dia ucapkan. Hanya semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Ichigo…" bibir yang pucat itu mulai memanggil namanya. "Terima kasih karena sudah membebaskan ayahku dari masalahnya. Ibu juga kini sudah tidak menderita lagi. Dia pasti bahagia berada disurga…"

Lirih. Hanya itu yang bisa terasa dalam suara Rukia. Ichigo membalikkan tubuh Rukia, mencoba membuat Rukia menatap dirinya. Diusapnya pelan wajah Rukia yang begitu dingin, begitu pucat. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak tidur dan makan?

"Istirahatlah. Coba makan sesuatu," pinta Ichigo lembut.

Rukia menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau…" violetnya terlihat merah karena kurang tidur. Kondisinya benar-benar seperti mayat hidup. Hal ini yang semakin mengkhawatirkan Ichigo.

"Kalau ingin menangis. Lakukan saja," ucap Ichigo akhirnya. Tangannya masih membelai wajah Rukia. "Wajahmu terlihat seperti ingin menangis. Kau terlalu memaksa dirimu untuk tetap kuat."

"Aku…" Rukia mencoba untuk bersuara, "aku sudah tidak tahu lagi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Untuk apa aku berjuang selama ini jika Ibu akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku?"

Perlahan, Rukia akhirnya menangis. Air mata yang semakin deras terjatuh di kedua matanya benar-benar mencerminkan perasaan hatinya sekarang. Dia mengeluh seperti anak kecil dengan tangisan. Tidak peduli pria didepannya akan tertawa dengan kelakuannya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaan dirinya yang mengkhawatirkan. Hanya menangis, sampai Rukia puas.

Masih terisak, Rukia kembali mencoba tersenyum kepada Ichigo. "Aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu, Ichigo. Seperti kata Ayah, hutang nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Mungkin tidak ada yang berharga dari dalam diriku tapi aku akan membayarkan walau harus ditukar dengan nyawaku sekalipun."

Ichigo terkejut. Walau kedengarannya bercanda, Rukia sungguh-sunggu dengan ucapannya. Itu adalah prinsip yang Ayahnya ajarkan dulu dan sampai sekarang dia masih mematuhinya. Kebaikan Ichigo membuat kesedihannya sedikit pudar. Didalam diri Rukia, walau sedih, dia juga lega dan bahagia akhirnya Ibunya sudah tidak perlu menderita dan memikirkan biaya pengobatan dan juga tentang dirinya. Rukia pun sudah tidak ada beban apapun.

Dikasih janji yang mengagetkan itu pun, Ichigo hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Dasar bodoh. Yang paling berharga bukan uang atau harga," ditatapnya lekat Rukia. Ichigo mengecup keningnya singkat. "Dimataku, kau tidak kalah berharganya dari uang, Rukia. Aku tidak menyesal menjadikanmu sebagai salah satu 'pacar'ku."

Hangat dan ketenangan. Dua hal yang saat ini paling Rukia butuhkan ada didalam diri Ichigo. Hatinya pun luluh kedalam pelukan. Yah, mereka mencoba saling mendekap, saling memberikan perasaan satu sama lain dibawah guyuran hujan.

.

~ TBC ~

.

* * *

><p>~<strong> Icchy's corner<strong> ~

Well, ga akan ngomong banyak... saat ini Searaki Icchy sedang mengalami gangguan mental yang sangat parah yang membuat semangat menulis saya hampir 90% hilang. Bahkan ada kepikiran untuk menghapus seluruh fic Icchy dan berhenti jadi Author...

Icchy jelasin aja disini deh, jadi Inaba itu ngajak Kokuto kerjasama untuk menipu orang-orang yang meminjam uang dari mereka supaya hutang mereka jadi 2x lipat gitu tanpa sepengatahuan Aizen. Nah setelah Aizen cari tahu dan mendengar ceritanya dari Ichigo makanya dia meminta Ichigo mencari Kokuto yang kebetulan juga melakukan hal serupa kepada Byakuya.

Nah, saat di club itu... saat Rukia tahu rencana Kokuto, kebetulan pula ada berita dari rumah sakit ternyata Hisana pun tiba2 meninggal.

Oh iya, dan Ichigo tuh ga merasa putus sama Rukia. Makanya dia tetep nyebut Rukia pacarnya, kan? gitu deh...

Hahaa... Icchy sengaja bikin konfliknya tuh langsung DUAR! jadi sekalian gede gitu... Chapter 8 ini adalah final konflik yang paling berat versi Rukia.

Yah, paslah sama Authornya yg lagi dalam masa depresi... *Plak!

Yah, tinggalkan review kalian. Boleh saran, kesan, pesan, kritikan, atau apapun...

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	9. Last 9

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>Last 9<p>

.

Mentari pagi menyelimuti seluruh penjuru Karakura Town. Kicauan burung-burung yang terbang menuju barat seakan mengawali kegiatan para manusia hari ini. Gemercik embun dan sayup-sayup suara binatang lain seakan membangunkan kita untuk kembali melanjutkan hidup. Sebuah bangunan baru disalah satu sudut kota yang baru selesai dibangun. Rukia memandangnya dengan begitu puas. Disampingnya berdiri sang Ayah yang sudah tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi, ikut tersenyum memandang sebuah kedai baru yang akan mereka buka.

"Akhirnya selesai juga~" ucap Rukia belum mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hisana pasti akan senang dengan keputusan yang kita buat Rukia," kata Byakuya tersenyum tipis.

"Tentu saja! Ramen keluarga Kuchiki sudah ada dari turun-temurun. Tidak mungkin kita tidak melanjutkan bisnis Ayah yang sempat berhenti gara-gara terlibat hutang. Kita sudah mendapatkan uang, Ayah bisa memutar kembali uang itu dengan cara yang lebih baik daripada berjudi."

Lagi-lagi Byakuya hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terpancar sedikit rasa bersalah karena sudah memberikan semua bebannya kepada putri satu-satunya. Bisa dia bayangkan besarnya perjuangan Rukia mencari uang untuk semuanya. Mulai dari kehidupannya sendiri, hutang miliknya, dan juga biaya pengobatan istrinya.

Sekarang, biarkan Rukia merasakan kenikmatan atas hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri. Dan kini biarlah Byakuya kembali bekerja untuk Rukia dan juga dirinya. Dan ini semua tidak mungkin berhasil atas campur tangan dari seorang pria bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Mau tidak mau Byakuya harus mengakui jika Rukia tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo mungkin Byakuya tidak akan berdiri seperti sekarang ini.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya kemudian.

Rukia diam sejenak. Tak terasa dua bulan sejak Hisana meninggalkan dunia. Tak terasa pula dua bulan berlalu saat Rukia memutuskan untuk membalas jasa Ichigo dengan setia kepada pria tersebut. Pikirannya kembali menerawang jauh. Tidak ada kejadian yang berarti menurut Rukia. Semua tetap berjalan seperti biasa. Ichigo masih memperlakukannya sama dengan Nell dan Riruka. Rukia pun telah berhubungan baik dengan mereka berdua. Riruka sudah tidak lagi membenci Rukia –karena menurut Riruka, Rukia sudah tidak membawa masalah lagi kepada Ichigo- hubungan mereka lebih terlihat seperti dua bersaudara yang sedang bertengkar memperebutkan mainan, dan yang bisa memisahkan mereka berdua hanyalah Nell.

Hubungan dengan Ichigo masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak maju juga tidak mundur, yang pasti perlakuan Ichigo kepada Rukia masih tetap sama. Diperlakukan begitu istimewa seperti 'pacar'nya yang lain seharusnya membahagiakan Rukia.

Tapi… hal itu justru mengganggu Rukia.

"Hubunganku dengan Ichigo baik-baik saja, Ayah."

Byakuya tidak mengetahui alasan Rukia berpacaran dengan Ichigo dan juga tidak tahu soal 'pacar' Ichigo yang lain. Rukia tidak merasa perlu memberitahu Byakuya soal itu. Biarkan saja seperti yang Ayahnya lihat. Toh tidak selamanya Rukia tetap pada kondisi tersebut.

.

"Huwaaaa~! Sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan ramen buatan ayahmu ini~! Enak seperti biasa!" seru Orihime sibuk memuji satu mangkuk ramen yang sudah habis didepannya. Disampingnya Rangiku sibuk menghabiskan satu mangkuk miliknya. Rukia hanya bisa nyengir saja melihat kedua sahabatnya tengah melahap dengan nikmatnya kedua ramen buatan Byakuya.

Rukia hanya bisa membalas dengan cengiran. Tangannya mulai membereskan mangkuk lalu mencucinya.

"Membuka kedai kembali bukan ide buruk, kan? Lagipula membangun kedai sekaligus tempat tinggal tidak terlalu menguras uang."

"Oh iya? Memangnya habis berapa?" tanya Rangiku penasaran.

"200 juta," Rukia mencoba mengingat dengan menghitung kembali biaya yang dikeluarkan. "Uang Ayah 500 juta kembali, sisa 300 juta, lalu aku dapat 100 juta. Sisanya masih 200 juta," jelasnya.

Orihime terkesima mendengar jawaban. "200 juta?"

Rukia mengangguk singkat.

"Wah! Hanya butuh waktu singkat untukmu untuk dapat 500 juta. Kau memang hebat, Rukia-chan~!" sambung Rangiku mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"_Doumo_…"

Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perbincangan.

"Apa rencanamu sekarang, Rukia-chan?" kali ini giliran Orihime bertanya. "Statusmu masih menjadi 'pacar'nya Ichigo-kun?"

Rukia masih belum menjawab.

"Kau harus bisa mendapatkan banyak uang darinya. Setelah itu terserah dirimu mau berpisah dengannya atau selamanya terkunci bersamanya," kata Rangiku santai.

Rukia masih diam. Dia tahu maksud ucapan Rangiku. Memang benar, saat ini seharusnya Rukia sudah tidak perlu mengikat dirinya dengan segala peraturan yang Ichigo berikan. Dia juga tidak perlu repot-repot setia kepada Ichigo karena Rukia bisa kapan saja meminta untuk berpisah.

Bisa, namun hal itu tidak dia lakukan.

Kenapa?

"Untuk apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piring-piring yang terendam oleh air. Punggung mungilnya seakan tidak ingin membiarkan kedua sahabatnya tahu tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan. Kenapa? Untuk apa? Apa Rukia perlu menjawab semuanya?

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu, Orihime?" seringaian terlihat begitu lebar dikedua celah bibir mungil Rukia. "Sudah pasti karena uangnya, kan?" jawabnya tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Mendengar hal yang tidak terduga, tentu saja membuat Orihime dan Rangiku terpana. Sejak kapan Rukia tertarik dengan uang?

"Wow! Sejak kapan nona mungil didepan kita ini tertarik soal uang?" sindir Rangiku sambil tertawa.

Rukia mendengus pelan. "Sejak aku mengenal kalian!" balasnya.

Mereka pun tertawa. Obrolan diselingi sedikit lelucon memang sangat pas untuk menenangkan hati. Setidaknya mereka berdua tidak tahu dengan perasaan Rukia yang sesungguhnya.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kediaman keluarga Kurosaki di malam hari. Rukia baru saja tiba disana –aslinya terpaksa karena sudah janji untuk tinggal disana dengan Ichigo- lorong kodidor terlihat sepi saat langkahnya mulai maju. Semilir udara malam hari terasa begitu menusuk kulit putihnya. Seperti inilah kodidor kediaman Ichigo tanpa orang-orang yang melintas.

Tujuan Rukia kini hanya satu, menuju kamarnya dan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sehabis dari membantu pekerjaan Ayahnya.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia lihat. Ichigo dan Nell tengah berdua di lorong yang sepi, seharusnya bukan hal yang sulit untuk melewati mereka berdua. Yang membuat Rukia membatu adalah kondisi mereka berdua yang benar-benar tidak enak dilihat. Ichigo tersenyum hangat sambil mengusap lembut rambut tosca milik Nell. Gadis itu tersenyum malu lalu semakin mempererat pelukannya lalu mencium tepat dibibir Ichigo dan melumatnya.

Rukia berani bertaruh, mereka butuh kamar kosong setelah ini. Matanya melirik bosan, kenapa tidak mereka lakukan setelah Rukia sudah berada dikamar, sih? Kenapa ada perasaan tidak senang saat melihat Ichigo tersenyum begitu lembut kepada gadis selain dirinya.

"Cih!" Rukia hanya bisa berdecak sebal. Malas menunggu, kakinya kembali berjalan mencari arah lain, kemana saja selama violetnya tidak melihat kejadian seperti tadi.

"_Untuk apa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ichigo, Rukia-chan?" _

Sinar redup bulan sabit yang terpantul di jendela kamar Rukia tidak membuat sang pemilik kamar terbebas dari lamunannya. Pertanyaan dari Orihime tadi siang kembali menggema didalam pikirannya. Rukia tetap bersama Ichigo karena uang? Kalau memang benar, seharusnya dia bisa memeras uang Ichigo lebih banyak lagi sesuka hatinya, tapi hal itu tidak dia lakukan.

Kalau begitu, kenapa Rukia masih berada disini?

"_Aku akan membalas semua kebaikanmu, Ichigo. Seperti kata Ayah, hutang nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa. Mungkin tidak ada yang berharga dari dalam diriku tapi aku akan membayarnya walau harus ditukar dengan nyawaku sekalipun."_

Lagi-lagi, nona mungil ini hanya bisa menjawab dengan desahan.

"Hutang nyawa dibalas dengan nyawa, yah…?" Rukia mendengus pelan. "Memangnya kau sudah siap memberikan semua dirimu untuk pria yang tidak mau mengikat janji denganmu, Kuchiki Rukia?"

Cahaya bulan seakan menyiratkan kesedihan yang tercermin dikedua mata Rukia. Hanya waktu dua bulan hatinya berubah sedemikian drastis terhadap Ichigo. Sikapnya pun perlahan berubah mengalami kemunduran. Rukia tidak ingin tangan yang biasa mengusap lembut rambut hitamnya membelai rambut milik orang lain. Dia hanya tidak ingin senyuman yang biasa tersenyum hangat kepadanya terbagi oleh wanita lain. Perasaannya pasti segera terganggu jika hal itu terlihat oleh kedua matanya.

Apa ini yang dinamakan iri?

Untuk apa? Rukia tidak mencintai Ichigo, seharusnya gadis itu tidak perlu iri terhadap Nell maupun Riruka karena dia pun diperlakukan sama seperti mereka.

Untuk apa? Padahal Rukia mendapat hak yang setimpal seperti mereka berdua.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Rukia harus merasa tidak nyaman saat melihat Ichigo mengecup mesra bibir Nell dan kesal saat melihat Ichigo menerima pelukan manja dari Riruka?

Apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu?

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Benturan pelan saat kepalanya terbenam di ranjang yang empuk tetap tidak membuat Rukia mengerang sakit. Suara yang muncul hanya berupa desahan berat dan selalu pertanyaan konyol yang tidak mampu dijawabnya.

"Ahhhhh! Menyebalkan!" Dipalingkan mukanya langsung kearah bantal. Lebih baik baginya untuk segera memejamkan mata dan tidur sebelum kepalanya akan meledak karena overload.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jam 7 pagi ada rapat sampai jam 10 membicarakan tentang perkembangan saham yang tengah menurun. Setelah itu ada beberapa dokumen yang belum ditanda-tangani. Ah iya, jam 11 harus menghadiri undangan dari Ukitake-sama dan jam 2 siang nanti kita perlu menghadiri rapat tentang jual-beli saham dengan Ichimaru Gin."

Celotehan Renji tidak berhenti membuat Ichigo menggeliat frustasi ketika mendengar jadwal kegiatannya hari ini sudah tersaji didepan matanya. Garukan kasar pun tidak lepas di rambut jabrik orangenya. Ichigo hanya bisa mengeluh kesal karena sudah dari pagi dirinya harus bekerja.

"Brengsek! Kenapa mereka suka sekali rapat di pagi buta begini, sih?"

"Jangan protes kau, jeruk. Salahmu sendiri karena menunda terlalu lama. Salahkah sifat burukmu yang suka muncul jika sudah malas bekerja itu," seru Renji masih sibuk mencatat jadwal hariannya.

"Aku tidak malas, nanas! Aku hanya butuh refreshing!" tolak Ichigo.

"Refreshing juga ada batasnya. Tidak harus sampai seminggu full, kan?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menolak ajakan Nell dan Riruka pergi ke pantai, kan? Aku sudah lama tidak jalan dengan mereka. Sekali-sekali boleh dong aku melepaskan beban dengan liburan?" ujar Ichigo.

"Setelah itu rasakan penderitaanmu seperti sekarang!" timpal Renji hanya bisa tertawa sadis.

Rasanya malas sekali untuk beranjak dari kasur yang empuk. Dengan berat hati Ichigo bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Renji menunggu Ichigo diluar sampai pria jeruk itu selesai. Setelah mandi, Ichigo mulai merapikan bajunya dari kemeja putihnya sampai jas kerja yang biasa dia pakai. Dan satu hal yang membuat dirinya lama dari ber'dandan' adalah memakai dasi.

"Shit! Kenapa orang bekerja itu harus memakai dasi? Merepotkan…" keluh Ichigo sambil melipat dasinya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah tangan mungil yang menggantikannya memakaikan dasi. Ya! Rukia berada disana untuk membantu Ichigo yang masih bergulat dengan dasinya.

"Dasar, sudah tua bangka begini masih saja tidak bisa pakai dasi…" sindir Rukia masih konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

Ichigo mengacak rambutnya sedikit gugup. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi, aslinya aku tidak suka pakai dasi."

"Hmp!" Rukia tertawa kecil. "Ternyata seorang Kurosaki Ichigo punya kelemahan yang konyol juga, yah~" ejeknya dengan menyeringai kecil.

"Dasar kau, Rukia," Ichigo mendengus pelan. Pikirannya kembali menerawang, sudah berapa lama Ichigo tidak melihat Rukia? Seminggu lebih sejak dari liburan? Rukia tidak ikut pergi bukan karena tidak diajak, tapi karena sang mungil tidak mau pergi dengan alasan membantu pekerjaan Ayahnya. Setelah pulang pun Ichigo tidak ada kesempatan bertemu dengannya karena pekerjaan yang langsung datang bermunculan setelah dia baru menginjakkan kakinya didepan rumah.

Melihat Rukia bicara dengannya seperti biasa entah kenapa membuat Ichigo sedikit lega. Diacaknya pelan rambut wanita mungilnya dan tersenyum lembut. "_Sankyuu_, Rukia."

"Seandainya kau melakukan ini hanya kepadaku…" gumam Rukia pelan sambil menunduk malu.

Kedua amber hanya menatap kaget. "Rukia?"

"Nah, selesai!" ucap Rukia sambil mengencangkan dasi Ichigo untuk penyempurnaan. Kakinya mulai melangkah mundur untuk berlalu dari kamar. "Nah, selamat bekerja, Ichigo~" teriaknya dari balik pintu kamar. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih heran dengan tingkah yang tadi Rukia keluarkan.

"Apa maksud ucapannya tadi…?"

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sinar bulan yang memantul bulat mengiringi langkah Rukia yang diseret paksa Riruka menuju Espada Club. Oh yeah, baru juga menapakkan kakinya di depan rumah Ichigo, Rukia langsung diajak paksa Nell dan Riruka untuk ikut mereka.

"Jadi, kenapa aku harus kemari?" tanya Rukia bosan. Mereka berada distand bar tempat biasa Ulquiorra nangkring dengan segala jenis ramuan yang dia ciptakan.

"Aku hanya ingin berkumpul dengan sesama 'pacar' Ichigo~" jawab Nell santai. Segelas anggur merah sanggup membuatnya kehilangan control diri.

"Sudahlah, midget! Ikuti saja kata Nell-san!" ucap Riruka ketus lalu duduk disebelahnya sambil meneguk satu gelas anggur merah.

Rukia akhirnya terpaksa menemani mereka berdua minum. Oh yah… sedikit meneguk anggur merah karena Rukia lumayan suka dengan rasanya sejak saat Ichigo memberikannya.

Wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ngomong-ngomong soal anggur merah mengingatkannya tentang malam pertama dengan Ichigo.

Ichigo. Lagi-lagi satu nama itu yang sukses membuat Rukia kembali merenung. Dentuman musik yang seharusnya bisa dinikmati tidak terasa menenangkan hatinya. Memang aneh, tapi sepertinya berbicara dengan Nell dan Riruka tidak buruk juga, kan?

"Nell-san," panggil Rukia meminta perhatian. "Apa yang kau suka dari Ichigo?" tanyanya langsung.

Nell terdiam sejenak, raut wajah yang semula tersenyum riang seketika berubah serius. Ditatapnya gelas berwarna merah yang terisi dengan anggur dengan warna sama. Bibir tipisnya mulai buka suara.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kusuka darinya… tapi yang jelas, aku ingin dia mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya…" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar lirih.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Bukannya Ichigo memperlakukan Nell-san berbeda? Setidaknya lebih dari aku, kalau dengan Riruka tidak tahu."

"Ichigo selalu memperlakukan kami berdua sama rata!" sambung Riruka. Kesal juga karena Rukia mulai menyinggung hal yang tidak perlu.

"Kau tahu, Rukia-chan? Ichigo yang dulu beda jauh dengan Ichigo yang sekarang. Saat aku mengenalnya 10 tahun yang lalu, Ichigo adalah pria bajingan yang tidak menghargai wanita karena dia pikir semua wanita sama hanya membutuhkan uangnya saja," jelas Nell mengingat kembali masa lalu.

"Dulu, masalahku kurang lebih sama sepertimu, Rukia-chan. Ayahku terlihat hutang dan dia terpaksa menjualku dengan pria hidung belang dan memaksaku untuk bercinta dengan mereka demi mendapatkan uang. Pria yang tidak sengaja menolongku saat itu adalah Ichigo. Aku ingat jelas setiap pukulan yang dia layangkan untuk menolongku, dan juga kata-katanya saat itu… 'jangan berani mengganggu Nell karena dia adalah milikku!'. Haha… bisa-bisanya aku terpesona karena ucapannya saat itu…" Nell kembali meneguk anggur merahnya.

Riruka tidak merespon dan Rukia masih diam mendengarkan.

"Sejak saat itu aku mengucapkan sumpah setia kepada diriku sendiri untuk tetap bersama dengan Ichigo meskipun dia tidak mencintaiku sekalipun…"

"Jadi, karena ingin membalas budi jasa Ichigo, Nell-san harus mengorbankan seluruh waktumu hanya untuk Ichigo?" Rukia akhirnya buka suara.

"Karena aku mencintainya juga makanya aku tetap bertahan."

"Maaf kalau aku berkata seperti ini. Kurasa Nell-san terlalu berharap dengan Ichigo," pandangan Rukia menerawang jauh. "Padahal… pria tua itu tidak mengerti dengan namanya 'cinta'…"

Riruka yang tadi diam saja akhirnya mulai ikut menimpali ucapan Rukia. "Tentu saja Nell-san tahu tentang hal itu, midget!"

"Oke, kalau begitu sekarang aku tanya kau, Riruka-san. Apa yang kau suka dari Ichigo?"

Riruka langsung tidak bersuara saat Rukia menanyakan hal yang sama dengan Nell. Seharusnya dia bisa menjawabnya dengan mudah. Tapi kenapa rasanya mulut terasa ditempel dengan selotip?

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Maaf kalau pertanyaanku seperti menyudutkan kalian," ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk. "Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa kalian bisa betah berlama-lama dengan pria yang jelas-jelas mungkin saja tidak serius mencintai kalian," sambungnya.

Nell tersenyum mengerti apa maksud Rukia. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Rukia-chan tetap bersama dengan Ichigo? Apa Rukia-chan juga mempunyai perasaan seperti kami?" tanya Nell.

Rukia beranjak dari bangkunya. Langkahnya mulai berjalan menjauhi tempat Nell dan Riruka, lalu berbalik kembali menatap mereka berdua.

"Mungkin aku memang mencintainya seperti kalian. Tapi karena aku mencintainya, aku harus berpisah dengannya," tidak ada keraguan yang terpancar dari sorot mata Rukia. Senyuman tulus yang terpancar dari celah bibir tipisnya sanggup membuat Nell dan Riruka terpana menatapnya.

Rukia harus jujur dengan perasaannya sekarang. Saat ini masalahnya bukan pada berada di samping Ichigo atau setia kepadanya. Masalahnya adalah siapkah dirimu merelakan orang yang kau cintai pergi dari sisimu selamanya?

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ruang kantor tempat biasa Ichigo menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca berkas-berkas laporan yang dibuat oleh Renji. Ichigo tengah sibuk membaca, meneliti, memeriksa kembali apakah ada yang tertinggal atau kesalahan tulisan. Dia masih belum mengganti pakaiannya, masih dengan dasi yang tadi Rukia pakaikan untuknya. Wajahnya sedikit tersenyum ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana Rukia memakaikan dasi untuknya dengan wajahnya yang lucu itu sampai suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Masuklah," pinta Ichigo mempersilakan masuk.

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah Rukia dari balik pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo hangat seperti biasa.

Rukia tersenyum begitu lembut. Yah, senyuman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan hal itu membuat Ichigo sedikit penasaran.

"Ada apa? Hari ini kau sedikit berbeda."

Rukia tarik nafas lalu dihembuskan sebelum akhirnya dia mengucapkan tujuannya kemari.

"Aku ingin putus."

Hening…

Tidak ada respon dari Ichigo padahal Rukia menunggu kata-kata yang mungkin ada yang ingin disampaikan untuknya.

Situasi masih hening. Bahkan saat Ichigo kembali menatap Rukia.

"Begitu, yah?" wajahnya tidak terpancar sedikit rasa kecewa atau apapun. Yang pasti dia menghargai segala keputusan yang dia dengar dari Rukia apapun itu. Sebelum Rukia pergi, setidaknya dia ingin tahu kenapa Rukia meninggalkannya. "Ada seseorang yang kau suka, Rukia?"

"Ada."

"Siapa?"

Rukia menatap lurus menuju langsung ke amber sendunya. "Kalau aku bilang 'kau', apa kau percaya?"

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Karena aku tidak rela pria yang kucintai menyentuh wanita lain yang bukan diriku. Aku tidak rela melihat dirinya tersenyum hangat kepada mereka yang bukan diriku. Dan aku tidak ingin setia dengan orang yang tidak setia kepadaku."

Ichigo tidak bergeming mendengar penuturan Rukia. Hal yang selama ini selalu mengganggu pikiran Rukia kini sudah gadis itu tumpahkan langsung keorang yang dituju. Terima atau tidak, yang penting Rukia bisa bernafas lega karena sudah melepaskan satu hal.

"Selama ini terima kasih karena sudah memperlakukanku dengan baik. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi teman setelah ini, Ichigo," Rukia mendekat dan mengulurkan tangan kepada Ichigo. Senyuman ceria yang tergambar jelas diwajahnya membuat Ichigo tidak sanggup berkata-kata.

Ichigo berdiri untuk menyambut uluran tangan mungil itu. Disentuhnya pelan tangan yang tadi membantunya dengan sebuah dasi. Sebuah tangan mungil yang selalu terasa hangat menyentuhnya. Tanpa disadarinya, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia supaya gadis itu mendekat kearahnya. Dia mendekap erat Rukia. Sambil mengecup pelan bibir mungil milik Rukia untuk terakhir kalinya.

"_Arigatou_, Rukia…"

"Berbahagialah dengan Nell-san dan Riruka-san, Ichigo."

Rukia tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Ichigo dan juga kehidupan mewahnya. Sebelum air matanya terjatuh lebih deras lagi, secepat kilat Rukia berlari menuju kehidupannya yang dulu.

Yang tanpa disadari oleh itu, Ichigo menatap bayangannya dengan begitu lirih.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sebuah ayunan disalah satu taman kota di Karakura. Rukia tengah asyik menikmati indahnya sinar bulan sambil menggoyangkan ayunan yang dia duduki.

Sebuah getaran ponsel mencuri perhatiannya. Rukia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Hey, Orihime," sapa Rukia seperti biasa untuk suara Orihime diseberang telepon.

"Aku dengar kabar dari Ulquiorra-kun, katanya kau memutuskan Ichigo?" tanya Orihime.

Rukia heran, padahal belum ada 2 jam dia berpisah dari Ichigo tapi kenapa beritanya cepat menyebar?

"Yah, begitulah…" Rukia malas menanggapi.

"Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang?" tanya Orihime lagi.

Rukia terdiam sesaat, lalu tersenyum sambil menatap rembulan yang membiaskan cahayanya dengan begitu indah. "Aku ingin mewujudkan impianku dulu. Besok aku akan meninggalkan Karakura…"

.

~ TBC ~

.

* * *

><p>~ <strong>Icchy's corner<strong> ~

Selamat sore~ Hahahaa... Icchy mau kasih tau chapter depan udah Final, setelah Fic ini tamat Icchy akan Hiatus yang (mungkin) lama. Kalo emang mau update Fic jg tidak tentu kapan... Jadi, kalo ada yang menunggu *siapa?* Icchy hanya bisa mengucapkan kata maaf... ^^a

Di Fic ini jg, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan berpisah dengan Ichigo. Hahaha... Chapter tergaje yang Icchy buat karena penyakit WB ternyata semakin menggerogoti tangan Icchy untuk menulis... ~_~

Saat ini **Searaki Icchy** sedang dilanda semangat menulis menurun, dan sangat berakibat fatal untuk diri saya sendiri *curhatan ga penting*

Pengen berhenti jadi Author tapi salah satu jiwa saya teriak2 tidak rela... *Plak!

Okey, back to fic! Disini Icchy sedikit ceritain awal Nell ketemu sama Ichigo dan betapa brengsek-nya Ichigo saat itu... yah, hanya sekilas sih... soalnya Icchy emang tidak terlalu fokusin mereka berdua sih... Yang pasti satu yang Icchy mau jelasin : Ichigo tuh masih belum mengerti yang namanya cinta dari dulu sampai sekarang dan kalo dari sudut pandang Rukia, Dia mencintai Ichigo tapi dia tidak mau terus2an bersama dengan Ichigo karena menurutnya Ichigo tidak setia kepadanya...

Dan bisnis keluarga Kuchiki itu adalah kedai ramen yang udah ada dari generasi ke generasi, tapi sempat terhenti pas di generasinya Byakuya gara2 neh orang kena hutang *plak!* Pas uangnya balik, Rukia suruh Byakuya untuk buka kedai ramen lagi.

Oh iya! Impian Rukia itu adalah keliling dunia... wakwakawkawkakw! Yang pasti setelah putus dari Ichigo, Rukia langsung melalang buana =))

Yah begitu deh, bingung sendiri jadinya *Plak! PLak!*

Ohhh yah, Icchy mau minta maaf kalau ada yang membaca cerita saya kok kebanyakan IchiRuki-nya tidak sesuai dari pikiran kalian. Maaf saja, Icchy memang suka menghancurkan image. Karena Icchy mencintai IchiRuki, Icchy mau membuat mereka berubah menjadi apa yang Icchy bayangkan... Kalau tidak sesuai dengan hati para readers... Yah, maklumi saja... *Kan lagi2 curhatan ga penting*

Yah, tinggalkan jejak kalian dikotak review biar Icchy tahu apa pendapat kalian :D

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	10. Last end

**Icchy mau ngucapin Spesial Thanks Buat kalian semua yang mereview cerita Icchy~! *tonett tonettt***

**ruki ruu mikan head**

**bintang**

**F. Fukushima**

**Radit RedDevil'z**

**Raven Ichi**

**Arashi A.M.N.O.S**

**Pyon**

**mautauaja**

**Kurosaki Miyuki**

**Mitsuki Ota**

**chessayoshioka**

**Shirayuki Umi**

**Luna 'ruru' Kuchiki**

**nenk rukiakate**

**cece kurosaki**

**ArthuriaMariePendragon**

**flavia**

**Voidy**

**Natsume Yuka**

**Rukiberry si Silent Reader**

**Hoshikawa Mey**

**yui rie rie**

**Miyu Aoba**

**Zanpaku-nee**

**ika chan**

**d3rin**

**kokota**

**Ichikawa Hikaru**

**kazushi kudo hatake**

**Kurosaki violet**

**Wi3nter**

**Loonatic Aqueous**

**gieyoungkyu**

**Twingwing RuRaKe**

**Botol Pasir**

**Kyucchi**

**Sagara Ryuuki**

**MiRae Naomi Kurosaki**

**Rie Masahito**

**HISAGIsoul**

**dobelianaru**

**chy karin**

**haruno gemini-chan**

**Purple and Blue**

**Chie Na OrangeL**

**Nonana**

**siapasajaboleh**

**Dae Uchiha**

**vita Xc Tari**

**Nakamura Chiaki**

**q lupa nama q **

**IchiKuran**

**arumru-tyasoang**

**Hinazuka Airin**

**Chappy Ruki Oguri **

**Gracia De Mouis Lucheta**

**Mega hime**

**The Last Third *serius yah, Icchy baca komen ini ngakak, berasa Rukia yg lgi review =))**

**Black Sun 15**

**Deadly Love Brides**

**hadneiw**

**Xiah Julli**

**anzuka16**

**Yowarul**

**dilivia takumi**

n **KAMU** yg membaca cerita ini~ :D

Icchy ucapkan terima kasih yg sebesar2nya bagi yg berkenan mereview, memberikan semangat, maupun hanya sekedar nulis update kilat... Yahhh, Icchy sangat menghargainya~ :D *nunduk*

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach = Kubo Tite<strong>

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**From now on I Love You = Lee Seung Gi *Bener deh, Icchy merasa lagu ini sangat cocok untuk Ichigo themes di Fic ini =))**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING! endingnya super duper sangat geje, dan cmn ada selingan lime ga bermutu.. maklum inilah hasil tulisan saya saat dilanda WB parah... <strong>

**Well, enjoy my last story n jangan lupa tinggalkan review (Baca : protes dari kalian) karena sudah bikin ending seperti dibawah ini... Doumo~ :D**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Last end

.

_Karakura Town…_

Tak terasa sudah 24 bulan berlalu sejak Rukia memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan Ichigo. Kurosaki residence masih tetap sama sejak terakhir kali Ichigo menapakkan kakinya setiap hari, dan hari ini adalah hari kesekian kalinya dia tiba. Setiap hari dirinya disibukkan oleh tumpukkan berkas dokumen yang menggunung di sisi meja ruangan kantornya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunda karena kalau tidak dengan setia Renji mengeluarkan aura kematiannya untuk terus menahan Ichigo agar tidak kabur dari kewajibannya.

"Jangan lupa menghadiri pesta nanti malam, Ichigo. Tsukishima-san sudah berpesan kepadaku supaya kau hadir malam ini."

Renji masih setia menjalankan tugasnya. Dan Ichigo masih setia mengeluh ketika mendapat tugas yang dirasanya tidak penting. Pergi ke pesta apa tidur diranjang yang empuk? Tentu saja Ichigo lebih memilih pilihan yang kedua!

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang saja aku ada urusan atau apapun, Renji. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling benci kalau disuruh menghadiri suatu pesta ramai begitu," keluh Ichigo.

"Sepertinya kau lupa bagaimana sifat Tsukishima Shukuro. Kau tahu sendiri kan pikirannya selicik Ichimaru dan juga pandai mencari alasan seperti dirimu?"

Ichigo mendesah pelan. "Jangan samakan aku dengan dia!"

"Sudahlah, daripada kau mengeluh terus kepadaku lebih baik istirahat saja sekarang untuk nanti malam. Jangan sampai terlalu lelah seperti minggu kemarin," jelas Renji mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu!" sahut Ichigo yang sudah membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal putih yang empuk. Lebih baik tidur dan mengumpulkan kembali tenaga yang terbuang. Membiarkan Renji yang mendesah panjang karena kelakuannya.

.

Beberapa menit setelah jejak Renji menghilang dari kamar Ichigo. Pria itu ternyata belum memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya memang lelah namun matanya tidak mau menuruti keinginannya. Ichigo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, atap putih masih terus dia perhatikan.

"Sudah 2 tahun yah…"

Bibirnya mulai mengumandangkan sesuatu yang tak terasa cepat berlalu. Selama itu pula banyak perubahan yang terjadi begitu dratis pada kehidupannya. Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang mengganggu pikiran Ichigo saat sedang konsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya. Tenaganya juga cepat terkuras gara-gara memikirkan hal tersebut.

Diraihnya ponsel hitamnya yang ditaruh disamping meja ranjang. Ichigo mulai menekan dial seseorang.

"Ya?" angkat suara diseberang.

"Hey, Nell. _Hisashiburi da naa_…" sapa Ichigo seperti biasa.

"Ichigo?" reaksi Nell begitu diluar dugaan. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Terakhir kali kita bertemu saat itu aku sudah tidak bisa menghubungi nomormu. Kau ganti nomor?" tanyannya masih kaget.

"Begitulah…" jawab Ichigo seadanya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Ichigo?" tanya Nell lagi. Rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak mengobrol seperti sekarang.

"Seperti biasa," jawab Ichigo, masih singkat.

"Sepertinya kau menelponku karena sesuatu, yah?" tebak Nell tepat sasaran.

Beginilah Ichigo. Jika dia sedang dilanda kebingungan tidak ada cara lain selain mencari tempat pelarian seperti berbicara dengan Nell atau hanya sekedar membaringkan tubuh bidangnya ke atas ranjang.

Ichigo masih diam. Dia tidak menyangkal tebakan Nell, memang Ichigo mencarinya karena ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Nell…" Ichigo berhenti sejenak. Sedikit tidak enak jika dia menanyakan hal ini kepada Nell. Tapi, kalau tidak ditanyakan Ichigo selamanya pasti tidak akan mengerti.

Akhirnya dengan keyakinan mantap, Ichigo mulai melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Nell?"

Hening menyelimuti percakapan mereka. Di seberang sana Nell bingung ingin berkomentar apa.

"Sejak kapan kau penasaran dengan hal itu, Ichigo?" Nell tertawa pelan. "Ini pertama kalinya kau menanyakan hal itu setelah 10 tahun kau pacaran denganku," sambungnya masih tertawa.

Ichigo mengacak rambut orangenya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Kenapa kau bisa betah dengan diriku yang seperti ini," ucapnya.

"Apa kau bertanya hal yang sama kepada Riruka?"

"Aku hanya bertanya kepadamu. Aku tidak tahu keberadaannya sejak aku memutuskan kalian."

Nell mendesah singkat. "Terang saja, kau memutuskan kami berdua tepat setelah Rukia meminta putus darimu."

Ichigo mendengus singkat. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Nell, Ichigo memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Nell dan Riruka tepat setelah Rukia berpisah dengannya. Setelah itu, Ichigo merasa dia harus mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri satu hal yang dia rasa tidak membuat dirinya yakin dengan keputusannya selama ini.

Apa yang mendasari Ichigo untuk mempunyai banyak pacar?

Cinta? Tidak ada.

Nafsu? Tidak juga.

Uang? Untuk apa?

Ichigo memang sayang terhadap Nell dan Riruka, tapi itu bukan atas dasar cinta. Kalau begitu, untuk apa dia terus menjalin hubungan dengan kedua wanita itu? Hal itu yang mendasari Ichigo akhirnya untuk bertindak seperti sekarang ini. Selama 2 tahun dia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri, tanpa kehadiran cinta atau apapun karena ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Nell, apa kau sakit hati saat melihatku menyentuh wanita lain?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

Nell kembali terdiam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat melihatku mesra dengan Riruka atau wanita lainnya?"

"Ichigo," panggil Nell akhirnya. "Lebih baik kau cari Rukia."

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya heran. Menunggu Nell menjelaskan lebih detail.

"Aku mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tidak bersemangat seperti sekarang. Temuilah Rukia dan pastikan apa yang kau rasakan didalam dirimu. Karena yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, hanyalah Rukia. Setelah semuanya sudah kau lakukan, kabari aku."

Tuuuttt! Tuuuttt! Nell langsung mengakhiri panggilan. Meninggalkan Ichigo yang masih mematung.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Cermin kamar mandi yang memantulkan tubuh bidang tanpa terbalut satu kain terlihat begitu indah. Serpihan air yang masih menempel di sisi tubuh Ichigo seakan baru selesai menjalankan tugasnya dari membersihkan diri. Rambut jabrik orange yang turun berkat siraman air tersebut membuat sang pemilik terlihat begitu berbeda.

Sang hazel yang selalu menatap sendu itu memang terlihat seperti biasanya. Tapi entah kenapa ada saja yang kurang menurut Ichigo.

Apa itu?

"Sial! Kenapa aku jadi kepikiran karena 'dia', sih?"

Ichigo hanya bisa menggerutu. Tidak ada yang bisa dijadikan tempat pelampiasan untuknya. Dia masih memikirkan saran dari Nell tempo lalu.

"_Temuilah Rukia, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu itu hanyalah Rukia…"_

"Benarkah itu, Nell?" tanya Ichigo kepada dirinya didalam pantulan kaca.

"_Aku tidak ingin setia dengan orang yang tidak setia kepadaku…"_

Pandangan sendu yang tadi terpantul di kedua amber coklat itu kini seakan menyala karena ucapan Rukia terakhir kali. Kenapa hanya satu ucapan singkat dari wanita mungil itu mampu membuat perasaan tidak tenang.

"Gawat, ternyata aku memang harus menemuinya..."

Tapi dimana?

"Cih!" Ichigo langsung membuka paksa pintu kamar mandi dan langsung meraih ponsel flip hitamnya dan langsung menekan dial Renji.

Dengan cepat Renji langsung mengangkat panggilan Ichigo. "Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau menelponku selarut ini."

"Renji, cepat kau cari kabar tentang keberadaan Rukia. Aku ingin menemui Kuchiki Byakuya hari ini."

Renji yang masih setengah tidur hanya bisa menguap malas. "Kau ini! Selalu saja mendadak!" protesnya sedikit kesal, bisa-bisanya Ichigo membangunkannya saat semua sudah terlelap.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku ingin menemui Kuchiki Byakuya sekarang!" seru Ichigo tidak mau kalah. "Sekarang masih jam 11 dan seharusnya aku masih bisa menemuinya!"

"Untuk tanya tentang dimana Rukia sekarang, kan?" Renji menggaruk telinganya yang pengang karena teriakan keras Ichigo. "Terakhir kali yang kudengar dari Inoue Orihime dan Matsumoto Rangiku, Rukia kini berada di Amerika. Kalau memang kau mau menemuinya, aku bisa memesan tiket jadwal paling pagi untukmu," jelas Renji yang sepertinya tahu rencana Ichigo selanjutnya.

Ichigo terbelalak tidak percaya, kenapa sampai Renji bisa tahu secepat itu?

"Renji, sejak kapan kau mencari keberadaan Rukia?"

"Sejak aku melihatmu berubah seperti sekarang, jeruk," Renji diam sejenak. "Aku tahu kau mulai berubah sejak berpisah dengan Rukia. Jujur saja, aku senang akhirnya kau mulai untuk menjalani kehidupan baru tanpa wanita manapun. Dan aku tahu kau seperti dirimu sendiri saat bersama dengan Rukia meskipun kau tidak sadar dengan itu."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Ichigo, Renji tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku tahu kau kesepian saat Rukia pergi. Aku hanya bisa bilang ikuti saran dari Nell-san biar kau tahu tentang perasaanmu sendiri," katanya lagi.

"Ya…" hanya satu kata yang sanggup Ichigo ucapkan. "_Sankyuu_, Renji…"

Renji mendengus pelan, "Nah! Kalau kau sudah mengerti, jangan berikan aku pekerjaan malam ini!"

Tuuutttt! Tuuuttt! Sekali lagi hanya terdengar nada panggilan terputus di telinga kanan Ichigo. Pria orange ini lagi-lagi hanya bisa merenung.

'Ya! Temui Rukia, dengan begitu aku akan mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya saat itu!'

Tanpa ada keraguan, Ichigo mulai memikirkan cara bagaimana jika nanti dia bertemu dengan Rukia. Apa yang akan dia katakan saat mereka bertemu kembali setelah 2 tahun lamanya. Mungkinkah baik Rukia maupun Ichigo saat bertemu kembali akan terasa canggung ataukah Rukia sudah melupakan tentang perasaannya terhadap pria tersebut…

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Back then, I don't know about love_

_Staying by the side of someone_

_I'm both unfamiliar and scared_

_In this kind of thing_

_._

Kita akan menyorot salah satu bangunan megah yang berdiri tegap diantara beberapa gedung yang tak kalah tingginya di salah satu perkotaan New York. Ratusan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang terlihat begitu terburu-buru. Kota yang terkenal tidak pernah mengenal lelah inilah tempat Ichigo menapakkan kakinya sekarang.

Ya, setelah akhirnya berhasil meyakinkan Renji bahwa dirinya akan segera pulang setelah bertemu dengan Rukia disinilah Ichigo berdiri disalah satu sudut tiang lampu merah yang masih bekerja untuk menemani hari-hari aktivitas seluruh masyarakat disana.

Misi yang harus dijalankan sekarang adalah : Mencari Rukia!

Pertanyaannya! Bagaimana caranya mencari Rukia di kota besar seperti New York?

Malas ambil pusing, Ichigo langsung menghubungi seseorang dengan ponsel yang baru saja dia beli setelah sampai.

"_Hello~ Urahara office here. May I help you?_" tanya seorang resepsionis menyapa hangat Ichigo dengan bahasa inggris.

Oh iya, Ichigo lupa kalau saat ini dia bukan ada di Jepang. Akhirnya dengan terpaksa dia membalasnya dengan bahasa asing. _"I'd like to speak with Mr. Urahara, please?"_

"_Sure, who's speaking?"_ tanya wanita tersebut.

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"_Ohhh, Mr. Kurosaki. I will get you connected right away."_

"Thanks," dan Ichigo menunggu panggilannya terhubung langsung dengan salah satu partner kerja sekaligus sahabat dekat Ayahnya yang menurutnya sedikit authis, Urahara Kisuke.

"_Hello, Urahara here~!"_ seru suara yang sudah lama tidak Ichigo dengar.

"_Hisashiburi da naa_, Kisuke-san," sapa Ichigo singkat.

"_Oyaa? Hisashiburissu nee_~ Ichigo-kun!" balas Urahara begitu riang. "Ada yang bisa kubantu? Kau menghubungiku karena butuh sesuatu, kan?" tembaknya langsung.

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Kau memang pandai menebak, Kisuke-san. Aku memang butuh bantuanmu untuk mencari orang disini. Bisakah kau mencarikan seorang wanita bernama Kuchiki Rukia untukku?" tanya Ichigo to the point.

"Rukia-chan?" tanya Urahara memastikan.

"Rukia-chan?" Ichigo heran dengan pertanyaan Urahara. "Kau kenal dengan Rukia, Kisuke-san?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Hmmm… seingatku ada wanita mungil yang baru-baru ini diterima sebagai OB disini. Tapi aku tidak tahu dia adalah orang yang kau cari apa bukan. Ya, kesini saja untuk memastikan sendiri sebelum dia pulang."

Ichigo langsung melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. "Jam berapa dia selesai kerja?"

"Jam 5 sore."

Ichigo melihat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 16:45, berarti 15 menit lagi selesai?

"Aku langsung kesana sekarang, Kisuke-san. Pastikan dia belum pulang!"

Ichigo sampai lupa dia sedang berbicara dengan orang diatasnya. Saat pikirannya mulai fokus dengan sesuatu, dia seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar. Dengan cepat disambarnya taksi kosong terdekat untuk menuju gedung milik Urahara.

Butuh 15 menit untuk sampai kesana. Masih sempatkah Ichigo bertemu? Dia sangat berharap Urahara tidak salah orang. Dia sangat berharap orang yang Urahara sebutkan adalah Rukia yang sama didalam ingatannya.

.

_Akhirnya_

.

Betapa kecewanya Ichigo saat Urahara berkata bahwa gadis yang dia cari ternyata sudah pulang lebih awal.

"_Sumimasen nee_, sepertinya dia meminta izin pulang lebih awal," kata Urahara dengan penampilannya yang tidak layak disebut pimpinan.

Ichigo masih mengatur nafas karena berlari mengejar waktu tadi. "Tidak apa-apa, Kisuke-san. Aku bisa kemari lagi nanti…" walau mencoba untuk tersenyum, suara Ichigo terdengar begitu kecewa.

"Sampai kapan kau tinggal disini? Kau belum kabari keluargamu?"

Ichigo menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya sebentar disini. Mungkin nanti aku akan menghubungi mereka." Badannya mulai berbalik arah. "Aku permisi dulu, Kisuke-san."

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sinar rembulan terasa berbeda saat Ichigo melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya. Angin malam terasa begitu menusuk malam ini, mungkin juga karena sudah mulai masuk musim dingin. Lampu kota yang mulai menyala terlihat mengiringi langkah pelan Ichigo.

"Haaahhh…" uap dingin yang keluar dari desahannya seakan menandakan bahwa saat ini dia tengah berpikir apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang.

Hanya karena ingin bertemu dengan Rukia membuatnya sampai rela melakukan hal seperti ini. Seharusnya Ichigo bisa menyuruh bawahannya untuk mencari dimana keberadaan Rukia dan membawa gadis itu untuk menemuinya sekarang juga.

Bisa. Tapi, kalau pakai cara itu, Ichigo tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya puas setelah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri.

Langkah kakinya mengantar dirinya menuju sebuah taman yang ditengahnya terdapat kolam air yang mengeluarkan keindahan air yang menari dibawah sinar rembulan. Ichigo dikelilingi oleh banyak pasangan yang tengah asyik saling menghangatkan diri. Kalau begini, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Untuk apa aku berada disini diantara para orang-orang yang pacaran, sih? Menyebalkan!"

Betapa kagetnya Ichigo ketika mendengar suara cempreng seorang wanita yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Saat ingin melihat siapa wanita yang asyik berteriak tanpa peduli dengan orang sekitar, disanalah dia kembali terkejut.

"Rukia…"

Wanita yang dipanggil Rukia oleh Ichigo pun kaget karena merasa dipanggil, dia pun kembali terpana menatap sosok pria yang sudah lama dia lupakan. "Ichigo?"

.

_Only now, I understand love_

_Those days which I always push you away_

_I said that it wasn't love between us_

_Thanks for the trust you have given me_

_Looking back now, there are lots of memories_

_I really didn't know that was actually love_

"Ichigo?"

Debaran jantung Ichigo seakan tersengat listrik. Degupannya mendadak berdetak begitu kencang saat melihat rupa Rukia. Rambut hitamnya terlihat sedikit memanjang dari pertama kali mereka bertemu. Violet yang memantul indah karena sinar rembulan dan juga tubuh mungil yang tidak berubah.

Ini Rukia yang dulu! Rukia yang dulu pernah menjadi pacarnya, yang selalu berusaha untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutang Ayahnya. Ya, inilah Rukia.

Betapa bahagianya hati Ichigo saat mengetahui Rukia belum lupa tentang dirinya. Ekspresi kaget yang dia keluarkan malah membuat Ichigo tenang.

"Yoo…" sapanya dengan sorot mata penuh kerinduan.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Rukia masih sibuk berkaget ria.

"Ngg… aku ingin bertemu denganmu," ucapnya malu-malu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, bodoh sekali Ichigo malah jujur dengan Rukia. Bukannya hal itu malah membuat mereka semakin canggung, yah?

"Ingin bertemu denganku harus pakai waktu 2 tahun kemudian?" entah sindiran atau hanya bercanda, Rukia tertawa karena tingkah Ichigo yang menurutnya aneh.

"Jangan tertawa. Aku sedang serius, tahu," bantah Ichigo mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

"Hahaha… oke," Rukia mencoba untuk serius walaupun masih sulit untuk menahan ketawanya. "Kau ingin bertemu denganku karena apa?" tanyanya kembali.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan perasaanku sendiri," kata Ichigo masih jujur.

.

Rukia mengusap pelan hidung mungilnya yang terasa dingin. Sepertinya pertemuannya dengan Ichigo kali ini akan terasa begitu berbeda. Aneh karena tidak butuh waktu 2 jam kini mereka berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang memang sengaja Ichigo pesan untuk dirinya selama berada di New York.

Rukia mengusap kepalanya sendiri, kenapa tidak ada perubahan saat bertemu dengan Ichigo yang sekarang? Kenapa dia tetap memperlakukan Ichigo sama seperti dulu?

"Aneh…" gumamnya mengatai dirinya sendiri.

"Kebiasaanmu berbicara sendiri itu tidak pernah hilang yah, Rukia."

Ichigo datang sambil membawa dua gelas berisikan anggur merah kesukaan Rukia. Membuat wanita mungil itu salah tingkah dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Habisnya aku sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, makanya terasa agak aneh."

Ichigo tertawa pelan. "Justru aku kaget dengan reaksimu yang biasa saja padahal kalau mengingat kejadian dulu mungkin saja kau sudah tidak mau bertemu denganku," katanya.

Rukia meneguk wine merah pemberian Ichigo. "Aku kan tidak bilang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Ichigo hanya sibuk memperhatikan tingkah Rukia yang sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung. Santai duduk didekat jendela sambil menikmati pemandangan malam bersama dengan segelas anggur merah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang enak dilihat di sang amber milik Ichigo.

.

"Naa, Rukia…"

Ichigo kembali mencuri perhatian Rukia. Sang violet hanya menunggu Ichigo kembali mengucapkan kata-kata tanpa perlu bertanya kembali.

"Kau tidak menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang?" lagi-lagi, pertanyaan yang selalu menjurus itu selalu terlontar dari bibir tipisnya. Ah, kenapa disaat gugup yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo itu langsung dari hatinya, sih?

Rukia kembali terpana menatap Ichigo. Sejak kapan pria tampan didepannya ini penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya?

"Kau ingin tahu?" pancing Rukia mulai iseng. "Aku sedang dekat dengan seseorang-" mulutnya kembali mengatup. Goyangan pelan di gelas berwarna merah disela jari tangannya seakan mewakili betapa shocknya wajah Ichigo saat mendengar kata Rukia.

Rukia semakin tersenyum usil karena sukses mengerjai pria tua didepannya. "Kenapa wajahmu shock begitu, Ichigo? Jangan-jangan kau cemburu, yah?" tunding Rukia langsung.

"Kalau kau masih jadi pacarku, mungkin aku akan cemburu," jawab Ichigo alasan.

Rukia tertawa pelan, dipalingkan kembali mukanya menatap gelapnya langit malam. Pikirannya menerawang jauh, tanpa sadar dirinya bergumam.

"Aku akan senang kalau hal itu terjadi, Ichigo…"

Sekali lagi, tindakan Rukia yang seperti inilah yang justru kurang dipahami oleh Ichigo. Hal ini sama persis seperti yang dia lakukan dua tahun lalu, saat Rukia sedang membetulkan dasi milik Ichigo.

"_Seandainya kau melakukan ini hanya kepadaku…"_

Ah, akhirnya Ichigo sedikit mengerti kenapa Rukia bersikap seperti ini…

"Rukia," panggil Ichigo sedikit lagi.

"Hm?" Rukia kembali memalingkan mukanya menatap Ichigo.

Ichigo belum melanjutkan ucapannya. Yang pasti kedua amber sendu itu menatap lekat sang violet yang masih menunggunya. Dengan sekali tegukan Ichigo menghabiskan anggur miliknya, setelah itu dengan cepat kakinya mulai menghampiri tempat Rukia. Menghampirinya supaya mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Saat Rukia terpaksa mendongak karena jarak mereka semakin mendekat, Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia dan mendirikannya.

"Ichigo?" Rukia sedikit heran karena tingkah tiba-tiba dari Ichigo.

Yang dipanggil masih tidak merespon. Genggaman tangannya terasa semakin erat. Dan Rukia semakin merasakan sakit. "Ichigo?" Rukia masih mencoba memanggil Ichigo.

Ichigo hanya tersenyum. Senyuman yang tidak dapat Rukia mengerti seakan tersirat begitu nyaman. Seketika tubuh mungilnya mendarat tepat dalam pelukan Ichigo. Ya, pria itu memeluk dirinya begitu erat.

"Ichi-"

"Kau masih mencintaiku, Rukia?"

Hening…

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia, mereka diam seribu bahasa.

Rukia melepaskan paksa pelukan yang mendekap erat tubuhnya. Berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mungkin tersirat kesedihan yang dalam karena Ichigo kembali menyinggung tentang perasaannya.

"Walaupun aku masih mencintaimu, kau tidak akan bisa hanya mencintaiku."

Ichigo tersentak! Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Rukia benar. Tapi, kalau sekarang hatinya tidak mungkin salah memilih.

"Bisa!" Ichigo menunduk, berusaha untuk mencoba meyakinkan Rukia. "Sekarang aku mengerti tentang apa yang kau rasakan. Dan aku masih perlu banyak belajar darimu…"

Rukia terkekeh pelan. "Memangnya apa yang kau pelajari darimu, hey paman jeruk?"

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah aslinya. "Paman jeruk?"

"Kita ini beda 10 tahun. Saat ini aku 22, sekarang kau pasti sudah 32. Dasar, wajahmu memang menipu. Hahaha!" Rukia malah menertawai raut wajah Ichigo yang sweatdrops.

Yang bisa pria itu lakukan adalah mengacak rambutnya seacak mungkin. Ohh, jadi ini wajah asli dari Kuchiki Rukia?

"Kau boleh menertawaiku, Rukia. Aku memang masih dalam hal ini. Tapi, aku sangat ingin mencoba hal ini hanya denganmu," kata-katanya terdengar sangat sungguh-sungguh.

Hal itu malah membuat Rukia tidak kuasa menahan tawanya.

"Maaf, tapi aku memang ingin tertawa," Rukia masih berusaha menahan tawanya yang mulai memaksa keluar. "Tapi aku masih mencintaimu, Ichigo. Aku sendiri heran kenapa bisa suka dengan pria tua sepertimu, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang tampan!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa aku merasa kau sepertinya tahu dengan kedatanganku yah, Rukia? Reaksimu sama sekali tidak kaget ataupun terkejut. Kau seakan-akan tahu apa maksudku," jelasnya.

Rukia mendesah pelan. "Tentu saja aku tahu, Nell-san menemuiku 3 hari sebelum kau datang. Dia bilang kau akan datang mencariku dan menyatakan cinta kepadaku. Ternyata ini toh maksudnya. Aku kira awalnya hanya bercanda."

Apa? Nell sudah kemari duluan sebelum dirinya? 3 hari yang lalu… hari yang tepat saat Ichigo menelpon Nell dihari itu.

Oh tidak! Dengan ini Kurosaki Ichigo kalah telak!

Ichigo hanya bisa menutup mukanya. "Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh…" keluhnya pelan.

Rukia masih terkikik namun tangannya mulai melingkar manja dan kembali mendekatkan dirinya.

"Heee… jangan bilang kau menyesal dengan keputusanmu. Kau tahu kan aku tidak mau diduakan apalagi ditigakan?" ucapnya menyindir kondisi Ichigo yang dulu.

"Kali ini tidak akan."

Lumatan pelan memacu mereka berusaha untuk selalu memimpin. Pelukan erat seakan memacu hasrat mereka untuk semakin melakukan lebih. Yah, rasanya sudah lama mereka tidak saling mendekap seperti ini. Saat sengatan rangsangan menyatukan kedua tubuh mereka, disitu pula mereka merasakan cinta yang saling mengalir. Kali ini, terasa begitu nyata.

Ichigo baru merasakan pertama kalinya dia begitu menikmati bercinta dengan seseorang yang tepat. Saat jemarinya mulai menyentuh kulit mulus milik Rukia, dia semakin ingin menjaga agar kulit tersebut tidak ternoda oleh tangan selain miliknya. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan bersatu atas dasar cinta, semua terasa begitu memabukkan.

Dan ketika suara desahan Rukia terasa kian memuncak, saat itu pula sudah membuktinya bahwa dirinya maupun wanita mungilnya pun sama-sama menantikan hal ini terjadi.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

_From now onward, I will depend our love_

_Even if it's simple-minded_

_Even if I will like a fool_

_Because I'm the guy who only see you_

_You must be tired of this incomplete love_

_Althought it's a bit late, will you give me a chance?_

_. _

Mentari pagi menyusup masuk dari balik tirai jendela kamar hotel Ichigo yang berada dilantai 10. Lembaran baru dimulai dengan dering ponsel Ichigo yang mulai berbunyi. Dengan berat Ichigo mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Ya?" tanya Ichigo dengan suara baru bangunnya.

"ICHIGO! CEPAT PULANG KAU KE KARAKURA SEKARANG JUGA! KURANG AJAR KAU PERGI TANPA MENYELESAIKAN SEMUA TUGAS-TUGASMU!"

Oh yeah, tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari mendengarkan suara babon ala Abarai Renji. Dengarkan sekali setelah itu ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada telingamu.

"BERISIK KAU BABON!" seru Ichigo tidak kalah kerasnya. "Kau bisa membangunkan Rukia dengan suara nyaringmu!"

"Kau sudah bertemu Rukia?" tanya Renji kemudian.

Ichigo melirik seorang wanita yang tengah tertidur pulas disebelah tangan kirinya. Wanita mungil yang akhirnya berhasil dia dapatkan luar-dalam.

"Sudah dan saat ini dia sedang tidur, makanya hubungi aku nanti saja!" Ichigo bermaksud mengakhiri panggilan namun Renji berhasil mencegahnya.

"Tunggu dulu, jeruk! Kau harus pulang hari ini atau aku akan kesana mencarimu! Cepat selesaikan dulu tugas-tugasmu dan apa kau lupa hari ini harusnya kau bertemu dengan Tsukishima-san?"

Keberentungan mulai tidak memihak kepada Ichigo. Akhirnya mau tidak mau dia harus pulang hari ini.

"Aku akan pulang secepatnya. Suruh Tsukishima menemuiku nanti malam," ucap Ichigo lemas.

"Awas kalau kau tidak pulang!" Renji sudah memberikan ancaman dan biasanya manjur.

"Berisik!"

Kali ini Ichigo berhasil mematikan panggilan sebelum Renji mengakhirinya. Tapi sayang, Rukia akhirnya terbangun karena suara bising yang sedaritadi mulai memasuki dunia mimpinya.

"Ngg…" Rukia masih berusaha merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang lelah karena hasil dari kegiatannya semalam. Matanya masih belum mau terbuka sempurna, rasanya begitu lekat.

"Hey," sapa Ichigo singkat sambil mengecup dahi Rukia. "Aku membangunkanmu?"

"Siapapun yang mendengar teriakan sekencang itu pasti akan terbangun," kata Rukia sambil mengusap matanya yang masih terkatup.

Ichigo tertawa. "Rukia, aku harus pulang ke Karakura pagi ini."

Rukia mulai bangkit setelah membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut yang sedaritadi menutupi tubuhnya dengan tubuh Ichigo.

"Kau ini mandi sendiri apa berdua?"

Rukia selalu tertawa jika ucapannya berupa ajakan nakal yang sanggup memancing Ichigo. Dan yang dipancing pun hanya bisa menyeringai lebar.

"Tentu saja pilihan yang kedua, kan?"

Dan mereka pun kembali menikmati guyuran air pancuran sambil kembali mengulang kejadian kemarin malam sekali lagi.

.

_Finally…_

.

Ichigo dan Rukia kini sudah berada di depan loby hotel. Saat ini mereka menunggu kedatangan taksi yang sudah dipesan sebelumnya. Ichigo harus pulang ke Karakura secepat mungkin atau kalau tidak Renji pasti akan kembali memberikan teror setiap menit.

"Ichigo," panggil Rukia ketika menyadari ada yang kurang dari pakaian Ichigo. "Kau masih belum bisa memakai dasi dengan baik dan benar?"

Diraihnya dasi berwarna merah tua dan mulai membenarkannya. Pandangannya begitu fokus menatap dasi didepannya. Bibirnya tertawa pelan.

"Dasar, umur semakin tua tapi masih saja belum bisa pakai dasi…" ejek Rukia tertawa geli.

Yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanyalah tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Rukia. Kalau sudah begini, mana rela Ichigo meninggalkan Rukia sendiri disini?

"Rukia, ikutlah pulang bersamaku," ajak Ichigo.

"Tidak mau!" Rukia menolak tegas. "Aku masih ada kontrak pekerjaan. Lagipula, aku belum punya cukup uang untuk pulang," jelasnya lagi.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu."

"Justru karena kau bilang begitu makanya aku tidak mau, jeruk!" ucap Rukia lebih jelas. "Aku tidak butuh uangmu sekarang, aku masih bisa cari uang sendiri disini. Tapi—" Rukia berhenti bicara sejenak.

Kedua bola mata berwarna violet itu berputar ke segala arah seperti mencari satu titik.

"—aku butuh tempat tinggal. Apartemenku disini benar-benar tidak layak untuk ditinggali. Murah sih, tapi…"

Benar! Saat Ichigo bertemu Rukia kemarin malam, saat itu Rukia tengah dilanda stress berat karena dia harus mencari tempat tinggal yang baru karena bermasalah dengan pemilik apartemen yang memang senang melakukan tindakan pelecehan seksual. Daripada terlibat masalah lebih jauh lagi, lebih baik Rukia angkat kaki dan mencari tempat tinggal yang lebih layak dengan tarif yang lebih murah.

Ichigo bengong. Bisa-bisanya wanita mungilnya ini tidak mempunyai tempat tinggal tapi masih ngotot untuk tetap berada disini? Haahhh… kalau sudah begini, dipaksa pulang pun yang ada malah Ichigo kalah debat. Jadi lebih baik adalah meminta tolong Urahara Kisuke untuk menyewakan tempat tinggal untuk Rukia selama berada di New York.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kisuke-san untuk mencarikan apartemen baru untukmu," ucap Ichigo santai.

Dahi Rukia mengerinyit heran. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu nama atasanku?"

"Karena dia adalah salah satu partner kerja perusahaan Kurosaki sekaligus sahabat Ayahku. Dan lagi, kemarin aku sempat mencarimu di sana tapi kau sudah pulang," Ichigo menjelaskan kejadian kemarin.

Rukia hanya manggut-manggut saja. Ah! Sudah saatnya bagi Ichigo untuk berangkat.

"Sampaikan salamku untuk semuanya, yah~" Rukia tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Padahal Ichigo belum juga masuk kedalam mobil.

Kaki terasa berat karena harus merelakan pergi tanpa Rukia. Hal terakhir yang Ichigo lakukan adalah memeluk erat Rukia dan mengecup hangat bibir mungilnya.

"Aku menunggumu," bisiknya mesra tepat ditelinga Rukia. "Jangan sampai membuatku lama menunggu, Rukia. Kalau tidak saat aku kembali lagi akan kupastikan kau kuseret pulang bersamaku."

Rukia hanya bisa tersipu liar lalu tertawa. "Haha, ancamanmu sama saja seperti Renji."

Ichigo akhirnya membuka pintu dan mulai memasuki taksi. Sebelum pergi, dirinya sempat berpesan kepada Rukia. "Kalau butuh sesuatu, segera kabari aku bagaimana caranya. Dan juga… cepat beli alat komunikasi apa saja supaya bisa kuhubungi," ucapannya terdengar seperti perintah.

Rukia hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyuman cerianya. Dan saat mobil taksi mulai melaju, perlahan asapnya terlihat semakin menjauh. Rukia menghela nafas singkat. Dipandanginya awan yang mengambang begitu tenang. Baguslah, hari ini cuaca sedang berpihak kepadanya.

Dirinya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan singkat sebelum akhirnya berangkat kerja. Tidak ada hal khusus yang terjadi setelah Ichigo pergi. Tapi yang pasti, langkah Rukia terlihat seperti sedang menari. Ya, akhirnya penantiannya selama ini terbayar sudah dengan pengakuan singkat dari Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ah, iya! Aku lupa tanya kepadanya," Rukia teringat sesuatu yang penting. Seharusnya dia menanyakan hal itu kepada Ichigo tadi.

Dipandanginya kembali langit yang masih menampakkan warna biru lautnya. Bibir mulai menyuarakan hatinya seakan bertanya kepada sang pencipta.

"Hmmm… ngomong-ngomong Icchy, saat ini hubunganku dengan Ichigo apa?"

Apa yah...? _Gomennasai_, authornya saja bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya... ikzzzz...

Nah, bagaimana menurut kalian, _readers_? Silakan menilai menurut pengamatan anda sendiri~ :D

.

_I Love You... Words from the bottom of my heart_

_I Love You... Words that I would like to say again a thousand time_

_Until now I haven't give you anything_

_So I want to give you more now_

_Words which I would like to tell_

_Only to you..._

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy (punishment) corner ~<strong>

IchiRuki : *ngasah golok*

Icchy : T_T *pasrah*

Rukia : Ngomong oeee! *ngacungin Shirayuki mode horror*

Se-selamat siang semuanya... *nunduk* pertama2nya Icchy mengucapkan "Selamat menjalankan Ibadah Puasa bagi yg menjalankan~ :D Semoga amal ibadah kita diterima oleh Tuhan YME~ *Amin!* Dan Maafkan Searaki Icchy jika menurut kalian saya ada salah *bungkuk bareng IchiRuki pake baju ala lebaran*"

Okay! Back to Fic! Icchy mau minta maaf lagi karena membuat ending ceritanya ini sangat sangat sangat SANGAT geje... T_T *pundung*

WB semakin bertambah parah, dan Icchy memang perlu hiatus dalam waktu (mungkin) lama... yah, well, sebenarnya sih dari awal cerita ini dibuat jg Icchy memang mau buat ending yg menggantung. Apa cerita ini jg endingnya menggantung? kyknya maksa sih yah... wahahahaha *ketawa nista*

Ohh yah, sangat disarankan baca cerita ini dengan lagu diatas punya Lee Seung Gii *I'm a big fans~* serius deh, cocok banget buat gambarin suasana Ichigo diFic ini *mimisan*

Yah, well (lagi) kyknya cukup sekian celotehan ga jelas dari saya...

Cuma satu (baca : 10!) yg bisa Icchy simpulkan dari cerita ini :

1. Ichigo terpaksa balik ke Karakura gara2 Renji udah neror.

2. Rukia tetep kekeuh ga mau balik gara2 dia belum punya uang (ga mau dibayarin)

3. Mereka belum jadian *PLak! Plak!*Tapi mereka udah nyatain perasaan masing2

4. Setelah 2 tahun berlalu, usaha kedai ramen Byakuya laku keras =))

5. Rukia orangnya ga terlalu mikirin tentang masalah cinta atau apalah, makanya pas ketemu lagi dia kyk biasa aja kan? *iyalah! dia kan udah dikasih tau Nell duluan

6. Nell dan Riruka putus setelah Rukia putus dengan Ichigo. Yang mutusin Ichigo lho~ setelah itu kabar keduanya ga ada kabar

7. Orihime dan Rangiku jg ga ada kabar. Tapi nanti Rukia plng ke Karakura karena denger kabar Orihime mau merrid

8. Sebenarnya cerita ini ada sekuelnya, tapi kyknya Icchy lihat tanggapan dari kalian dlu

9. Dengan ini 'The Last Third' : **T.A.M.A.T**~ *niup terompet*

10. Last words, tinggalkan semua keluh kesah kalian karena Searaki Icchy dengan kurang ajarnya bikin cerita dengan ending tidak bermutu seperti diatas

Sekian~ **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	11. Epilog 1

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy La La La**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pairing bukan hanya IchiRuki dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

* * *

><p>Last epilog<p>

.

_And the story still go on until…_

_._

"Kau bilang apa, Orihime?" Rukia tidak menyangka setelah pertemuannya dengan Ichigo kemarin malam itu mengundang berbagai macam kejutan untuknya. Salah satunya adalah pesan yang Orihime beritakan diseberang.

Ya, sebenarnya Rukia masih mempunyai ponsel. Dia hanya mengganti nomor baru saja, makanya Ichigo tidak tahu apakah Rukia punya atau tidak. Karena waktu itu, Rukia tidak ingin mengingat tentang Ichigo makanya dia memutuskan untuk menghilang dan melalang buana di negeri asing. Dan saat ini sahabatnya yang bernama Inoue Orihime sedang memberinya sebuah kejutan besar yang begitu jarang.

"Aku akan menikah, Rukia-chan!" teriak Orihime begitu ceria, "Ishida-kun melamarku dan aku akan segera menjadi Nyonya Ishida!" lanjutnya memberitakan kabar gembira.

"Akhirnya penantianmu selama ini terbayar juga. Selamat, Orihime."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Rukia-chan?" tanya Orihime tiba-tiba. "Apa Ichigo-kun tidak mengajakmu untuk menikah?"

Rukia hanya diam. Memikirkan tentang pernikahan rasanya begitu jauh di dalam pandangannya. Hubungannya dengan Ichigo saja masih belum jelas, ini lagi sudah ditanya soal pernikahan?

"Aku saja belum menjalin hubungan lagi sejak putus dengannya, Orihime. Tidak mungkin dia langsung menikahiku, kan?" jawab Rukia seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung saja, Rukia-chan? Siapa tahu saja sebenarnya Ichigo-kun sedang menyiapkan kejutan dengan melamarmu?" tebak Orihime sedikit menggoda Rukia.

Rukia kembali diam. Kalau memang benar begitu, rasanya dia semakin tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo sekarang. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pengakuan Ichigo dan juga reuni kecil mereka saat itu. Rukia masih tetap menjalankan hari-harinya di Amerika. Uang untuk pulang ke Jepang hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini pun sudah terkumpul, sangat pas karena beberapa hari yang lalu Ayahnya, Kuchiki Byakuya, menghubunginya untuk menyuruhnya kembali.

"Lebih baik kau pikirkan tentang masalah pernikahanmu, Orihime. Jadi, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Rukia mencoba mengalihkan topik.

"Hmmm… seminggu dari sekarang."

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang secepatnya, oke?"

"Aku menunggu~" dan pembicaraan pun dihentikan.

_._

_._

_Sementara itu…_

.

.

Kita akan menyorot kediaman Kurosaki setelah pasca Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia. Terlihat Renji tengah sibuk menulis jadwal-jadwal baru tentang pekerjaan Ichigo selanjutnya. Plus ditambah dengan pekerjaan baru, Renji harus menjadi salah satu bestman untuk pernikahan Ishida karena Ichigo menolak dengan tugas ini.

"_Daripada aku, lebih baik kau suruh saja Renji. Dia lebih dapat dipercaya."_

Karena Ishida juga percaya Renji lebih dapat diandalkan daripada Ichigo, akhirnya terpilihlah Renji menjadi salah satu bestman bersama dengan Ulquiorra (atas saran dari Grimmjow).

Setelah selesai mencatat semua kegiatan majikannya hari ini, Renji bergegas menuju ruangan kerja Ichigo. Yup! Ichigo tengah disibukkan dengan berbagai tumpukan dokumen yang merepotkan. Bola mata hazelnya terlihat fokus membaca kata per kata dari kertas putih di tangannya. Kerutan permanennya terlihat lebih jelas saat dia sedang bekerja, tak lupa secangkir kopi hangat membantu pekerjaannya.

"Ichigo, aku sudah mencatat semua jadwalmu untuk bulan ini," jelas Renji mengabarkan.

Ichigo menjawabnya dengan mengangguk. Dia masih berkonsentrasi dengan isi dokumen di mejanya. Renji yang bosan karena tidak ada pekerjaan lagi tiba-tiba terbesit keinginan untuk bertanya.

"_Say_, Ichigo. Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti jejak Ishida?" tanya Renji.

"Jejak?" pandangan Ichigo masih belum teralihkan dari berkas dokumen.

"Aku sedang bicara soal pernikahan," ucap Renji lebih jelas. "Daripada kau kembali mengajak Rukia untuk pacaran, kenapa kau tidak sekalian mengajaknya untuk menikah?"

Ichigo langsung berhenti dari kegiatannya. Pandangan hazelnya kini teralihkan menatap Renji.

"Jangan bilang padaku kau tidak kepikiran tentang itu," tebak Renji sambil menepuk keningnya. Bisa-bisanya pria yang tengah bergelut dengan tumpukan pegunungan dokumen-dokumennya itu tidak terpikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membahagiakan seorang wanita.

Hey, Ichigo itu pria berumur! Seharusnya dengan usianya yang sekarang dia paham dengan impian setiap wanita. Omong kosong jika dia tidak memikirkan tentang masa depannya. Membina keluarga baru juga sebenarnya salah satu termasuk rencana Ichigo.

Masalahnya, yang diajak untuk ikut membangun keluarga barunya mau atau tidak?

"Aku tidak ingin menakutkan Rukia dengan mengajaknya menikah. Kami baru saja bertemu setelah dua tahun lamanya, masa aku langsung melamarnya padahal pacaran saja tidak?"

"Kau sudah mencobanya atau belum?"

Ichigo terdiam sejenak. "Belum…"

"Nah! Dicoba saja belum kau sudah mau bilang tidak mau menakutinya," ujar Renji heran.

"Karena aku tahu menikah itu tidak mudah, babon!"

"Memangnya siapa bilang menikah itu gampang, dasar jeruk bodoh!"

Renji hanya tertawa dari balik pintu kerja Ichigo. Membiarkan sang pemilik ruangan merenungi tentang hal yang baru saja mereka debatkan. Apa yang Renji ucapkan memang ada benarnya, tidak ada salah mencoba. Tapi, jika mengingat umur Rukia yang baru berusia 22 tahun, tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya dia bilang bersedia ketika Ichigo melamarnya.

"Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh jika harus berhadapan dengan masalah seperti ini…"

Ichigo menghela nafas pasrah. Dirinya memang baru belajar soal cinta, tapi bukan berarti dia tidak tahu peraturan tentang pernikahan. Semua orang juga pasti tahu langkah pertama untuk menikah yaitu mempunyai pasangan yang mencintai dan bersedia untuk dinikahkan.

Jika kita bertanya dengan Ichigo apakah dirinya mencintai Rukia, dia pasti dengan yakin menjawab ,"ya!" dan mungkin juga dia akan menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan, "aku bersedia menikah dengannya!"

Namun jika kita bertanya kepada Rukia apakah dia bersedia menikah dengan Ichigo? Mungkin saja, Rukia menolak karena belum siap untuk menikah. Atau mungkin saja, Rukia sudah tidak terlalu mencintai Ichigo karena hubungan mereka yang tidak terlalu jelas. Atau mungkin…

"BERHENTI BERSPEKULASI DENGAN TEORI TIDAK JELASMU ITU, ICCHY!"

Ah, _gomennasai_… sepertinya saya terlalu asyik menganalisa tentang bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua. _Back to topic_! Setelah protes kepada sang Author gagal akhirnya pekerjaan Ichigo kembali tertunda. Dirinya terus mengutuk Renji karena sudah menganggunya dengan pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan sekarang. Tapi, kalau Renji tadi tidak bertanya seperti itu mungkin selamanya Ichigo tidak akan memikirkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Hal yang ingin dia lakukan pertama kali sebelum menikahi Rukia adalah…

"Aku ingin bertemu Rukia…" dengan ganas Ichigo menjatuhkan keningnya diatas tumpukan pekerjaannya. Padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk tetap sabar menunggu mungil pulang ke Karakura, selama dua bulan pun Rukia tidak juga menghubunginya. Ichigo bisa saja menyusulnya kembali dan bertemu dengannya, tapi kalau hal itu dia lakukan yang ada Rukia malah melayangkan sebuah lagu berisi celotehannya karena Ichigo dengan seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaan hanya demi bertemu dengannya. Sekarang yang bisa Ichigo lakukan hanya menunggu dan menunggu…

.

_._

_Finally, seminggu kemudian…_

.

.

Narita airport, salah satu bandara yang berpengaruh besar di Jepang. Sebuah pesawat yang diterbangkan dari New York city sudah mendarat dengan selamat. Rukia terlihat diantara gerombolan para penumpang yang baru turun. Saat ini dirinya tengah menunggu kopernya di tempat pengambilan barang. Kedua violetnya menangkap seorang wanita tengah kebingungan seakan mencari sesuatu. Rukia mengamati sosok wanita tersebut, rambutnya berwarna caramel bergelombang, memakai dress bunga-bunga begitu manis. Matanya tertutupi oleh sunglass namun terlihat cocok dengannya.

Tidak ada yang mau menolong wanita yang sedang kebingungan itu. Karena risih dan juga penasaran, akhirnya Rukia memutuskan untuk menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Ng… ada yang bisa kubantu? Sepertinya anda kebingungan mencari sesuatu," tanya Rukia sopan.

Wanita itu langsung menoleh kearah Rukia. Dibalik kacamata hitamnya dia tersenyum manis.

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku mencari sesuatu yang terjatuh disini, tapi tidak ketemu," jawabnya masih celingukan mencari sesuatu.

"Boleh kutahu benda apa yang hilang, bibi?" tanya Rukia.

"Semua koperku! Seharusnya tadi aku tidak ikuti saran dari petugas Amerika disana, sekarang aku bingung bagaimana caranya mengembalikan semua barangku!" seru wanita itu panik.

Sing… Rukia terdiam, bukannya kalau koper yang kita bawa itu biasanya ditaruh dibagasi pesawat sampai tempat tujuan, yah? Setelah itu, kita akan mengambil ditempat pengambilan barang. Koper dan semua barang yang kita bawa pasti akan ditaruh dibiarkan berputar sampai kita mengambilnya. Pikirannya kembali melayang, apa jangan-jangan bibi didepannya ini baru pertama kali naik pesawat?

"Ngg, bibi… kalau soal itu sebaiknya bibi menunggu disini. Semua koper kita akan dikembalikan lewat tempat itu," jelas Rukia sambil menunjuk tempat yang memutarkan barang-barang para penumpang.

"Ah, itu koperku," Rukia beranjak untuk mengambil kopernya. "Punya bibi mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang. Aku akan membantu bibi," sambungnya tersenyum.

"Nona baik sekali~" puji wanita itu. "Jarang sekali aku bertemu gadis sepertimu. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu.

"Kuchiki Rukia."

"_Lucia_?"

"Rukia _desu_," ucap Rukia sambil jelas.

"Sudah kuduga kau begitu manis sekali, Rukia-chan~" ujar wanita itu terlihat bersemangat.

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Ng, apa aku pernah bertemu dengan bibi sebelum ini?"

"Ahahaha, tidak! Tidak!" wanita itu langsung menggeleng lalu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan memperlihatkan wajah aslinya yang masih terlihat muda. "Namaku Kurosaki Masaki, _yoroshiku nee_!"

"_Yoroshiku_," Rukia menunduk hormat.

Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya Rukia pernah mendengar namanya. Dimana yah?

"Ah, koperku!" lamunan Rukia pun buyar karena wanita bernama Masaki akhirnya menemukan semua koper-kopernya. Oke, terlalu banyak barang yang dibawanya. Rasanya tidak mungkin dia membawa barang sebanyak ini seorang diri.

"Terima kasih karena sudah membantuku, Rukia-chan~! Semoga setelah ini kita bertemu lagi, yah?" wanita bernama Masaki itu pun berlalu setelah melambaikan tangannya. Meninggalkan Rukia yang agak sedikit sweatdrops dengan tingkahnya.

.

_._

_Finally (again)…_

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah beberapa jam dalam perjalanan menuju Karakura, kini sampailah Rukia di depan rumahnya yang merupakan kedai ramen Kuchiki. Hari ini, kedai sedang tutup karena hari ini merupakan hari pernikahan Orihime dan Ishida dilangsungkan. Ayahnya pasti juga bersiap-siap untuk datang dan menunggu Rukia pulang.

"_Tadaima_~!" Rukia menggeser pintu masuk dengan ceria.

Terlihat Byakuya tengah merapikan jas birunya, penampilannya begitu rapi dan siap untuk pergi menghadiri pesta. Sebelum itu, dirinya tersenyum singkat menyambut putri kesayangannya.

"_Okaeri_, bagaimana perjalananmu?"

"Untungnya lancar-lancar saja. Orihime kadang suka mendadak memberikan kabar."

"Dia sudah memberitahumu dari seminggu yang lalu, Rukia."

"Iya sih… tapi aku masih membereskan keperluanku disana, makanya aku baru bisa pulang sekarang. Dan untungnya aku pulang tepat pada waktunya," jelas Rukia.

Byakuya tersenyum singkat. "Ganti bajumu setelah itu kita langsung berangkat."

Setelah mengangguk singkat mendengar perintah Ayahnya, Rukia pun berlalu untuk mengganti penampilannya dengan mini dress berwarna putih polos. Agak simple namun boleh lah untuk sekedar menghadiri resepsi pernikahan. Setelah memastikan dirinya oke, mereka pun bergegas pergi.

.

.

Sebuah gereja yang begitu megah sengaja dipesan oleh Ishida Uryuu yang merupakan calon pewaris rumah sakit Ishida yang begitu terkenal dengan kecepatannya menangani pasien-pasien yang datang. Betapa takjubnya Rukia dan juga Rangiku melihat penampilan Orihime yang begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun pengantin yang begitu indah. Renda yang menutup rambut coklat panjangnya benar-benar semakin membuatnya terlihat seperti bidadari.

"Wow!" Rangiku berdecak kagum.

Rukia terlalu bingung untuk berbicara.

"Hehehe," Orihime tersipu.

"Nanti jangan lupa ceritakan pada kami tentang malam pertamamu, yah~" goda Rangiku.

"Sepertinya bukan malam pertama lagi, Rangiku-san," Orihime tertawa. Dia kan sudah pernah melakukannya jauh sebelum ini.

"Say, kapan kau akan menyusul, Rukia-chan?" tunding Rangiku langsung memberikan pertanyaan kepada Rukia, si mungil yang sepertinya sedang tidak ingin disinggung soal tersebut.

"Aku baru pulang dari Amerika, belum berpacaran dengan Ichigo, dan seminggu yang lalu Orihime juga menanyakan hal yang sama denganmu," Rukia mendengus malas.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkan tentang hal itu!" jawabnya mantap.

"Ayolah~" Rangiku masih memaksa. "Belum berpacaran bukan berarti tidak menikah, kan?"

"Hey, saat ini yang harusnya diberikan pertanyaan itu Orihime! Yang menikah hari ini kan dia?" seru Rukia tidak terima kenapa selalu dirinya yang diteror pertanyaan absurd tersebut.

"Kalau aku sudah jelas akan segera menikah dengan Ishida-kun," jawab Orihime santai. "Nah sekarang pertanyaan kami adalah, kenapa kau tidak bertanya kepada Ichigo-kun tentang hubungan kalian?"

"Benar, kesampingkan soal pernikahan. Sekarang kenapa kau tidak tanya ke Ichigo hubunganmu dengannya? Kalian belum menjalin hubungan, kan?" sambung Rangiku.

Rukia terdiam, kedua sahabatnya benar, Ichigo belum mengikat status dengannya. Rukia juga sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan hal itu, tapi… sampai kapan semuanya akan berjalan seperti ini terus? Ichigo memang sudah mengakui kalau dia mencintai Rukia, begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi, jarak yang memisahkan mereka seperti sekarang ini bisa saja membuat kemungkinan Ichigo akan melirik wanita lain. Banyak wanita lain yang lebih cantik, lebih pintar, dan lebih mencintai Ichigo sepenuh hatinya melebihi Rukia, dan mungkin saja banyak wanita seperti Rukia yang menyukai Ichigo apa adanya tanpa memandang status.

Kalau Rukia tidak mau semua yang dia takutkan itu terjadi, berarti mau tidak mau dia harus mengikuti saran dari Rangiku dan Orihime?

"Apa aku harus memastikan hubunganku dengannya?" tanya Rukia gugup. Rasanya memalukan bertanya tentang hal seperti ini.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Rangiku dan Orihime bersamaan.

"Begini saja, setelah semua acara selesai, aku akan memastikan Ichigo sendirian, saat itulah kesempatanmu untuk mengobrol dengannya," jelas Rangiku.

"Dan aku akan mengawasi gerak-gerik Ishida-kun dan Abarai-kun," sambung Orihime tersenyum.

"Yah tidak perlu seekstrim itu but… thanks!"

Mereka bertiga saling berpelukan. Lalu kembali merayakan hari bahagia Orihime dan juga Rukia yang sebentar lagi terjalin. Dengan ini, rencana pun dimulai!

.

_._

_Skip time…_

.

.

Sebuah ruangan serba guna yang disulap menjadi tempat pesta perayaan untuk pernikahan Orihime dan Ishida begitu megah. Teras belakangnya langsung memaparkan kolam renang dengan air yang terlihat seperti air laut. Semuanya terlihat begitu gembira merayakan hari ini, tapi tidak untuk Kurosaki Ichigo. Wajahnya menatap sendu semilir air yang bergoyang pelan.

Dirinya tidak bergairah karena sedaritadi tidak melihat sosok Rukia di dalam kerumunan orang-orang. Padahal seharusnya Rukia datang karena hari ini yang menikah adalah salah satu sahabatnya. Saat Ichigo menyapa Byakuya, dia diberitahu kalau Rukia sudah pulang ke Amerika dan datang bersamanya. Tapi, kenapa sampai saat ini Ichigo tidak melihat sosoknya?

"Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku dulu?" Ichigo mulai bertanya-tanya.

Apa Rukia tidak ingin bertemu dengannya? Tidak, tidak, tidak. Sepertinya Ichigo hanya lelah karena jadwal yang padat sedari pagi.

"Sepertinya kau kesepian yah, paman jeruk?" sebuah suara langsung membuyarkan semua pikiran nething yang tadi menggerogoti otak Ichigo. Sebuah suara yang selalu dia nantikan kini terdengar jelas di kedua telinganya.

Saat Ichigo menoleh, terlihat sempurna sosok mungil dengan mini-dress putih polosnya dipadu dengan rambut hitam yang terlihat lebih pendek sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Pantulan kristal ungu dikedua matanya tersenyum hangat.

"Yo!" sapa Rukia singkat sambil menghampiri tempatnya berdiri.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum lega. Yah, setidaknya Rukia tidak melupakannya. "Yo…"

Tangannya mencoba menjamah tubuh mungil Rukia dan memeluk dengan penuh kerinduan.

"_Aitakatta…_" bisiknya begitu mesra di telinga Rukia.

Rukia hanya bisa tersenyum mengerti, dia juga merindukan Ichigo. "Aku tahu…"

.

.

Epilog - end

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy's corner ~<strong>

Gyaaaa! #berlindung dari timpukan para readers

Epilognya masih bersambung sebenarnya, soalnya sebenarnya ceritanya agak lumayan panjang, tapi Icchy usahakan disingkat untuk epilog keduanya ^^a

Yaaa... well, disini tuh IchiRuki mulai disinggung2 soal merrid...

Icchy jelasin aja disini deh secara singkat (baca : panjang)

1. Rukia ga pernah kepikiran soal nikah sama Ichigo, pas Orihime nyinggung soal itu baru dia kepikiran sama statusnya dengan Ichigo yg masih blum jadian

2. Disatu sisi, Ichigo sebenarnya udah ada kepikiran untuk ngelamar Rukia. Tapi mengingat umur Rukia baru 22 thn, dia pikir Rukia pasti belum mau untuk nikah muda. Padahal sebenarnya Ichi sih siap2 aja asalkan Rukia terima dia =))

Yah... untuk 2 hal diatas bakal Icchy ceritain di epilog keduanya... Ini sih bukan epilog namanya tapi cerita baru #digebukin...

Icchy mau say Arigatou buat semua pembaca yg berkenan memberikan review untuk (semua) Fic Icchy, I LOPH YOU GUYS POLL! #sun" :X

Jgn lupa tinggalkan review kalian supaya Icchy tau bagaimana tentang cerita geje ini... #bungkuk

Sekian, **REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


	12. The Last One

**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**The Last Third = Searaki Icchy**

**Marry U = Super Junior (disarankan dengerin ini pas baca) :D**

**Somebody 2 Love = Big Bang (thx for lyrics :D)**

**Rate = M 4 safe**

**Genre = Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Family, FriendShip, dll**

**WARNING! Typo(s), OOC, Geje, ngawur, stress, ngancurin image, pemaksaan ending dan bla bla bla lainnya~**

**Thank you for read my fic, hopefully you'll leave a little review for me? ^^ *grammar error**

* * *

><p><strong>The Last One<strong>

.

_Somebody to love__  
><em>_Can you hear me?_

_I've been waiting for today__  
><em>_I've kept thinking about it_

.

Kurosaki Ichigo kembali memantulkan tubuhnya di depan cermin yang menampakkan tubuh bidangnya yang sudah tertutupi dengan blazer hitam dipadu dengan celana berwarna sama. Sepertinya kita sudah bisa menebak apa yang dia lakukan jika sudah bercermin dengan kerutan permanen dan ekspresi penuh konsentrasi. Tentu saja, karena setelah ini dia harus bertempur dengan dasi berwarna ungu muda yang masih menggantung di sisi tangan kanannya.

Oh, tentu saja dua tahun belum cukup untuk membuatnya bisa memakai dasi dengan baik dan benar dalam waktu singkat. Selalu dan selalu saja Ichigo membutuhkan waktu lama saat dirinya harus tampil rapi bersama dengan sebuah dasi.

Sepertinya hari ini sebuah dasi sedang mempermainkan dirinya. Karena sudah hampir setengah jam lebih Ichigo masih belum sukses memakai dasinya. Disini siapa yang bodoh? Ichigo apa dasi tersebut?

"Butuh bantuan, Ichigo?" tanya seorang gadis mungil yang sedaritadi hanya meringkuk di kasur sambil menunggu sang pemilik kamar yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan kecilnya.

Rukia terkekeh pelan tanpa memalingkan kedua violetnya dari majalah yang dia baca. Dia sudah terbiasa melihat betapa bodohnya seorang Kurosaki Ichigo saat berhadapan dengan sebuah item bernama 'dasi'. Saat ini mereka tengah bersiap untuk menghadapi sebuah pesta yang sengaja digelar oleh perusahaan keluarga Kurosaki untuk merayakan 50 tahun berdirinya perusahaan Kurosaki sampai sekarang. Acara ini setiap tahunnya selalu rutin dirayakan. Dan khusus tahun ini, Ichigo sengaja mengajak Rukia. Ya, hitung-hitung dia ada rencana untuk memperkenalkan gadis mungil itu kepada seluruh keluarganya. Dan tentu saja, Rukia tidak mengetahui rencana ini. Karena dia tahu, jika Rukia tahu alasannya tidak mungkin Rukia setuju ikut dengannya seperti sekarang.

Ichigo masih berkutat dengan dasinya, "Tidak usah, sedikit lagi selesai," tolaknya halus dengan mata yang masih fokus saat melilitkan tali yang salah.

Tanpa berkata Rukia langsung bangkit dari tempatnya menghampiri Ichigo. Tanpa satu kata yang muncul dari celah bibirnya, tangannya mulai bergerak membantu pekerjaan sang jeruk yang tidak selesai-selesai daritadi. Dengan mudah dirinya membetulkan satu dasi yang membuat Ichigo hampir kehilangan kesabaran itu. Tanpa perlu waktu lama, Rukia bisa membuat dasi itu tergantung sempurna.

"Nah, selesai~" ucap Rukia sambil merapikan kembali pakaian Ichigo, "Dasar, umur semakin tua masih saja tidak bisa pakai dasi," sambungnya tertawa.

Ichigo hanya tertawa pelan, menurutnya Rukia juga sama saja, selalu membantunya dan meledeknya seperti sekarang ini. Kata-katanya pun saat khas dari saat pertama kali dia ucapkan. Hal yang membuat Ichigo semakin sayang kepadanya. Begitu cantik kekasih mungilnya di mata ambernya. Bagi Ichigo, saat ini tidak ada seorang wanita pun yang bisa mengalahkan Rukia di hatinya.

"_Shall we_?" ajak Ichigo akhirnya.

Rukia menjawab dengan melingkarkan lengan kecilnya disamping tangan Ichigo. Mereka pun siap untuk pergi menuju acara yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai itu.

Yah… kini roda tengah sedang berputar untuk menentukan apa yang akan mereka berdua temui setelah pertemuan ini. Tidak ada yang tahu hasil dari semuanya. Karena baik Rukia maupun Ichigo pun tidak pernah mengira bahwa setelah ini takdir mereka akan berputar menuju sesuatu yang tidak pernah mereka duga sebelumnya.

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Betapa takjubnya Rukia saat dirinya sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang disulap begitu megah dan juga dikelilingi oleh puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang-orang yang semuanya berasal dari kalangan atas! Hari ini Kurosaki Company benar-benar mengadakan pesta yang gila-gilaan! Bahkan Rukia berani bertaruh berapa banyak puluhan uang keluar untuk biaya semua ini.

"Gila…" gumam Rukia dengan suara yang sangat pelan, yang sayangnya Ichigo ternyata dengar ucapannya. Sang jeruk hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis mungil disampingnya ini.

Sadar diketawai oleh Ichigo, Rukia mencoba kembali untuk tetap tenang sambil berdehem pelan. Setidaknya khusus malam ini dia tidak boleh terlihat memalukan. Dia adalah seorang Kuchiki, sebagai seorang yang memegang nama Kuchiki, Rukia pasti tahu bagaimana adat-istiadat dan juga tata-krama cara orang atas.

Dia sudah bertekad tidak akan mencoreng harga diri Ichigo dan juga dirinya sendiri.

Higheels hitam yang menuntun kakinya maju berhenti saat kedua violetnya membulat karena kagum dengan pemandangan yang baru saja di suguhkannya. Tempat ini benar-benar begitu luas dan megah, setiap sudut dindingnya benar-benar di desain dengan begitu sempurna.

Rukia tahu Ichigo adalah seorang pria dengan derajat tinggi, namun dia tidak mengira ternyata perbedaannya sangat jauh dari bayangannya. Dia pikir Ichigo adalah seorang pengusaha kaya namun dia tidak mengira kekayaannya akan sebesar seperti yang dia lihat sekarang. Ternyata keluarga Kurosaki bukan hanya sekedar nama.

Selama di dalam pesta yang meriah itu, Rukia hanya bisa mematung di sudut ruangan, terpisah dari Ichigo yang sibuk menyambut para tamu undangan yang menyapanya atau sekedar tersenyum saat berbincang-bincang ala mereka.

Rukia mendesah bosan, sedikit menyesal kenapa dia mau diajak ke tempat seperti ini. Satu gelas anggur merah yang di genggamnya masih tersisa begitu banyak. Gadis mungil itu bingung ingin melakukan apa. Saat dia mulai memutuskan untuk berpindah tempat menuju kolam renang di teras belakang, kedua telinganya tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan ketiga seorang wanita yang tengah membicarakan tentang Ichigo.

"Kau dengar rumor yang beredar? Katanya Kurosaki Ichigo sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita," ucap salah satu wanita memulai percakapan.

"Kurosaki-sama masih punya 3 pacar, kan?" tanya salah seorang gadis di sampingnya.

"Katanya, sekarang hanya satu wanita saja."

"Pantas saja sekarang kita jarang melihat Nell-sama dan Riruka-sama. Katanya mereka dicampakkan gara-gara Kurosaki-san lebih memilih seorang wanita yang jelas-jelas meninggalkannya karena masalahnya sudah selesai," seorang wanita dengan rambut disanggul ikut nimbrung untuk bergossip.

Dalam keheningan Rukia terus mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Sebenarnya awalnya tidak sengaja, namun karena dia merasa dirinyalah yang sedang dibicarakan makanya akhirnya dia memilih untuk menguping diam-diam.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan, "Tentang wanita yang sedang pacaran dengan Kurosaki-san, katanya wanita itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan mantan pacar Kurosaki-san yang lain."

"Katanya sih Ayahnya berhutang sebesar 500 juta karena ditipu oleh seorang Yakuza, demi membayar hutangnya dia akhirnya bersedia pacaran dengan Kurosaki-san. Akhirnya Kurosaki-san membantu semuanya, tapi bukannya berterima kasih, wanita itu malah meninggalkan Kurosaki-san tanpa alasan apapun," bisa diketahui dari suaranya, wanita ini begitu kesal bercerita tentang kabar yang sedang dia ceritakan. Kedua teman wanitanya yang lain pun setuju dengan reaksi yang dia keluarkan.

"Betul! Wanita itu seharusnya tidak pantas bersama dengan seorang pewaris tunggal Kurosaki! Padahal Kurosaki sudah baik hati membantunya, menerimanya, tapi apa yang dia terima? Itu sih sama saja dengan mencoreng nama Kurosaki!" salah satu wanita ikut memancing suasana diantara mereka.

Rukia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Aslinya sih gadis mungil itu gregetan ingin bilang bahwa tidak semua yang mereka bicarakan itu benar, tapi apa daya bukan gaya Kuchiki Rukia yang gampang terpancing emosi. Akhirnya sang mungil langsung keluar daripada mendengar kata-kata tidak mengenakkan tentangnya.

Di sisi sudut kolam renang yang begitu tenang. Violetnya menangkap pantulan bulan di air biru yang bergoyang pelan karena desahan angin. Segelas anggur merah masih setia menempel di tangannya. Ichigo masih belum terlihat dari balik pintu kaca yang memaparkan kondisi pesta di dalam.

Ya biarlah… setidaknya orang-orang disana tidak menyadari keberadaan Rukia di pesta megah ini. Bahkan Rukia pun tidak peduli dengan orang tua Ichigo yang tampil di atas panggung untuk menyambut kedatangan tamu undangan dan juga tepuk tangan yang begitu heboh yang terdengar dari balik pintu. Semua tidak dia hiraukan, tidak ada… bahkan angin yang menerpa rambut hitamnya pun juga rasanya tidak terasa sama sekali.

Pikirannya kembali menerawang begitu jauh. Sebenarnya untuk apa Rukia berada disini? Sebenarnya Rukia ini siapanya Kurosaki Ichigo? Sebenarnya untuk apa Rukia sampai rela menjadi seorang yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Kurosaki Ichigo padahal untuk status saja dia masih belum punya?

"Menyebalkan!" kesal karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak terjawab. Kesal karena tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang, dia tidak bisa membantah ataupun membela dirinya saat seseorang tengah membicarakan hal buruk tentang dirinya.

Tanpa basa-basi, sontak gadis mungil itu langsung berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Tidak peduli dengan pesta, tidak peduli dengan Ichigo, tapi peduli dengan rumor tidak enak tentang dirinya karena semuanya tidak bisa dikatakan salah… semua ada benarnya, Rukia bersedia menjadi pacar Ichigo karena uang.

Uanglah yang mempertemukan Rukia dengan Ichigo…

Ya, karena Rukia membutuhkan uang, ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang wanita…

Jika dipikir kembali semua jadi semakin terasa menyebalkan!

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sejak hari itu, Rukia benar-benar sangat menghindar dari Ichigo. Selama 3 hari berturut-turut ponsel flipnya sengaja dia matikan supaya Ichigo tidak terus-terusan menghubunginya. Bahkan saat Renji berkunjung ke kedai ramen Kuchiki untuk menanyakan Rukia, Byakuya dengan terpaksa bilang kalau putri tunggalnya sedang pergi keluar.

"Maaf, tadi Rukia tidak memberitahuku dia mau kemana, Abarai-kun," ucap Byakuya yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan mie yang baru saja direbusnya.

"Terima kasih, Kuchiki-sama. Kalau Rukia sudah pulang tolong sebisa mungkin hubungi aku atau Ichigo," kata Renji sebelum akhirnya dia pamit pulang.

Byakuya sebenarnya berbohong karena Rukia sudah berpesan jika Renji atau Ichigo mencarinya, bilang dia sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Jadi, kenapa kau dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia?" tanya Byakuya yang tahu kalau putri mungilnya sebenarnya menguping dari balik tirai ruangan dapur.

Sadar karena kepergok oleh Byakuya, Rukia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia duduk tempat meja bar menghadap langsung Byakuya. Dengan senyuman tipis Rukia akhirnya beranikan diri untuk bilang, "Aku memutuskan untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengan Ichigo dan siapapun yang mempunyai hubungan dengan keluarga Kurosaki."

Hening sejenak.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Byakuya cukup singkat.

Kembali hening.

"Huum," Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Byakuya tidak berkomentar banyak, "Setidaknya kau harus katakan itu ke Ichigo biar dia tidak terus mencarimu, Rukia."

Rukia menoleh enggan, "Seharusnya sih dia sudah tahu dengan tindakanku sekarang…" kedua matanya menatap sendu suguhan ramen panas yang sudah tergeletak di depan mejanya, "Setelah kupikir-kupikir, aku tidak yakin apakah aku mencintainya?"

Uap panas yang mengambang memisahkan pikiran Rukia yang ikut terbang melambung entah kemana. Sepertinya kata-kata yang baru saja dia ucapkan rasanya agak berat untuk dikeluarkan.

Dan Byakuya? Dia hanya memaklumi keputusan putrinya. Dia tidak perlu ikut campur jika seandainya Rukia sudah memutuskan. Selama itu membuatnya bahagia, Byakuya akan menerimanya dalam diam.

"Kau sudah memutuskan, jangan sampai hal itu membuatmu bingung nantinya…"

Dan Rukia pun tersenyum dan mengambil sumpit di samping mangkuk ramennya, dan dengan gaya siap menyantap mie panasnya, dia pun bergumam, "Mari makan~"

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ruang kerja pribadi milik Kurosaki Ichigo. Pemuda itu terlihat kembali sibuk dengan sederetan dokumen-dokumen yang sudah tersusun dengan indah di atas meja kerjanya. Matanya masih fokus membaca kata per kata dari keseluruhan isi dokumen, tangannya pun tak henti-hentinya menandatangani setiap perjanjian yang sudah terjalin dengan perusahaan yang lain.

Meskipun seluruh mejanya hampir dipenuhi oleh tumpukan kertas dokumen, Ichigo masih menyediakan sisa ruang untuk menaruh ponsel flip hitamnya dengan harapan mungkin saja ponsel itu bergetar karena panggilan dari seseorang.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dari Rukia.

Dalam waktu 3 hari ini, Ichigo bingung kenapa Rukia akhir-akhir ini seperti sengaja tidak ingin menemuinya. Bahkan sejak terakhir kali Rukia pergi meninggalkan pesta tanpa berkata apapun kepadanya. Jejak gadis mungil setelah itu menghilang seperti ditelan angin. Dicari lewat telepon pun, handphone-nya tidak aktif, di datangi ke rumahnya pun bahkan selalu saja menerima jawaban yang sama, Rukia sedang tidak ada di rumah.

Sebenarnya kemana dia? Kenapa dia menghindar?

Kepalanya kini seakan ketiban beban 100 kali lipat. Kerutan permanennya pun terlihat semakin jelas. Kalau begini, mana bisa Ichigo konsentrasi kalau kabar dari Rukia saja dia tidak tahu!

"RENJI!" Ichigo berteriak penuh frustasi. Ya, baru kali ini dia merasa agak emosi seperti sekarang.

Tanpa hitungan menit, Renji langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu seperti yang biasa dia lakukan. Dari suara saja Renji sudah tahu apa yang akan Ichigo keluhkan sekarang.

"Cepat cari dimana Rukia sekarang, lama-lama aku bisa gila kalau begini terus!"

Renji mulai mengambil ponsel di kantung celananya, "Apa perlu bantuan Grimmjow?" tanyanya.

"Kalau memang perlu lakukan saja," ucap Ichigo tanpa kendali.

Melihat gelagat teman sekaligus majikannya yang sudah hampir mendekati orang gila, Renji langsung menaruh kembali ponselnya. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Pertama-tama, tenangkan dulu dirimu," ujarnya, "Kedua, apa ada sesuatu dari tindakanmu yang membuat Rukia marah?" tanyanya.

Ichigo berpikir sejenak, "Tidak ada. Kami terpisah saat pesta malam itu, setelah itu aku tidak melihat dia berada di manapun. Sejak saat itu aku sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya."

Ah, Renji teringat sesuatu! Akhir-akhir beredar rumor dari para pelayan keluarga Kurosaki, "Aku sempat dengar dari Momo, katanya banyak yang tidak setuju Rukia menjadi pacar atau istrimu."

"Hah?" Ichigo mendelik kaget.

"Katanya banyak dari kalangan wanita lain kalau Rukia menjadi pacarmu karena ingin uangnya saja, ya seperti itulah."

Ichigo langsung menyenderkan bahunya, keningnya mengerut tidak percaya, "Jangan bilang padaku, Rukia menghindar dariku karena berita tidak jelas itu," ucapnya.

"Bisa jadi," Renji mengangguk-angguk setuju dengan pose sok berpikir.

Tidak perlu basa-basi lebih panjang, dengan sigap Ichigo meraih jaket hitamnya dan langsung melaju tanpa peduli dengan Renji yang masih bengong dengan tindakannya.

"HEY! MAU KEMANA KAU, JERUK!" Renji berteriak mencoba mencegah Ichigo.

"TENTU SAJA MENCARI RUKIA!"

Renji akhirnya terpaksa berlari mengejar Ichigo. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang main kejar-kejaran sambil teriak-teriak.

"MEMANG KAU MAU CARI RUKIA DIMANA?"

"TENTU SAJA DI RUMAHNYA! RUKIA BOHONG TENTANG DIA PERGI KERUMAH!"

Sing… Renji langsung berhenti mengejar Ichigo. Jadi, selama ini dia terlalu lugu untuk dibohongi Byakuya? Oke, bisa jadi begitu…

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

Tidak perlu makan waktu 20 menit untuk bisa sampai tepat di depan kedai ramen keluarga Kuchiki. Tidak ada keraguan yang keluar dari raut wajah Ichigo, kakinya melangkah maju memasuki kedai tersebut yang tenyata sedang dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan yang tengah kelaparan menyantap ramen yang sanggup membakar lidahmu karena cita rasa yang begitu khas dari tradisi turun-temurun keluarga Kuchiki. Byakuya pun terlihat sibuk meladeni tamu-tamu yang sedang memesan atau menunggu pesanan mereka untuk datang. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya, tidak ada terlihat sosok Rukia yang biasanya ikut membantu usaha Ayahnya itu.

Setelah beberapa menit Ichigo diam, akhirnya Byakuya menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan sopan dia menghampiri Ichigo dan menyambutnya.

"Kau ingin pesan ramen, Ichigo?" tanyanya seperti biasa.

Ichigo membungkukkan badannya sopan, "Maaf aku mengganggumu bekerja, aku ingin bertemu—"

Belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dari balik tirai dapur Rukia muncul dengan muka yang penuh keringat sehabis mencuci piring yang tertumpuk banyak.

"Huff, tumben hari ini ramai…" langkahnya mendadak berubah menjadi batu yang begitu berat. Mata violetnya seakan berharap bahwa apa yang baru saja dia lihat tidak membutakannya.

Rukia bertemu dengan Ichigo, kedua insan itu pun hanya diam sambil tetap bertatapan. Di sorot mata Ichigo terpancar rasa lega karena akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan Rukia, gadis mungil yang sangat dirindukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo kembali membungkuk kepada Byakuya, meminta hal yang bisa membuat seluruh orang disana tercengang.

"Byakuya-san, izinkan aku menikahi putrimu, Kuchiki Rukia."

APAAA! Mungkin hampir sebagian reaksi yang dikeluarkan dari ekspresi orang-orang sama. Bahkan Rukia sampai tidak bisa menutup mulutnya yang masih menganga melihat tindakan Ichigo.

". . ." Byakuya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam kondisi ini. Kalau sudah begini, yang bisa angkat tangan adalah Rukia!

Dengan geram gadis mungil itu menarik paksa lengan Ichigo, "Sini kau!" pintanya begitu kasar menyeret Ichigo tanpa peduli dengan situasi di sekitar mereka berdua.

Kedai ramen Byakuya yang tadi berisik pun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi hening. Ya, hening, dengan kondisi semua mata masih menatap bayangan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu masuk.

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

"ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN OTAKMU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" suara Rukia menggelegar hebat saat pelarian mereka berdua terhenti di sebuah taman Karakura.

Sebuah bangku tempat Ichigo menghempaskan tubuhnya yang lumayan agak lelah karena terpaksa mengikuti arah tidak jelas Rukia. Setelah sampai disini pun dia harus sedia kedua telinganya untuk mendengar ocehan Rukia.

Rukia benar-benar kesal, bisa-bisanya saat bertemu kembali Ichigo malah meminta hal yang sanggup membuat jantungnya meledak.

Pria itu tersenyum, Rukia seperti ini karena semua yang ia dengar begitu mendadak plus ia terlalu malu untuk mengakui kenyataan bahwa Ichigo sedang mencoba untuk melamarnya.

"Apa yang kuucapkan tadi serius, kok."

"Kau ini gila apa…" Rukia berusaha menghindar dari tatapan mata Ichigo. Jika dia melihat amber yang masih bersinar begitu terang itu, hatinya pasti bisa luluh lagi.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, tersenyum pelan dengan tingkah wanita mungilnya, "Kenapa 3 hari ini kau menghindar dariku? Apa karena berita miring yang menjelekkanmu?"

Rukia tidak menjawab, berarti tebakan Ichigo tepat.

"Sejak kapan kau terganggu hanya karena berita seperti itu, Rukia?"

Rukia menghela nafas berat, "Sejak aku bertemu denganmu!" jawabnya ketus.

"Kenapa?"

Akhirnya, Rukia beranikan diri untuk mencurahkan isi hati yang selalu mengganggunya akhir-akhir. Kenapa dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Ichigo dan menghindari pria tersebut.

"Mereka benar tentang alasanku menjalin hubungan denganmu. Aku jadi pacarmu memang karena menginginkan uang darimu, saat itu aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan, aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan masalah Ayahku…"

Rukia terdiam…

"Aku senang saat akhirnya kau bilang suka padaku. Tapi karena itu juga lah aku jadi ragu tentang perasaanku sendiri…" Rukia kembali mendesah begitu berat, "Aku tidak ingin membuat nama Kurosaki jadi rusak—"

Deg!

Ada perasaan aneh yang berdetak hebat di dalam hatinya saat ia merasakan kecupan hangat yang Ichigo berikan. Ia mencium Rukia dengan penuh cinta, setiap kecupan yang dilayangkan rasanya begitu menyesatkan. Rukia pun jadi ikut terhanyut dibawanya, membiarkan Ichigo membuainya lebih lama lagi sampai akhirnya pemuda itu melepaskan bibir mungilnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan orang, Rukia…" Ichigo menatap lurus kedua violet yang masih terpana memandangnya. Dengan penuh keyakinan dia berkata, "Aku hanya peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan. Satu kata yang keluar dari bibirmu sanggup menghancurkanku. Dan aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai pendamping hidupku," ucapan Ichigo begitu tulus.

Rukia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya, agak tersipu juga diperlakukan begini, bahkan rasanya terasa begitu istimewa karena Ichigo begitu meninggikan dirinya. Padahal menurutnya, sang jeruk tidak perlu merendahkan dirinya seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa kau tidak menyesal nantinya, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia masih ragu, "Apa kau tidak akan menyesal jika suatu saat kau bertemu dengan wanita yang lebih baik dariku dan lebih mencintaimu apa adanya, berbeda denganku…?"

Ichigo tersenyum, entah kenapa dia begitu bahagia melihat reaksi Rukia. Lengannya menarik kepala mungil itu supaya mendekat kearahnya. Ichigo memeluknya erat, mencoba merasakan detak jantung Rukia yang kian memacu lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Daritadi Rukia selalu bilang bahwa dia ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri, tapi kenapa dia selalu seperti mengkhawatirkan keadaan seperti status Ichigo yang akan jatuh jika dia berhubungan dengan gadis dari kalangan biasa seperti Rukia atau seperti rumor miring yang sekarang ini masih hangat diperbincangankan. Dari itu saja, Ichigo sudah bisa menilai Rukia begitu perhatian terhadapnya. Itulah rasa cinta yang Rukia berikan.

Pemuda orange itu hanya bisa berbisik mesra di telinga Rukia, "Yang paling kusesalkan adalah kenapa aku tidak bertemu denganmu dari dulu? Karena dengan begitu aku akan langsung menikahimu," suaranya seperti sedang bercanda, tapi dari penekanannya terasa sekali bahwa Ichigo sungguh-sungguh.

"Itu bukan salahku…" Rukia hanya bisa menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Merasakan angin sore yang terasa begitu menyejukkan pikirannya. Bersama dengan seseorang yang bisa membuat perasaan yang daritadi gundah dalam sekejap berubah jadi perasaan lega.

Rukia lega karena Ichigo berhasil meyakinkan dirinya. Ya, untuk apa dia kepikiran tentang kata-kata dari orang lain? Untuk apa dia memusingkan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu dia pusingkan? Yang harus dia dengar seharusnya adalah kata-kata Ichigo, dan hanya Ichigo. Seandainya pria itu berkata tidak apa-apa, semuanya baik-baik saja, makanya seperti itulah keadaan dirinya.

Dalam diam, Rukia mengambangkan senyumannya begitu lebar. Entah senang atau sedih, bahagia atau terharu mendengar kata-kata Ichigo yang begitu tulus kepadanya. Membiarkan angin setia terus membuainya di dalam dekapan sang terkasih. Karena dalam hitungan detik, keraguan pun terhapus sudah, tertiup bersama angin.

"_So_," Ichigo kembali berbisik, "_Will you marry me_?" pintanya kepada gadis yang dia cintai.

Tanpa menjawab, Rukia hanya tersenyum. Biarlah hembusan angin yang menyampaikan perasaannya.

.

xXxXx

* * *

><p>.<p>

_This I promise you… my heart…_

.

Bunyi lonceng gereja yang sudah bergema ikut memeriah suasana upacara sakral yang sebentar lagi akan diucapkan oleh kedua mempelai yang siap mengikat mereka berdua dalam tali pernikahan. Seorang pria yang begitu tampan dengan tuxedo putih lengkap dengan segala aksesoris yang mendampinginya tengah berdiri diri sambil menunggu seseorang datang menghampiri dirinya.

Suasana gereja tua itu tampak terlihat sederhana, karena dari sang mempelai wanita sendiri tidak mau pesta yang begitu megah, cukup teman dekat dan keluarga besar saja yang datang.

Ya, dengan ini… Ichigo resmi mempersunting Kuchiki Rukia.

Desahan berat masih belum bisa hilang dari Ichigo. Pemuda itu begitu gugup, karena hal ini merupakan pertama kalinya. Dari belakang Renji menepuk punggung Ichigo pelan supaya bisa menghilangkan sejenak kegugupan sahabatnya itu.

"Tenang dan setelah itu kau akan mendapatkan calon istrimu," kata Renji.

"Dia bukan barang, Renji," Ichigo tertawa pelan, begitu juga dengan Renji.

"Ya, sayang sekali keluargamu tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan ini."

"Aku tidak masalah mereka tidak hadir disini, selama mereka merestui hubunganku dengan Rukia, itu sudah cukup bagiku," ucap Ichigo penuh keyakinan.

"Yah, begitulah kau dan keluargamu," Renji kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

Upacara pun segera dimulai, di depan altar Ichigo menunggu Rukia yang tengah berjalan begitu anggunnya dengan balutan dress putih yang begitu indah.

Ya, pemuda itu tidak mengedipkan mata, terpesona betapa cantiknya Rukia mala mini. Betapa cantik seorang wanita mungil yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Dibalik tudung pengantin yang menutup wajah Rukia, dia tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya. Bahkan saat semua orang yang menonton mengamati dia berjalan sekarang sampai akhirnya Ichigo memberikan tangannya untuk menuntun Rukia berjalan ke sampingnya.

Seorang pendeta sedang mengucapkan sumpah untuk mereka. Menanyakan apakah mereka berdua siap menjadi suami istri, menjaga dan tetap mencintai sampai akhir hayat memisahkan mereka.

Rasanya suara itu terdengar begitu merdu, bahkan dengan suara yang serak sekalipun. Melihat kedua pasangan yang tengah memasangkan cincin pengikat mereka dan mencium mesra bagaikan moment yang begitu indah.

Malam ini merupakan awal mula hubungan Ichigo dan Rukia yang baru. Sebuah hubungan yang baru akan mereka bangun dengan nama 'keluarga'. Ya, Rukia telah resmi menjadi Kurosaki Rukia.

_._

_._

_._

_5 years later…_

Kegiatan Kurosaki Ichigo selama 5 tahun setelah menikah pun masih sama. Di dalam ruang kantornya di Kurosaki Company, dia masih sibuk dengan sederetan tumpukan dokumen yang memusingkan matanya. Segelas kopi hangat menemani pekerjaannya. Ah, rasanya Ichigo akan lembur lagi hari ini.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejak dia menikah dengan Rukia. Kehidupan mereka berdua masih bahagia apalagi sejak kehadiran sang buah hati yang menyempurnakan keluarga mereka. Sayang, sejak publik mengetahui tentang pernikahan Ichigo dan Rukia, banyak orang-orang yang tidak tahu dengan sosok Rukia yang sebenarnya. Maklum, gadis mungil itu selalu saja bisa sembunyi dari kejaran massa.

Bahkan karyawan yang bekerja di Kurosaki Company pun tidak banyak orang yang tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya Kurosaki Rukia.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seorang wanita begitu ramah kepada seorang karyawan yang tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak apa-apa," ucap karyawan perempuan itu sambil membungkuk hormat. Saat matanya melihat wanita itu, dia begitu terpana. Wanita itu begitu mungil, layaknya sebuah boneka, namun saat tersenyum sangat cantik.

Rambut hitam yang tergerai indah begitu semampai, beserta violet muda yang terpantul cerah di kedua matanya. Bibir tipisnya hanya bisa tersenyum ramah.

"Hari ini juga mohon bantuannya, yah?" ucapnya kepada karyawan itu sebelum akhirnya dirinya meninggalkan kantor.

Membiarkan karyawan itu bengong menatap punggungnya. Sambil berpikir, "Jangan-jangan, yang tadi itu… Rukia-sama?"

.

.

.

"_Kau tahu apa yang kuharapkan Rukia?"_

"_Apa?"_

"_Suatu saat aku akan menikah dengan wanita yang kucintai. Setelah itu kami akan membina keluarga yang bahagia dan mempunyai banyak anak. Aku ingin istriku menyanggupi hal itu."_

"_Wah, susah juga jadi istrimu! Hahaha…"_

"_Aku akan begitu bahagia saat pulang kerumah disambut mereka semua. Karena kebahagianku adalah melihat mereka tersenyum menungguku. Aku akan terus berusaha supaya senyuman itu tidak pudar di wajah mereka. Aku juga akan membuat mereka semua dihargai oleh banyak orang. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya semuanya menjadi nyata kepada. Makanya, apa kau sudah siap menjadi istriku, Rukia?"_

"_Mau tidak mau aku harus siap. Tapi, seandainya kalau memang itu maumu, aku akan melakukannya. Kalau memang kau bahagia seperti itu, aku akan lakukan sesuai yang kau harapkan..."_

.

_I want to tell you every single day_

_That "I Love You"_

_Will you give my heart this permission?_

_I'll take care of you, my love…_

_Because you are the last one…_

.

.

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Icchy's corner ~<strong>

Selamat sore semuanya… ^^

Hmmm… setelah beberapa hari ini dapat masalah (halah lebay!), Icchy akhirnya memaksakan diri untuk tetap update fic ini. Mungkin ada beberapa dari kalian tahu kalau Fic 'The Last Third' ini terkena korban copas. Well, Icchy ga akan ngomong panjang lebar disini tapi Icchy cuma mau kasih tahu tentang apa yang Icchy rasakan karena kejadian ini.

Kaget, karena tiba2 denger berita ini.

Sedih, karena (lagi2) Fic saya yg kena,

Kecewa, karena ada yang mengira Icchy sendiri sebagai sang plagiator buat promosikan Fic sendiri.

Jujur, yg terakhir itu yg plng Icchy rasakan sekarang. Oke lah, mungkin ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak kenal siapa Icchy. Saya sendiri juga ga bisa nyalahin mereka berkomentar kyk gitu. Mungkin kalau Icchy diposisi mereka, Icchy jg akan mengira hal yg sama. Di Dunia maya ini, semua hal mungkin.

But, saya ga akan melakukan hal kurang ajar seperti itu. Untuk apa? Apa untungnya buat Icchy dengan memplagiat karya sendiri dan bikin ricuh 2 fandom? Memang Icchy dapat apa kalau melakukan itu? Dapat uang ga, yg ada malah dapat caci makian dari berbagai pihak.

Maaf yah, no offense buat semuanya. Icchy ga marah sama siapapun. Curahan ini hanya untuk mengeluarkan perasaan yg sebenarnya masih nyangkut di hati Icchy. Gara2 ini, Fic ini harusnya udah tamat 3 hari lalu, tapi gara2 ada masalah ini akhirnya jadi ketunda.

Yah sudahlah, sekian curahan hati Icchy. **Back to Story line!**

Ending kurang memuaskan? Memang kok. Icchy jg kurang puas sama ending ini aslinya. Kalau misalkan Icchy masih semangat nulis, mungkin Fic ini bakal jadi Fic terpanjang yg Icchy buat =))

Well, karena lagi shock berat akhirnya mau tidak mau saya paksakan untuk mengakhirinya, toh hasilnya tetep happy ending kan? #dihajar rame2 =))

Hmmm, Icchy akan ceritain singkat tentang anak2nya Ichigo ma Rukia. Aslinya mereka bakal punya 5 anak lho (plus 1 masih didalam kandungan jadinya ga diitung :p)! Awkwakawkawkaw *banyak amat!

**1. Kurosaki Mamoru** – **Kurosaki Subaru** 10 tahun (Mamoru kakaknya, jadi anak pertama. Keduanya baru Subaru. Nah ini kembar cowok). Neh 2 kembar paling tua n plng berisik. Biasanya kalo pagi2 suka berantem rebutan yg ga penting, kyk makanan, baju, dll (Rukia yg plng pusing kalo mereka udah berantem ^^a). si Mamoru yg paling sering ngerjain si Rui, Subaru biasanya ikut pas kalo Rui udah mulai ngamuk ke mereka =)) tapi aslinya mereka berdua sayang kok sama adiknya, pernah ribut ama anak2 yg lagi nge-bully Rui, cmn sayang ketauan ama Rukia hasilnya mereka berdua kena amuk emaknya =)). Otomatis mereka plng takut sama Rukia =))

2. Kurosaki **Rui** 8 tahun (cowok lagi) Lebih pendiem n lebih mirip Rukia, makanya sering dikira cewe sama orang2. Gara2 sifat n mukanya yg kyk gitu, di sekolah sempat jadi korban bully. Nah, ketahuan ama Rukia, dia langsung ngamuk2 disekolah (terutama sama gurunya gara2 gurunya malah ga ngelakuin apa2 buat nyemangatin Rui), si Rui jg kena imbas kena omelannya gara2 terlalu lemah jadi cowok, akhirnya Ichigo sampe turun tangan. Tapi gara2 ekstra perhatian itu Rui sedikit2 mulai berubah jadi lebih terbuka. Aslinya sebel banget sama si kembar tertua, gara2 Rui jg sering dikerjain ama mereka =))

3. Kurosaki **Hikaru** – Kurosaki **Hikari** 5 tahun (kembar cewe) Dua kembar ini nempelnya ama si Rui, sering mainnya ama Rui. Merupakan anak Rukia dan Ichigo dengan obsesi paling aneh. Hikaru terobsesi pengen punya suami kyk Ichigo (father complex) =)), sedangkan Hikari terobsesi sama cermin (kolektor cermin plus rada narsis) =)). Paling lengket sama Ichigo, kalo dia sudah berada dirumah (minta gendong terus2an) =))

4. Kurosaki **Aya***kandungan 5 bulan (Rukia ngurusin kelima anaknya saat ngandung Aya) ^^a Kalo udah lahir bakal jadi 'boneka' kesayangan Hikaru-Hikari, pemalu dan lemah lembut banget (bertolak belakang sama Rukia), mukanya mirip sama Masaki.

ANJIZZZ! Ini mah Icchy buat cerita baru! TIDAK! THE **LAST THIRD SUDAH TAMAT**! Yg diatas cmn pengen kasih tahu bagaimana keluarga baru Kurosaki aja =))

Hahaha, ya well gimana menurut kalian? ^^a Silakan tinggalkan review kalian tentang cerita ini (jgn tentang curhatan Icchy yah ^^a)

**Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu** buat kalian semua yg sudah mendukung Icchy dalam bentuk apapun, karena tanpa kalian Icchy ga akan bertahan sampai sekarang. So, makasih banget~ :D

Sekian**, REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU~! :D**


End file.
